Un rêve devenu réalité
by Johera et Elea
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé d'entrer dans le livre, et pouvoir enfin faire parti du merveilleux monde d'Harry Potter? Et bien moi je l'est fait...5eme année, nouvelle élèves (ca c moi!), harry suit un entrainement très spécial, et plein dot chose au rdv. c
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : Petite précision : malgré les noms d'auteurs, cette fanfiction n'a été écrite QUE par Johera, bien qu'elle soit dédicacé à Eléa qui m'a beaucoup aidée. Voilà, c'est ma fanfiction qui j'espère vous plaira, le sujet principal n'apparaît qu'à partir de la fin du chapitre 6. a part ça j'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésité pas sur les commentaires, bon ou mauvais. Ah ouais, si cette fanfiction vous plaît, allez voir mon autre fanfiction que j'ai écri avec Eléa, c'est : Le monde à l'envers. Si vous aimez Hermione, ou simplement les petits délires sur les persos d'Harry Potter je pense que vous apprécierez.  
  
DISCLAMER : Eh oui, l'inévitable, le très cher disclamer. Même si vous le savez tous je suis bien obligé de répéter que malheuresement les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent seulement à notre bien aimée J.K.R.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Dans un beau ciel bleu azur, un étrange oiseau rouge pourvu de quelques plumes or, se promenait. Cette créature, d'une beauté paradoxale, s'engouffra dans une immense fenêtre, pour se retrouver dans une pièce tout aussi étrange que sa personne. Il se trouve dans ce qui semble être un bureau, des tableaux représentant des personnes qui semblent importantes ornent les murs, un grand bureau en chêne domine la pièce, des livres un peu partout, une immense bibliothèque, un curieux chapeau tout usé posé a côté d'une épée ornée de pierres précieuses dormant dans sa prison de verre, et, derrière le bureau, un vieil homme assis.  
  
Cet homme à la longue barbe blanche, des lunettes en demi-lune, un regard profond et intriguant, habillé d'une robe bleu nuit paré d'étoiles scintillante, semblait soucieux. Plongé dans ces pensées, il ne paraissait pas avoir aperçu l'oiseau qui venait de pénétrer dans son bureau. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le vieil homme et s'arrêta sur son épaule. L'homme se tourna alors vers l'oiseau, et la tristesse qui avait accablé son visage fit place à un petit sourire. Il entreprit de caresser l'oiseau et c'est à ce moment là que des coups se firent entendre. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Le visage de l'homme s'illumina, il avait sûrement attendu patiemment ces quelques coups.  
  
- Entrez ! dit le vieil homme   
  
Le jeune homme qui se tenait à la porte, devait avoir 20 ans. A bien y réfléchir son âge était quelques peu indéfinissable. Son visage était très jeune, mais dans ses yeux bleu tirant vers le gris, on pouvait lire la trace qu'avaient laissé les années, et une flamme qui vivait au plus profond de son regard. Ses longs cheveux châtains clair et raides tombaient sur ses épaules. Son visage d'une extrême beauté affichait un grand sourire. Son teint de pêche inspirait la fraîcheur. Ses habits, était façonné dans un tissus très fin et léger d'une couleur verte émeraude, quelques motifs dorés ornaient les bouts des manches. Il avait une allure peu commune, et une grande aura l'entourait. En le voyant, on ne pouvait que penser combien sa beauté était impressionnante, combien il aspirait au respect, on ne pouvait l'expliquer, mais se dégageait de lui une grande force.  
  
Il s'avança vers le bureau, avec toujours ce sourire intriguant pendu à ses lèvres, arrivé devant le vieille homme, il lui serra la main amicalement, celui-ci l'invita a s'asseoir en face de lui et le jeune homme engagea la conversation :  
  
- Dumbledore ! Combien je suis heureux de te revoir mon vieil ami. Cela fait si longtemps !  
  
- Je suis également très heureux de te revoir Eliassa fils d'Elkhbir, répondit le vieil homme appelé Dumbledore. En effet, cela fait bien trop longtemps, les années commencent à avoir raison de moi. Comme tu le sais, depuis le retour de Voldemort, la sécurité de Poudlard et d'Harry font partis de mes priorités. C'est pourquoi j'ai fait appel à toi.  
  
- Je savais qu'il reviendrait. Vous avez bien fait de solliciter ma présence.  
  
- Je me doutais bien que tu accepterais ma requête et j'en suis très heureux. Je sais combien il te coûte de quitter la forêt dans laquelle tu a toujours vécu.  
  
- C'est vrai que je suis bien triste de quitter mon foye, mais la situation est bien trop critique pour rester les bras croisés.  
  
- Oui, comme tu le fait si bien remarquer la situation est critique.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Pendant ce temps, au 4 Privet Drive, un jeune garçon, nommé Harry Potter, ne dormait toujours pas malgré l'heure tardive. Depuis le tournois des trois sorciers, et le retour effroyable de Voldemort, Harry avait le plus grand mal à s'endormir. Dés qu'il fermait les yeux ses cauchemars revenaient le hanter. Il revoyait la mort de Cédric, il s'en voulait beaucoup, il se sentait coupable. Qui ne le serait pas à sa place. En ce moment même, allongé sur son lit, il repensait à ses amis, qui, il l'espérait passaient de bonnes vacances. C'est à ce moment qu'il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un petit bruit provenant de la fenêtre. Il se retourna et remarqua, non sans un pincement au c?ur, cinq hiboux qui donnaient des coups de bec à la fenêtre. Avec tout cela il en avait même oublié son anniversaire. Ce qui apparemment n'était pas le cas de ses amis. Heureux il se précipita sur la fenêtre pour laisser s'engouffrer les hiboux impatient. Il commença par détacher la lettre et le petit paquet attacher à un tout petit hibou, qui ne cessait de s'agiter. Après cette tâche difficile vu l'excitation du petit hibou, il ouvrit la lettre qui venait de Ron, son meilleur ami.  
  
~ Cher Harry,  
  
Tout d'abord : Joyeux Anniversaire ! J'espère que tes vacances ne sont pas trop pénible chez tes moldus. Toute la famille est au terrier, au grand bonheur de ma mère, (depuis qu'elle a apprit le retour de Tu-sais-qui elle se fait un sang d'encre, c'est à peine si elle nous laisse respirer !!). Je suis au grand désespoir de t'annoncer que Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu viennes passer les vacances chez nous. Tu peut pas savoir comme j'étais déçu quand ma mère à reçu sa lettre. A part ça j'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. Au fait en parlant de cadeau, Fred et George tenaient absolument à t'offrir quelque chose (je sais pas ce qu'ils ont en ce moment, ils ont peut être gagné une loterie, ils m'ont offert une belle robe de soirée en disant que ça leur faisaient plaisir de gâter le petit frère), quoi qu'il en soit, ils attendent la rentrée pour te remettre leur cadeau.  
  
Amicalement, Ron. ~  
  
Harry déballa rapidement le paquet, et découvrit avec plaisir une belle montre, ainsi qu'un beau gâteau au chocolat de Mrs Weasley la mère de Ron. Il n'avait plus de montre depuis l'année dernière, où il avait oublier de retirer la sienne lors d'une épreuve du tournois des sorcier durant laquelle ils devaient plonger dans le lac glacial. Inévitablement sa montre avait pris l'eau. Il prit ensuite la lettre qu'Edwidge portait. C'était celle d'Hermione, également sa meilleure amie.  
  
~ Cher Harry,  
  
Je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, Je suis en Bulgarie, où je passe les vacances chez Victor. La Bulgarie est un très beau pays, mais j'ai eu le déplaisir de découvrir qu'il y fait très froid, même en plein mois d'été. Par contre, s'il te plaît ne le dit pas à Ron. Je ne lui est pas encore dit où j'avais passé mes vacances, même s'il s'en doute sûrement. Mais je veux éviter au maximum une éventuelle dispute, même si je ne comprend pas la raison qui le pousse à ces excès de fureur. Sinon je voulais te dire que j'ai été nommé préféte ! je suis très contente. J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira. C'est un porte bonheur, je l'ai acheté en Bulgarie, ici ils disent qu'il protége des mauvaises intentions. Je l'ai pris verte car le vendeur m'a dit que c'était la couleur de l'espoir. Fait bien attention à toi,  
  
Bises, Hermione. ~  
  
Dans le paquet joint à la lettre, Harry découvrit une très fine chaîne en argent où était pendu un curieux pendentif : Une pierre vert de jade entourée de trois cercles en argent. Il entreprit alors de s'attaquer à une lettre, qui paraissait être celle d'Hagrid.  
  
~ Cher harry,  
  
Joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tes moldus te traitent bien, et que tes vacances ne se passent pas trop mal. Je ne peut pas te dire où je suis, mais je peut te dire que je passe d'agréable vacances, si on oubli le fait que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas- prononcer-le-nom est revenu. J'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre il reviendrait. Tu devras attendre la rentrée pour recevoir ton cadeau, je me vois mal envoyer ça par hibou.  
  
Je te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire et aussi de bonnes vacances  
  
Hagrid. ~  
  
Harry se demandait ce qu'Hagrid avait bien pu lui offrir. Il espérait que ce ne soit pas dangereux. Qu'entendait-il par : « ça ». Peu importe il le saurait bien assez tôt. Il se faisait malgré tout du soucis, Hagrid n'avait pas en effet la même notion du danger que la moyenne des gens. Il ouvrit alors la lettre que Sirius, son parrain, lui avait envoyé :  
  
~ Cher Harry,  
  
Joyeux anniversaire. J'espère que tu va bien, et que ta cicatrice ne te fait pas trop souffrir. Si jamais tu fais un cauchemar ou que ta cicatrice te fait mal, n'hésite pas à me le dire. Je ne veut pas que tu penses que le retour de Voldemort est ta faute, il allait bien revenir un jour, par ce moyen ou un autre. Ne te sens pas coupable. Bref, le cadeau que je t'offre te seras très utile dans les temps à venir. J'espère te revoir très bientôt.  
  
Sniffle ~  
  
Il ouvrit donc le paquet de Sirius, avec une pointe de curiosité. Il y découvrit un livre. Il fut d'abord très déçu que son parrain lui offrit un livre, mais sa déception fit vite place à de la joie lorsqu'il lu le titre de celui-ci : Sort d'attaques et de défenses, l'art des duels. Il fut alors très impatient de pouvoir lire ce livre, et se dit qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à ouvrir la lettre qui provenait de Poudlard. Etrangement elle avait l'air plus épaisse que d'habitude. Peut-être n'était- ce qu'une impression. Il l'ouvrit, et découvrit la lettre habituelle, la liste des fournitures, et une lettre à l'écriture violette ronde et régulière. Il commença par la lettre qu'il recevait chaque année :  
  
~ Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 ¾ à onze heures précises. Cette année, vous n'aurez pas besoin d'autorisation de sortie à Pré-au- lard, toutes futurs sorties annulées à cause des circonstances actuelles. Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des fournitures scolaires qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire. Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,  
  
Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice-adjointe. ~  
  
Harry décida alors de s'intéresser à la lettre qui l'intriguait tant. C'était une lettre de Dumbledore. Il ne lui avait jamais écrit auparavant.  
  
~ Cher Harry,  
  
J'espère que tu va bien. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que cette année tu ne pourra pas passer les vacances chez les Weasley. Tu est bien trop en sécurité là où tu est. Je te souhaite évidemment un joyeux anniversaire, je reprendrai contacte avec toi d'ici peu.  
  
Professeur Albus Dumbledore. ~  
  
Le sommeil semblait enfin vouloir avoir raison d'Harry. C'est donc sur ces belles pensées qu'il s'endormit, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps fit un sommeil sans cauchemars.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Au même moment, de l'autre côté de la rue, une discussion pour le moins surprenante à lieu :  
  
- Arabella, il est temps d'y aller, ne faisons pas patienter Dumbledore  
  
- Tu as raison Sirius, laisse moi juste le temps de finir de me préparer.   
  
Une vieille dame descendit alors d'un long escalier, elle était vêtu d'une robe noir, coiffé d'un chignon très séré  
  
- Je suis heureuse qu'Albus se soit décidé à reformer l'ordre. Les jours à venir sont malheureusement bien tristes, mais nous nous battrons.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec toi Arabella, notre tâche est très difficile mais nous réussirons. Ne l'oublions pas : l'union fait la force.   
  
Sur ces quelques mots, une vieille dame accompagnée d'un grand chien noir disparurent soudainement de la pièce dans un « pop ». 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Grande surprise  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut, la tante Pétunia tambourinait la porte et criait :  
  
- Réveille-toi fainéant, ne croit pas qu'on va t'attendre pour déjeuner !   
  
Il se leva donc, entreprit de s'habiller, et jeta par la même occasion un coup d'?il à sa nouvelle montre. Il n'était que sept heure du matin, Harry n'ayant pas beaucoup dormit était très fatigué. Une fois habillé, il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Assis à la table se trouvait son oncle Vernon Dursley, son cousin Dudley qui d'ailleurs malgré le régime draconien auquel il avait droit n'avait pas perdu un gramme. Harry s'assit, la tante Pétunia posa devant lui un quart de pomme sans un mot. C'est alors que l'oncle Vernon se tourna vers son neveu :  
  
- Harry ?  
  
- Oui, oncle Vernon ?  
  
- Nous voulions te dire que nous partirons à la campagne, chez Marge pour le reste des vacances. Bien évidemment tu ne viendra pas avec nous. Et comme il est hors de question que tu reste ici tout seul, tu iras chez Mrs Figg.  
  
- Quoi ? dit Harry avec une mine horrifié.  
  
- Tu a très bien compris, et cesse de me regarder avec horreur. Nous ne savions pas ce que nous allions faire de toi, et Mrs Figg s'est proposée très gentiment de te garder. Puisqu'elle ignore tout de ton anormalité tu as tout intérêt à te tenir à carreaux. Nous lui avons dit que tu était pensionnaire au Centre d'éducation des jeunes délinquants récidivistes de St Brutus.  
  
Avant qu'Harry puisse ajouter quelque chose il ajouta :  
  
- Et tu n'as pas intérêt à démentir cela. Elle te ramènera à la gare Kings Cross le jour de la rentrée. Si jamais j'apprend que tu t'es mal comporté avec Mrs Figg je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Tu as bien compris ?  
  
- Oui oncle Vernon.  
  
- Bien. Nous partons demain, prépare donc tes valises.   
  
Harry monta tout de suite dans sa chambre. Passer le restes de ses vacances chez Mrs Figg, les Dursley lui avait fait un bien beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Mrs Figg était la voisine des Dursley. C'était une vieille dame qui vivait avec plusieurs chats, chaque fois que les Dursley voulait se débarrasser d'Harry, c'était elle qui le gardait. Dans tout les cas c'était certainement mieux que de passer ces vacances chez la tante Marge.  
  
Il commença à préparer sa valise. Une fois sa tâche terminé, il s'allongea sur son lit. Le sommeil commença à prendre le dessus. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormit la nuit dernière.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla il était presque midi. Il attendit quelques minutes, et la tante Pétunia l'appela pour le déjeuner, il mangea rapidement et monta dans sa chambre en pensant au gâteau au chocolat qui l'attendait. Il passa tout l'après-midi à réfléchir au reste de ses vacances. Dire qu'il ne pourrait pas aller chez Ron. Après dîner Harry s'endormit très vite, sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir mais il était habitué maintenant.  
  
La journée du lendemain passa très vite, et vers six heures quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Harry dans sa chambre, entendait la conversation qui avait lieu en bas :  
  
- Bonsoir Mrs Figg. Dit l'oncle Vernon. C'est très gentil à vous de vous occuper d'Harry, moi et Pétunia vous remercions encore.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de quoi cela me fait énormément plaisir. J'aurais de la compagnie pour une fois.  
  
- Il est dans sa chambre, je vais le chercher.   
  
Harry entendit des pas lourd dans les escaliers, et l'oncle Vernon tapa à sa porte.  
  
- Sors de là, Mrs Figg est arrivée. J'espère que tu es prêt. Et dépêche toi nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.  
  
- Oui, oncle Vernon j'arrive. Répondit Harry.  
  
Il sortit de sa chambre pour faire face à un oncle Vernon, quelque peu heureux. De passer des vacances sans Harry sûrement.  
  
- Et n'oublies pas notre discussion d'hier surtout.  
  
- Oui, oncle Vernon. Dit Harry d'un ton lasse.  
  
- Ne me réponds pas avec cette insolence !  
  
Harry voulu répliquer mais il pensa qu'il valait mieux qu'il se taise.  
  
Il descendit les marches de l'escalier à la suite de son oncle. Arrivé en bas une vieille dame lui souriait vivement. Poliment il lui rendit son sourire et la salua :  
  
- Bonsoir Mrs Figg. Dit Harry  
  
- Bonsoir Harry, je suis très contente de t'accueillir chez moi.  
  
Après un regard noir de la part de son oncle, Harry ajouta :  
  
- Oui, c'est très gentil à vous de bien vouloir de moi.  
  
- Bien au revoir Harry, et tient toi bien dit l'oncle Vernon.  
  
- Au revoir.  
  
- Au revoir, dit Mrs Figg, et passer de bonnes vacances.   
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Harry traversa la rue avec Mrs Figg en traînant sa valise derrière lui. Il se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte en bois clair. Curieusement, la lumière était allumé. Se pouvait-il que quelqu'un soit à l'intérieur ? Non, elle à sûrement dû oublier d'éteindre la lumière pensa Harry. Mrs Figg ouvrit la porte, elle n'était pas fermé.  
  
- Harry, tu est ici chez toi.  
  
- Merci Mrs Figg.  
  
- Cesse de m'appeler Mrs Figg, après tout nous allons passer un mois ensemble. Appelles-moi Arabella.  
  
- Bien, merci Arabella alors.  
  
Elle lui sourit.  
  
- Une surprise t'attend dans le salon, va voir.  
  
Surprit Harry se dirigea vers le salon :  
  
- Professeur Dumbledore ? Sirius ? Mais. mais, que faites vous, ici !?  
  
- Heureux de te revoir aussi Harry, dit Dumbledore.   
  
Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. En face de lui assis sur un canapé, le professeur Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard était présent. Ainsi que son parrain : Sirius. Harry fut heureux de constater que son parrain avait bonne mine, les cheveux coupés court, bien rasé, il avait une belle allure. A présent il ressemblait beaucoup plus au jeune homme souriant qu'il avait vu sur la photo de mariage de ses parents qu'au dangereux assassin qui était passé deux ans plus tôt au journal télévisé.  
  
- Je vais faire une tasse de thé, pendant ce temps vous n'avez qu'à tout lui expliquer Albus. Dit Mrs Figg en se tournant vers le canapé. Installe- toi Harry   
  
Celui-ci n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre du choc. C'est alors que lui revinrent à l'esprit, en un déclic, les paroles de Dumbledore, à la fin du tournoi des sorciers : « Il faut que vous partiez immédiatement prévenir Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondigus Fletcher - tous les anciens.» Comment n'avait-il pas pu le remarquer plus tôt, Mrs Figgs était une sorcière. Comment ça avait pu lui échappé. Après tout Dumbledore ne l'aurait jamais laissé toutes ces années sans surveillance.  
  
- Alors tu ne dit pas bonjour à ton parrain, dit Sirius  
  
- Excuse-moi, bien sûr, bonjour Sirius. Bonjour professeur Dumbledore.  
  
- Bonsoir Harry, dit le professeur Dumbledore  
  
- Je crois que tu as besoin de quelques explication, dit Sirius avec un sourire.  
  
- Euh.oui, j'avoue que j'ai été tout d'abord très étonné de vous voir ici, mais je crois avoir compris. Mrs Figg est une sorcière, je me rappelle vos paroles, professeur. A l'infirmerie, à la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers, vous avez dit à Sirius d'appeler tout les anciens et parmi eux vous avez nommé : Arabella Figg. Je ne vois pas comment je n'ai pas pu m'en rendre compte avant.  
  
- Oui en effet Harry, tu as raison. Dit Dumbledore. Arabella Figg est une ancienne Auror. Elle a été chargé de ta protection depuis que tu as été confié au Dursley. C'est une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance, de plus ça a été une des meilleurs Auror qui est existé.  
  
- Vous me flattez Albus. Mrs Figg venait d'entrer dans le salon, un plateau à la main.  
  
- Mais vous le méritez ma chère, dit Sirius  
  
- Merci Sirius, répondit Mrs Figg  
  
- Pour en revenir à ce que je te disais Harry, reprit Dumbledore, tu logera donc chez Arabella où tu es en sécurité. Sirius restera lui aussi ici.  
  
Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Harry, il allait passer un mois avec son parrain.  
  
- Comme tu le sait, continua Dumbledore, avec le retour de Voldemort, ta sécurité est très importante. Je veut éviter que se reproduise une situation comme l'année dernière. C'est pourquoi Sirius restera lui aussi. Lui et Arabella seront chargés de te donner des cours de défenses et offensifs. J'attends de toi Harry, de ne pas prendre tout ceci à la légère, tu te rends bien compte combien c'est important pour toi.  
  
- Oui, professeur. Je sui heureux de cette initiative et croyez moi je ferais de mon mieux pour réussi.  
  
- C'est bien Harry, tu as beaucoup de courage. Je te laisse la parole Sirius, parles-lui de son autre formation  
  
Décidément Harry, avait un peu de mal à comprendre à quoi faisait allusion Dumbledore.  
  
- Harry, je suis ici pour t'apprendre à te protéger, commença Sirius, mais moi et Dumbledore ainsi que d'autres personnes pensons que ça serait bien que tu deviennes animagus...  
  
- Moi, devenir animagus ! coupa Harry. Mais je croyais que c'était interdit, de plus je ne m'en sent pas capable, il faut des années pour le devenir, et c'est un exercice très difficile.  
  
- Oui, c'est un exercice très difficile, mais nous sommes confiants. Nous sommes sûr que tu as assez de force en toi pour y arriver. Ajouta Dumbledore.  
  
- Je suis d'accord avec Dumbledore, continua Sirius, si tu y arrives, tes pouvoirs grandirons, et c'est très important.  
  
- Oui... vous avez sans doute raison, mais ce sera difficile d'y arriver  
  
- C'est pour cela que je suis là, c'est pour t'aider. Dit Sirius. Alors, acceptes-tu ?  
  
- Oui, je suis d'accord pour essayer dit un Harry heureux.  
  
- Bien, dit Dumbledore, je suis content que tu accepte. Ce mois de travail sera difficile, mais ta formation, tu dois le savoir, continuera aussi à Poudlard.  
  
- D'accord dit Harry.  
  
- Tu dois bien te rendre compte tout ce que cela implique, il te faudra beaucoup de patience, et c'est une grande responsabilité.  
  
- Je relève tout de même le défi, répliqua Harry.  
  
- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, repris Dumbledore. Je voulais aussi te dire, que malheureusement par mesure de sécurité, tu ne pourra plus ni envoyer ni recevoir du courrier par hibou.  
  
- Mais...commença Harry  
  
- Je sais, je suis désolé, mais c'est nécessaire. Tu serais trop facilement repérable sinon.  
  
- Bien...dit Harry, je comprends.  
  
- Merci pour ce thé Arabella, dit Dumbledore. Mais je dois maintenant partir. Harry je te souhaite une bonne fin de vacances. Bonne soirée. Il disparu donc en transplanant.  
  
- Harry ? dit Mrs Figg. Tu dois être fatigué, Sirius va te montrer ta chambre.   
  
Sirius pris les bagages de Harry, ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers, tout au bout d'un couloir se trouvait une porte blanche. Sirius ouvrit la porte, et découvrit une belle chambre aux murs simple et blanc, un lit aux draps tout aussi blancs se trouvait sous la fenêtre. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il y avait un beau bureau avec une étagère au-dessus. A côté du lit une grande commode. Cette chambre était bien plus grande et bien plus belle que celle qu'Harry avait chez les Dursley.  
  
- Voilà ta chambre Harry, dit Sirius, j'espère qu'elle te plaît. Arabella est une femme qui a beaucoup de goût. Elle a dit que tu pourrais ranger tes vêtements dans la commode, pour ce qui est de tes autres affaires, tu pourra les rangers sur l'étagère, et le bureau. Bonne nuit Harry.  
  
- Bonne nuit Sirius.   
  
Après avoir rangé toutes ses affaires, et posé la cage d'Hedwige, sous la fenêtre, Harry s'allongea sur le lit qui s'averra être très confortable. Il repensa, à l'enchaînement de surprise auquel il avait eu droit. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer tout ça. Harry s'endormit donc sur ses pensées. Il était heureux, il allait pouvoir passer les vacances avec son parrain, il allait devenir animagus, il allait apprendre à se défendre... Ce mois ne sera pas de tout repos. 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : un mois d'entraînement.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Harry se réveilla, un rayon de soleil éclairant son visage. Il regarda autour de lui, il se trouvait dans une chambre immaculée de blanc. Il regarda l'heure, il était à peu prés neuf heures. Il se remémora la soirée d'hier, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il entreprit de s'habiller, et descendit dans le salon. Arrivé en bas Mrs Figgs, le salua, et lui servit son petit déjeuner, elle et Sirius avaient déjà mangé. Une fois attablé, il se tourna vers son parrain et ouvrit la conversation :  
  
- Alors, quand est-ce que commence mon entraînement ?  
  
- Aujourd'hui même ! autant ne pas perdre de temps, lui répondit Sirius.  
  
- Par quoi allons-nous débuter ? demanda Harry avec curiosité  
  
- Ce matin, Arabella se chargera de cour de défense, et cet après-midi je vais t'apprendre les bases pour devenir animagus.  
  
Un grand sourire illumina le visage d'Harry, son parrain lui sourit à son tour. Harry était bien heureux de cette initiative, la dernière fois qu'il fit face à Voldemort, il n'a pu s'en sortir que grâce au priori incantatum. Il a eu pour ainsi dire de la chance, mais cet évènement très rare ne se reproduira plus, il fallait qu'il apprenne à se défendre. Ce n'est pas avec des stupéfix et des expelliarmus qu'il arrivera à se battre contre Voldemort ou ses mangemorts.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Après avoir mangé, Harry suivit Sirius. Ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être le sous-sol. Arrivés en bas, Sirius ouvrit une petite porte. La pièce qui se découvrit, avait été aménagé spécialement pour donner des cours. Elle était spacieuse au mur gris, au fond de la salle il y avait un bureau avec une table en face de celui-ci.  
  
- Bien, ce matin c'est Arabella qui va te faire cour, tandis que nous travaillerons cet après-midi. Dit Sirius.  
  
- D'accord, répondit Harry.  
  
- Bon, va chercher le livre que je t'es offert pour ton anniversaire, il te sera utile. Arabella ne va pas tarder à arriver.  
  
- Ok, je monte, je reviens.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Dix minutes plus tard, Harry était en bas, Mrs Figg l'y attendait.  
  
- Si tu est prêt nous allons commencer Harry.  
  
- Je suis prêt.  
  
- Montre-moi ton livre s'il te plaît.  
  
Harry lui tendit son exemplaire de ~ Sort d'attaques et de défenses, l'art des duels.~ Elle prit le livre, tourna les pages rapidement et dit :  
  
- Très bien, nous allons commencer par le premier chapitre. Il est consacré au patronus, c'est un sort de défenses très important et de haut niveau. Il permet de repousser les détraqueurs. Je pense que tu sais ce qu'est un détraqueur...  
  
- Euh...Arabella ? l'interrompit Harry.  
  
- Oui ?  
  
- Je sais déjà faire un patronus. J'ai appris ce sort au cour de ma troisième année avec le professeur Lupin.  
  
- Mais pourtant ce n'est pas au programme ! et tu sais faire un patronus ?  
  
- Oui. Répondit simplement Harry.  
  
- Cela m'étonne beaucoup, c'est un sort très complexe ! et tu dit que tu l'as appris en troisième année ! tu es très doué Harry.  
  
Il sourit au compliment.  
  
- ça ne te dérange pas de me montrer ton patronus ?  
  
- Non bien sûr ! répondit Harry en souriant.  
  
Il repensa donc au soir où il avait appris qu'il allait passer toutes les vacances avec son parrain, et qu'il allait apprendre à devenir animagus. Il prononça alors la formule : « spero patronum », un grand cerf d'argent sortit alors de sa baguette, il se dirigea vers Mrs Figgs, qui ne dissimula pas son étonnement. Il se redirigea vers Harry, s'inclina devant lui et disparu.  
  
- Je ne te cacherai pas que je suis très impressionnée Harry. Vu ton niveau, je pense que nous pourrons faire un travail intéressant ensemble.  
  
- Merci, Arabella.  
  
- De rien mon petit, donc puisque tu maîtrise parfaitement le patronus, nous passerons au chapitre suivant. Il est consacré, à un autre sort de défense : le bouclier. C'est une variante du charme du bouclier. Celui-ci est plus puissant. Le charme du bouclier est très utile mais il ne détourne que les sorts mineurs. Le bouclier lui, peut détourner des sorts puissants. Plus le sorcier est puissant, plus le bouclier l'est, et les sorts détourné le seront. Par contre ne t'attend pas à détourner un Avada Kedrava, avec ce bouclier. Les boucliers les plus puissants peuvent détourner des sorts comme le doloris mais seul des sorciers de haut niveau arrivent à un tel résultats. Pour toi avec un peu de travail tu pourras sûrement détourner des sorts comme stupéfix ou même expelliarmus.  
  
- Et vous croyez qu'il me faudra longtemps avant d'y arriver ? coupa Harry.  
  
- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est un sort assez complexe. Normalement il faut longtemps avant de pouvoir le maîtriser, mais vu la surprise que tu m'a faite avec le patronus tout à l'heure je ne sais plus trop à quoi m'attendre avec toi. Répondit Mrs Figg avec un air malicieux.  
  
- Quelle est la formule ?  
  
- La formule à prononcer est : « paries totalus », pense très fort à quelque chose de réconfortant, un endroit où tu te sens en sécurité.  
  
- Je vais essayer. Répondit Harry.  
  
Harry s'imagina à Poudlard, c'est l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Et il prononça la formule : « paries totalus ». Autour de lui se format comme une mince bulle violette, qui paraissait très fragile au bout de deux secondes elle s'éclata.  
  
- C'est un bon début Harry.  
  
- Oui mais ce n'est pas assez, dit Harry essoufflé.  
  
- Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui ce sort demande beaucoup d'énergie.  
  
- Non je veut réessayez ! continua Harry sur un ton déterminé.  
  
- Tu es sûr ?  
  
- Oui, certain, je pense qu'il faut juste que je pense à quelque chose de plus réconfortant.  
  
- Bien, réessaye encore une fois, mais après tu t'arrête, tu es bien trop épuisé.  
  
Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. Il décida donc de penser à ses parents, il les revoyaient lui souriant. Comme dans le miroir de riséd, lors de sa première année. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra sur cette image et cria : « paries totalus ».  
  
La bulle qui se format cette fois était d'un violet intense, elle ne s'éclata pas. Il décida de faire quelques pas, la bulle resta autour de lui. Il ferma alors les yeux et imagina la bulle en train d'éclater. Il rouvrit les yeux elle avait disparu. Harry ne tenait presque plus debout tellement il était épuisé par cette effort, mais il était très heureux d'avoir réussi.  
  
- Je suis toujours aussi étonné Harry, lui dit Mrs Figg en le relevant. Tu es un sorcier qui possède une grande puissance. Demain, nous perfectionnerons ton sort, en attendant tu ferais mieux de te reposer jusqu'au déjeuner, tu doit être très fatigué.  
  
Trop épuisé pour répondre, Harry hocha la tête. Mrs Figg, l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'écroula sur le lit.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Un peu plus tard, Harry fut réveillé par Sirius qui le secouait légèrement :  
  
- Il est temps de déjeuner, Harry.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, pris ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et se leva.  
  
- J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé, lui dit Sirius.  
  
- Oui, merci répondit Harry.  
  
Ils descendirent tout deux dans la cuisine, où ils déjeunèrent. Après le déjeuner, Harry suivit Sirius dans la cave pour son entraînement. Harry allait enfin commencer sa formation pour devenir animagus. Il était si impatient. En quelques jours, il s'était passé tellement de chose. Jamais Harry n'avait été si heureux.  
  
- Bien, dit Sirius tirant Harry de ses pensées. Si nous commencions.  
  
Ils s'installèrent à la table, face à face. Sirius prit la parole :  
  
- Comme tu le sais, devenir animagus est un processus long et pénible. Si, si peu de sorcier le sont, c'est aussi parce que c'est un exercice extrêmement difficile. Je suis ici pour t'apprendre les bases, pour le reste tu devras te débrouiller tout seul.  
  
Devant la mine horrifié d'Harry, il ajouta :  
  
- Je ne te serais plus d'aucune aide, une fois que tu auras assimilé les bases !  
  
- Et, ça me prendra combien de temps pour devenir animagus ? demanda Harry.  
  
- Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop ! Moi et ton père avons mis trois ans avant d'y parvenir, et...  
  
- Trois ans !! le coupa Harry.  
  
- Oui, mais nous n'avions personne pour nous aider ! Nous faisions cela lorsque nous avions du temps de libre, de plus nous étions obliger de se cacher ! Mais, je pense que tu mettras moins de temps du fait que tu pourras t'entraîner tout les jours. Et puis je suis sûr que tu assimileras les bases rapidement, vu que tu n'auras aucune recherche à faire, je t'apprendrais tout ce que je sais !  
  
- D'accord, répondit Harry un peu perplexe.  
  
- Avant toutes chose, reprit Sirius, il faut évidemment que tu saches en quoi tu vas te métamorphosé.  
  
- Et comment on peut savoir une telle chose ? dit Harry.  
  
- L'animal correspond au caractère de la personne. Cette animal est lié à toi, il fait parti de toi. En te métamorphosant tu ne fais que de faire ressurgir cet animal du plus profond de toi. Pour découvrir quel est l'animal qui te correspond, il suffit de prononcer l'incantation suivante : « quod est animalem mihi cordi dic me omnis volo scire non dic nihil nemo mihi cors » et alors du plus profond de ton c?ur, il ressurgira. Cette incantation, demande beaucoup d'énergie et une grande concentration. Avant que tu la récites, car seul toi peut découvrir ton animal, il faut la maîtriser parfaitement. Ceci sera très long, ne t'attend pas à réussir à maîtriser cette incantation aujourd'hui.  
  
- Je vais essayer, peux-tu répéter l'incantation s'il te plaît. Dit Harry sur un ton déterminé.  
  
Sirius heureux de la volonté de son filleul, la répéta doucement en détachant bien chaque syllabe. La prononciation semblait très difficile. Pendant donc une heure, Harry s'entraîna à prononcer cette longue incantation, jusqu'à la connaître par c?ur.  
  
- C'est un bon début, dit Sirius. Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, nous verrons la suite demain.  
  
- D'accord, dit Harry.  
  
- Si nous allions dîner maintenant ? Proposa Sirius.  
  
- Là je t'approuve complètement, répondit Harry.  
  
Ils remontèrent, et se dirigèrent comme à l'accoutumé dans la cuisine pour prendre leur repas. Mrs Figg avait préparé un ragoût qui s'averra délicieux. Après le dîner, Sirius et Harry restèrent dans le salon à discuter longuement. Mrs Figg était parti on ne sais où. Lorsque Harry et Sirius montèrent se coucher elle n'était toujours pas revenue. Sirius, ne sembla pas étonné. Harry n'y fit aucune allusion. Il se changea, et s'allongea sur son lit.  
  
Voldemort, il revenait, Cédric mort, les mangemorts... encore ce rêve. Ou plutôt cauchemar. Depuis le tournois des trois sorciers, ses souvenirs n'avait de cesse d'hanter Harry. Presque chaque nuit ce rêve revenait, le tourmentait. Cédric était mort par sa faute, jamais il ne se le pardonnerai. Après un réveil en sursaut au milieu de la nuit suite à son cauchemar, Harry réussit à se recoucher, et il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Sa cicatrice était tout de même un peu douloureuse, mais il oublia vite son mal.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par les hululements d'Hedwidge. Il s'habilla et descendit. Après un bon petit déjeuner il poursuivit son entraînement avec Mrs Figg. Son bouclier s'averrait puissant, mais l'épuisait toujours autant.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
L'après-midi, il descendit avec Sirius.  
  
- Nous allons commencer par répéter la formule, tu t'en rappelle toujours ?  
  
- Bien-sûr, confirma Harry.  
  
Ils répétèrent donc la formule, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry dise :  
  
- Maintenant !  
  
- Quoi ? Demanda Sirius abasourdi  
  
- Maintenant, je veut essayer maintenant.  
  
- Tu es sûr ?  
  
- Oui certain, je me sens prêt !  
  
- Si tu es sûr de toi, alors. Dit Sirius un peu perplexe.  
  
Harry se mit au centre de la pièce, il s'assit en tailleur, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Sirius était à l'autre bout de la pièce pour ne pas le déranger, il observait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Harry, dans une concentration intense, se mit à réciter la formule en boucle. Il était dans une sorte de transe. Tout d'un coup, il eu une sensation bizarre. Comme si quelqu'un se trouvait à côté de lui, mais ce n'était pas Sirius.  
  
Il ouvrit donc les yeux, mais il ne se trouvait plus dans le sous-sol de Mrs Figg. Il commença à paniquer, où pouvait-il bien être. C'est alors que surgit devant lui, une personne qui lui ressemblait étrangement.  
  
- Pa.papa, dit Harry quelques peu hésitant.  
  
La personne en face de lui fit non de la tête. Il regarda mieux et remarqua que ses yeux était vert. C'était lui-même. Comme si son double lisait dans ses pensées, il confirma d'un signe de tête, et effaça tout les doutes d'Harry. Son double se métamorphosa alors devant lui en lion. Harry était très surprit. Il remarqua que le lion avait toujours sa cicatrice, il avait une crinière en bataille tout comme ses cheveux, et, des traces rondes autour des yeux tout comme les lunettes d'Harry, en parlant de ses yeux, ils avaient conservés leur couleur verte. Son double se retransforma, et Harry sortit de sa transe. En face de lui Sirius le regardait, étrangement. Dans son regard se mêlaient étonnement et admiration. Il lui dit alors :  
  
- Tu ne peut pas savoir combien je suis étonné que tu y sois arrivé aussi rapidement. Moi et James avions mit un peu plus d'un mois avant d'arriver à un tel résultat.  
  
Harry sourit à l'évocation de son père.  
  
- Alors, quel est l'animal. Ajouta Sirius avec une pointe de curiosité. - Un lion.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Le reste du mois passa très rapidement, entre tout ses entraînement Harry n'avait pas le temps de penser à Voldemort et la menace qui pesait sans cesse sur ses épaules. Mrs Figg disparaissait mystérieusement tout les soirs. Mais Harry n'osa pas lui demander où elle allait, il était toutes fois très curieux de le savoir. Son entraînement d'animagus se déroulait très bien, il progressait rapidement. Avec Mrs Figg, il avait appris beaucoup de choses utiles. Son bouclier ne l'épuisait plus, est au grand étonnement de sa préceptrice, était très puissant. Mis à part le bouclier, il apprit le sortilège du miroir qui renvoyait les sorts à celui qui le jetait. Il apprit également le maléfice du carcan qui consistait à « clouer » quelqu'un contre un mur ou même au sol. Il apprit aussi un sort contre lesquelles Mrs Figg l'avait mis en garde : le sortilège d'assujettissement. C'était un sortilège très compliqué, il permettait à la personne qui l'appliquait, un contrôle du corps de l'autre. Contrairement à l'impérium, il ne donnait pas un contrôle totale, il n'y avait aucun contrôle sur l'esprit, le sujet avait totale conscience mais ne pouvait agir librement. Mrs Figg avait mis longtemps avant de ce décider à apprendre ce sort à Harry, mais finalement elle se dit qu'Harry en aurait bien besoin contre des mangemorts, et qu'il ne s'en servirait pas à de mauvaises fins. Mis à part ces sorts très puissant, Harry avait appris quelques contre-sort qui pourraient être très utile, et il apprit également, quelques sort commun qui permettaient par exemple de ligoter quelqu'un. Il se rappelait très bien de ce sort, Queudver l'avait utilisé pour le ligoter à la pierre tombale du père de son ennemi : Lord Voldemort. Il en avait un mauvais souvenir. Mrs Figg lui avait même appris quelques sort pour réparer les blessures superficielles. Quelques jours avant la rentrée, Mrs Figg alla sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter à Harry toutes ses fournitures, après un entraînement avec Sirius, il remarqua qu'elle avait également préparé sa valise. Il l'en remercia. 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Poudlard Express.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Le jour de la rentrée, Harry fut accompagné à la gare de Kings Cross par Mrs Figg et un gros chien noir. Ils s'y rendirent avec une voiture du ministère que Dumbledore avait réussi à obtenir. Avant de partir Sirius eu une dernière discussion avec son filleul :  
  
- N'oublies pas que ta formation continuera à Poudlard. Pour ton entraînement d'animagus, tu devras te débrouiller tout seul. Evidemment, Arabella ne viendra pas à Poudlard, donc votre nouveau professeur de défenses contres les forces du mal, se chargera de la deuxième partie de ta formation.  
  
Devant la mine effaré d'Harry, il ajouta :  
  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce nouveau professeur est un ami de longue date de Dumbledore, il n'y aucun risque.  
  
- Bien, donc au revoir Sirius, j'espère que l'on se reverra.  
  
- Oui, au revoir, et n'oublies pas, si tu as le moindre problème tu m'écries.  
  
- D'accord, dit Harry avec un sourire.  
  
Après avoir repris sa forme animagus, ils partirent donc, une voiture les attendaient devant la porte.  
  
Harry, monta dans le train, trouva un compartiment de libre et posa ses bagages. Il redescendit pour dire au revoir à Mrs Figgs.  
  
- Au revoir Arabella, et encore merci pour tout.  
  
- De rien, mon petit, et écris-moi, quand tu seras arrivé.  
  
- Comptez sur moi, lui répondit Harry.  
  
- Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant un sac de papier, je t'es préparé un déjeuner.  
  
- Merci beaucoup, dit-il, un sourire illuminant son visage.  
  
Elle le prit dans ses bras, et ajouta :  
  
- Surtout fait bien attention à toi.  
  
Harry ne sachant que dire, lui sourit encore une fois, il se tourna vers le chien noir et le caressa. Le chien aboya, en signe d'au revoir. Harry en fut très touché. Il remonta donc dans le train et s'installa dans son compartiment.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Il était étonné de ne pas encore avoir vu Ron ou Hermione. Cinq minutes avant que le train ne parte, la porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Une furie se jeta sur lui :  
  
- Oh, Harry je suis si contente de te revoir !  
  
C'était Hermione, et dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Ron qui lui souriait.  
  
- Je commençais à douter que vous viendriez un jour, dit Harry sur un ton qui se voulait sérieux. Puis il commença à rire, suivit de ses deux amis.  
  
- Tu nous as beaucoup manqué ces vacances, commença Ron en s'asseyant.  
  
Hermione hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle partageait le même avis.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant très longtemps. Hermione avait passé les deux dernières semaines de vacances chez Ron, elle leur appris qu'elle avait été nommé préfète et qu'elle avait accepté. Ron ne fit aucune remarque, mais après cette annonce on entendit une petite toux qui n'avait rien de naturel. Harry leur raconta son mois de vacances, il leur parla de tout sauf du fait qu'il essayait de devenir animagus. Bien entendu c'était ses meilleurs amis, mais il préférait simplement leur dire quand il y arriverait.  
  
Au bout d'un moment ils furent interrompu dans leur conversation par une petite sorcière qui traînait un chariot rempli de friandises derrière elle. Malgré le déjeuner que lui avait préparé Mrs Figg, Harry acheta toutes sortes de bonbons, et les partagea avec plaisir avec ses amis. Quand la femme sortie, Hermione réengagea la conversation :  
  
- J'ai quelques chose de très important à vous dire, annonça-t-elle.  
  
Elle semblait brûler d'impatience.  
  
- Eh bien dit-nous, alors ! déclara Ron avec une pointe de curiosité.  
  
Hermione lui fit signe d'attendre, elle se leva, ouvrit la porte, regarda des deux côtés et la referma. Puis elle reprit :  
  
- Vous vous souvenez de Rita Skeeter ?  
  
- Comment pourrais-je oublier cette folle, répliqua Harry amèrement.  
  
- Quoiqu'il en soit. Dit-elle en jetant un regard compatissant à Harry. Vous vous rappelez, je devait la relâcher en arrivant à Londres.  
  
- Et alors ? Réagit Ron, où veux-tu en venir ?  
  
Après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, elle continua :  
  
- Eh bien, avant de la relâcher, je me suis dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux ne pas lui faire confiance.  
  
Elle s'arrêta un moment pour faire durer le suspense et reprit :  
  
- J'ai donc envoyé un courrier à Dumbledore, j'ai utilisé Hedwige quand elle est venue m'apporter une lettre de ta part Harry, ça ne te gêne pas au moins ?  
  
- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit le concerné en lui faisant signe de continuer.  
  
Elle sourit et continua donc :  
  
- Dumbledore est venu la chercher en me remerciant. Il a dit que j'avais fait preuve d'une grande intelligence et perspicacité en la trouvant. Ça faisait un moment qu'il se doutait que Rita avait un espion dans Poudlard. Un procès a eu lieu, et elle sera enfermé à Azkaban.  
  
Ron et Harry firent des yeux rond, marquant leur étonnement. Et Ron dit subitement :  
  
- Mais comment ça se fait que n'en ai pas entendu parler ?  
  
- Le procès n'a eu lieu qu'hier, c'est aussi pour ça que je ne vous en n'ai pas parler avant, j'attendais de connaître le verdict. Le ministère de la magie en à d'ailleurs profité pour en faire un exemple. Comme quoi, soi- disant, même avec le retour de vous-savez-qui ils ont toujours le contrôle. Et c'était un animagus non déclaré, ça découragera les autres de suivre son exemple.  
  
Harry ajouta :  
  
- C'est vrai qu'elle était horrible, mais c'est pas un peu dur de l'envoyer à Azkaban pour ça. Il dit ça en repensant combien les détraqueurs pouvaient être affreux.  
  
- Harry ! Dit Ron indigné. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait à toi et Hermione tu la défend ! moi je trouve qu'elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite !  
  
Harry pensa qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de prolonger la conversation même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec Ron. Il changea donc le sujet. Hermione n'avait pas osé intervenir.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa très bien, ils avaient eu la visite de quelques amis et aussi la visite habituelle de Draco Malefoy accompagné de ces deux acolytes. La personne qu'Harry détestait le plus après Voldemort, peut-être que Rogue, son professeur de potion, pouvait lui aussi prétendre au titre. Pour une fois sa visite ne s'était pas finie en bagarre, mais c'était sûrement parce que le professeur Mc Gonagall patrouillait dans les couloirs. Pour plus de sécurité, suite au retour du Seigneur des Ténébres, quelques professeurs étaient chargé de surveiller le train et encadrait le voyage. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 : Rentrée  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
NOTE DE MOI (en d'autres termes : l'auteur !) : je suis trop désolé, je m'étais un peu trompé et j'avais oublié ce chap, merci à Aiko de me l'avoir fé remarké. Sinon merci aussi pour le review de Juliepotter. Voilà j'espère ke ce chapitre vous plaira je tien a reprécisé ke cete histoire n'a été écrite QUE par Johera et pas par Eléa.  
  
DISCLAMER : Vous le savez ils ne m'apartienne pas sauf Eliassa et Diya, fruit de mon imagination. Ah oué, plus tard dans les prochains chapitre il y aura deux nouveau personnage, inspirés de la réalité donc je peut pas trop dire kil son à moi. Peut etre ke kelkun arrivera à deviner ki ca peut etre.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Harry, Hermione et Ron sortaient d'un carrosse sans chevaux lorsqu'ils furent interceptés par une femme à l'allure sévère. Lunettes carrées, chignon séré, vêtue d'une robe noir et affublé d'un chapeau de la même couleur. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, professeur de métamorphose, directrice de la maison de Gryffondor et également directrice-adjointe de Poudlard se dirigea vers Harry :  
  
- Mr Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.  
  
Déconcerté, Harry, après avoir jeté un regard à ses amis, la suivit sans dire un mot.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Le professeur, toujours suivit par Harry, se rendit vers son bureau. Elle ouvrit la porte, invita Harry à entrer, et après être entrée elle même, ferma la porte pour s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Harry un peu mal à l'aise s'assit à son tour. Elle prit la parole :  
  
- Je ne suis pas sans savoir, que durant tout le mois d'été vous avez suivit une formation intensive.  
  
Harry hocha la tête.  
  
- Les sorts que vous avez appris, vous le savez sûrement, ne sont pas censé être maîtrisé par un élève de cinquième année. C'est pourquoi, j'aimerais que vous promettiez de ne pas vous en servir en présence des autres élèves.  
  
- Bien sûr, professeur vous pouvez compter sur moi. Assura Harry.  
  
- Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins. Je voulais aussi vous dire que votre formation se poursuivra avec notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Mr Eliassa. Celles-ci aura lieu tout les mardis soir de six à sept heures ainsi que le jeudi à la même heure, vous commencerez ce mardi même, c'est à dire demain. Puisque vous n'avez pas cours avec Mr Eliassa avant, vous voudrez bien vous rendre dans la salle des enchantements, qui vous à été si gentiment prêtée par Mr Flitwick.  
  
- D'accord, répondit simplement Harry, incapable d'en dire plus. Il avait toujours été intimidé par le professeur Mc Gonagall.  
  
- Et toutes mes félicitations Mr Potter, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Pardon ? dit Harry qui ne comprenait rien.  
  
- Vous avez été nommé au poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ajouta-t-elle visiblement heureuse.  
  
Harry n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles. Lui, nommé capitaine, il n'arrivait même plus à parler.  
  
- Moi, capitaine de l'équipe.réussit-il à dire difficilement.  
  
Le professeur hocha la tête avec toujours le même sourire, puis dit :  
  
- Je crois que nous devrions rejoindre le banquet à présent.  
  
Avant de partir, Harry dit :  
  
- Merci professeur.  
  
- Oh, mais vous le méritez Mr Potter, répondit-elle.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Puis elle se leva, imitée par Harry, et ils partirent tout deux vers la Grande Salle. La répartition venait juste de finir et Rusard, le concierge de l'école, emportait le choixpeau ainsi qu'un tabouret hors de la salle. C'était la troisième fois qu'Harry ratait la répartition.  
  
Harry, qui gêné, sentait tout les regards sur lui, se pressa d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Ron et d'Hermione qui lui avaient gardé une place, tandis que le professeur Mc Gonagall rejoignait la table des professeurs, au fond de la salle.  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ? Demanda Ron.  
  
Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, le directeur se leva et pris la parole pour son habituel discours :  
  
- Bonsoir à tous, une nouvelle année commence. Tout d'abord j'aimerais souhaiter la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves, qui, je l'espère, adopteront Poudlard comme leur seconde maison. J'aimerais également souhaiter la bienvenue par mis nous à notre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal : Mr Eliassa.  
  
Il fit signe à un homme qui devait à peine avoir vingt ans de se lever. Il avait des cheveux châtains clair, lisse et raide qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, un sourire radieux était affiché à ses lèvres, quand à ses yeux, de là où il était Harry ne pouvait pas en distinguer la couleur. Mr Eliassa se leva et fit un sourire poli à l'assemblé ainsi qu'un signe de tête. Après un petit silence pesant, durant lequel les élèves admiraient le professeur, les applaudissement explosèrent dans la salle. Tout les élèves semblaient charmés par ce nouveau professeur, même les serpentards. Harry pensa qu'il se dégageait quelques choses de particulier de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Après que Mr Eliassa se soit rassis, Dumbledore continua son discours :  
  
- Cette année, vous êtes sûrement déjà tous au courant, toutes futures sorties à Pré-au-lard est annulée.  
  
Devant la mine triste des élèves, il s'empressa d'ajouter :  
  
- Par contre, le tournois de Quiddich est maintenu pour l'instant. A ce propos, tout les élèves au dessus de la première année, qui souhaiteraient faire parti de l'équipe de leur maison, devront soumettre leur candidature à Mme Bibine qui se chargera d'organiser des sélections avec le capitaine de chaque équipe. Vous savez également, mais je me doit tout de même de vous le rappelez, que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite n'est pas autorisé aux élèves. Plus encore par les temps qui courent. Avec le retour de Voldemort.  
  
Il marqua une pause après l'annonce de ce nom qui fit frémir tous les élèves. (enfin presque tous, vu que bien évidemment, ça laissait Harry indifférent). Il reprit :  
  
- Comme je disais, avec le retour de Voldemort. Et il jeta aux élèves un regard appuyé. J'attends de votre part la plus grande prudence. L'accès au Parc, est donc lui aussi strictement interdit à tous les élèves après la tombée de la nuit, sous peine de lourdes punitions. Et je préviens tous les petits malins, (et il jeta un autre regard appuyé mais cette fois-ci seulement à Fred et Georges qui s'empressèrent d'afficher un air innocent) qui penseraient intelligent d'essayer de sortir du château, que se soit dans le parc, ou par quelques autres moyens à Pré-au-lard par exemple (un petit sourire malicieux traversa son visage, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange), que ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. Une protection à été mise en place, ajouta-t-il avec le même sourire malicieux, par moi-même afin d'empêcher toutes personnes non autorisées à sortir la nuit hors du château, ou hors de l'enceinte de l'école. Sur-ce, bon appétit à tous. Dit- il en levant les bras.  
  
Les plats d'or jusqu'alors vide sur les tables, se remplirent de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Harry perdu dans ses pensées se concentra sur son assiette, pendant que Dumbledore se rasseyait.  
  
La fin du repas, se passa agréablement. Comme d'habitude les elfes s'étaient surpassés pour ce premier repas de l'année qui était exquis. Même si Harry avait beaucoup grignoté dans le train, il mangea avec plaisir et se resservit plusieurs fois tout en discutant avec Ron et Hermione. Il leur rapporta toutes la discussion avec Mc Gonagall. Et après l'évidente discrétion de Ron, à propos de la nomination d'Harry au poste de capitaine, il fut félicité par toute la table.  
  
Hermione, assumant son nouveau rôle de préfète, sous le regard moqueur de Ron, accompagna les nouveaux élèves jusqu'à la tour de Griffondor. Ron et Harry, montèrent dans leur dortoirs, où leurs affaires avaient été amenées et allèrent se coucher.  
  
Harry se sentait très bien, trop bien pensait-il. Il avait passé les meilleures vacances de sa vie, pour une fois avec son parrain, et il était de retour à Poudlard. Ça faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu parler de Voldemort et cela l'inquiétait. Tout était trop calme, que pouvait-il bien préparer ? C'est sur ces sombres pensées, qu'Harry succomba enfin au sommeil. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Prédiction et fourchelang  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par Ron qui le secouait légèrement. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il dormait paisiblement, la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi aussi bien c'était chez Mr Figg. Il s'habilla, et descendit dans la salle commune avec Ron. Hermione les attendaient. Ils partirent ensemble pour prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, c'était le premier jour de cours.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Après un cours ennuyant d'Histoire de la magie, donné par le seul professeur-fantôme de l'établissement, Mr Binns, Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers leur cours de botanique. Puis ils allèrent déjeuner, et Ron appréhendait déjà le cour de Divination qu'ils auraient, lui et Harry, l'après-midi même. Harry, s'efforçait donc de manger en ne pensant plus à Voldemort, entre un Ron qui pestait contre Trelawney, et une Hermione qui affirmait qu'ils auraient mieux fait de suivre son exemple et d'abandonner la Divination. Il s'ensuivit donc un débat acharné, et l'inévitable et habituelle dispute entre Hermione et Ron.  
  
Harry décida de les laisser, il en avait plus qu'assez de leur dispute idiote après tout. D'ailleurs ils étaient tellement occuper à s'acharner l'un sur l'autre qu'il ne remarquèrent même pas le départ prématuré d'Harry.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Harry attendait Ron devant la salle de Trelawney, celui-ci ne mis pas longtemps à se montrer :  
  
- Tu étais passé où Harry ?  
  
- Oh, j'avais fini de manger, et puisque j'en avais marre de vous voir vous disputer j'ai décidé de m'éclipser. Dit Harry, sur un ton badin.  
  
- Je suis désolé, répondit Ron.  
  
Ils furent coupés dans leur discussion, par l'ouverture de la trappe, qui donnait sur la salle de cour. Une échelle glissa. Harry, et Ron se regardèrent, et soupirèrent.  
  
Une fois arrivés en classe, ils s'installèrent sur des poufs, au fond de la classe, afin d'être le plus loin possible de cette folle qui leur servait de professeur, et aussi afin d'être le plus prêt possible des fenêtres pour échapper à l'atmosphère étouffante de cette salle.  
  
Entre les nuages d'encens, et les glapissement de Lavande et Parvati, ferventes admiratrices du professeur de divination ; une silhouette apparue. Le professeur Trelawney, commença donc son blabla habituel. Entre le détail du programme de cette année, et les commentaires de Ron, Harry commençait fermement à s'endormir. La chaleur du feu de bois, que Trelawney s'entêtait à laisser malgré qu'il ne faisait aucunement froid, n'aidait en rien Harry à rester éveillé. Mme Trelawney passait dans les rangs, ses bracelets cliquetants, les paillettes de sa robe brillant à la lueur du feu, et distribuait des bâtons d'encens aux élèves.  
  
- Vous vous dirigerez à tour de rôle vers la cheminée pour allumer vos bâtons d'encens, puis à l'aide des pages 10 et 11 de votre manuel, vous essayerais d'interpréter les délicates volutes de fumée de votre camarade.  
  
Après avoir allumé leurs encens, et s'être assis, Ron et Harry avait du mal à garder leur sérieux. Un regard menaçant de la part de leur professeur suffit à Ron, pour feindre de travailler un temps soit peu. Il ouvrit le manuel, et tenta d'interpréter les « délicates volutes de fumée » comme disait Trelawney, du bâton d'encens de Harry.  
  
- Alors, d'après le livre, une nouvelle rencontre s'annonce bientôt. Tu vas peut-être rencontrer le sinistros. Dit-il d'un air qui se voulait tragique.  
  
- Oh, mon Dieu, j'ai si peur ! dit Harry, en s'éclatant de rire.  
  
Le professeur fut attiré par le rire, et après un regard désapprobateur, elle se mit à la place de Ron, et repris l'interprétation :  
  
- Oh, mon pauvre petit, une venue inattendue perturbera l'ordre des choses. Un événement tragique aura lieu, oh ! non c'est trop horrible...  
  
- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dirent les autres élèves qui furent attirés par les cris du professeur.  
  
- Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire. Non, ne m'obligeais pas à vous le dire c'est trop affreux.  
  
Elle ne se fit toutes fois pas prier trop longtemps par les élèves avant d'ajouter :  
  
Je vois, la mort mes petits. Oui la mort, elle est là, elle guette...  
  
Harry et Ron, tentait de cacher leur rire, mais s'en était trop, il n'en pouvait plus.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
S'en suivit un cour de métamorphose, le professeur Mc Gonagall était tout aussi sévère qu'à son habitude. A la fin de l'heure elle rappela à Harry de ne pas oublier son entraînement avec Mr Eliassa, à six heures.  
  
A six heures moins dix, Harry quitta donc ses amis et la salle commune de Gryffondor pour se rendre vers la salle des enchantements. Mr Eliassa l'attendait déjà. Il avait des yeux bleus, non gris, enfin bleu-gris. Ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés, un sourire accroché au lèvres. Harry se demandait quel âge il pouvait bien avoir, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'est à dire hier lors du banquet, il s'était dit que son nouveau professeur devait avoir pas plus de vingt ans, mais là. C'était intriguant. En même temps il paraissait jeune, et vieux. Dans ses yeux, on voyait le poids des années. Il paraissait puissant, Harry ne savait pas comment il pouvait l'affirmer mais il le savait. En fait, c'était un peu comme Dumbledore, oui, il lui faisait penser à son directeur : apparence charmante, calme, vulnérable, mais redoutable à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait que dans ses yeux qu'on pouvait lire, ses émotions, sa vrai nature. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées le professeur après l'avoir accueilli lui dit :  
  
- Les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme.  
  
Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, il venait de se rendre compte que ça faisait un moment qu'il fixait son professeur, il se sentit tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Mr Eliassa esquissa un sourire, et poursuivi :  
  
- On m'a chargé de poursuivre votre entraînement, en ma qualité de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. J'aimerais bien que vous me dites, ce que vous avez appris jusque là.  
  
- Euh, oui. bien sûr. Pendant ce mois de vacances j'ai appris avec Mrs Figgs : le sortilège du bouclier, le sortilège du miroir, le maléfice du carcan, le sortilège d'assujettissement, quelques contre-sorts, et puis quelques sorts très courant comme mobilicorpus. Elle m'a même appris comment soigner quelques blessures superficielles. J'ai également révisé des sort que je connaissais déjà. C'est à dire : le patronus, stupéfix, expelliarmus, le maléfice du saucissons, et le maléfice d'entrave.  
  
- C'est de bonne base, nous allons pouvoir faire un travail intéressant tout les deux.  
  
Pour exprimer son accord, Harry hocha la tête. Ce professeur l'intriguait toujours autant, il ne pouvait l'expliquer. Pourtant, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Son professeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir, il s'exécuta. Mr Eliassa s'assit en face de lui et débuta :  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé de vos compétences. Et je peux vous assurer que nous feront un travail important ensemble. Il m'a également dit que vous parliez fourchelang.  
  
Harry se sentit mal, que devait-il répondre. Lorsque ses camarades s'étaient rendus compte de cela, toute l'école le détestait et l'ignorait, et lorsque Rita Skeeter l'avait mentionné dans un de ses articles, tout le monde sorcier le prenait pour un délinquant instable, perturbé mentalement et potentiellement dangereux.  
  
Sentant son malaise son professeur dit :  
  
- Vous savez, je ne trouve pas que parler fourchelang est une caractéristique de la magie noire.  
  
Harry se sentit tout de suite mieux, mais était quand même un peu étonné. Son professeur continuait :  
  
- Je trouve que c'est un don de pouvoir converser avec les animaux, même les serpents. Tout le monde pense que seuls les adeptes de la magie noire parle cette langue mais c'est faux. Si les adeptes de la magie noire sont intéressés par cette langue c'est parce qu'elle renferme un grand pouvoir. C'est une rare qualité, et les personnes qui maîtrisent le fourchelang, sont rares à l'affirmer, de peur de se faire rejeter. Je crois que vous avez pu, par expérience, vous en rendre compte. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je parle moi-même le fourchelang, ce n'est pas la seule langue que je maîtrise, je peux parler avec beaucoup d'autres animaux, mais ce n'est pas une langue que je déteste. Pourtant je ne pratique pas la magie noire.  
  
- J'ignorais tout ça, dit Harry. Vous dites que le fourchelang renferme un grand pouvoir ! mais lequel ? A part faire peur au personne qui l'entendent, je ne vois pas quel genre de pouvoir à cette langue !  
  
- Eh, bien c'est une langue puissante. Il existe des sorts, très compliqué et puissant qui n'existe que dans cette langue. Et pour certains sortilèges, ils peuvent augmenter en puissance récités dans cette langue. Mais ça ne marche pas pour tous les sorts, et il faut une grande concentration, et une grande puissance pour y arriver.  
  
Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça peu à peu.  
  
- Mais je ne doute pas que vous y arriverez. Avec un peu d'entraînement !  
  
Harry sembla tout d'un coup un peu plus heureux. Il mettait tant d'espoir dans cette formation, il espérait tant pouvoir un jour vaincre Voldemort. Car il l'avait compris maintenant, il n'y avait que lui, qui avait cette aptitude.  
  
- A part cela, je pourrais également vous aider dans votre formation animagus.  
  
- Vous.vous êtes au courant, bégaya Harry surpris.  
  
- Oui, Dumbledore m'en à parler. Je pourrais vous aider à progresser rapidement. Je connais quelques techniques, que seules quelques rares personnes connaissent. Elles rendent la transformation plus simple et plus rapide, mais ne sont pas connues dans le monde des sorciers.  
  
- Comment ça se fait ?  
  
- Ça, nous en parlerons un autre jour, aujourd'hui le cour sera consacré au fourchelang.  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Le professeur se leva et commença à faire les cent pas, tout en donnant des conseils à Harry, il expliquait les caractéristiques du fourchelang, il cita quelques sorts et montra des exemples à Harry. Puis il s'assit, et recommença :  
  
- Je sais, que chez vous le fourchelang est naturel, inné. Vous ne le maîtrisez pas, mais vous le comprenez le parlez, pourtant vous ne l'avez jamais appris. Ça nous facilitera grandement les choses. Voilà ce que j'aimerais qu'on fasse : il est déjà six heures et demie, j'aimerais donc que toute la demi-heure qui reste nous parlions, de tout et de rien. Vous pouvez me posez des questions, et vice-versa, tout ce que je veux, c'est que nous discutions. Evidemment tout cela en fourchelang.  
  
- Je suis d'accord. Mais le problème, c'est que je n'arrive à parler fourchelang que lorsque je me trouve devant un serpent.  
  
- Oui, mais vous avez bien réussi à ouvrir la chambre des secrets en deuxième année.  
  
Harry était abasourdi, il savait également cela, y avait-il seulement quelque chose à propos de lui dont il n'était pas au courant.  
  
- Oui, je sais également cela. Dit son professeur amusé.  
  
Décidément il était étrange ce professeur. Harry reprit ses esprits et répliqua :  
  
- C'est vrai, mais je n'avait qu'un mot à dire. Et ça m'a demandé beaucoup de temps et de concentration. Et puis il y avait le dessin d'un serpent en face de moi, ça m'a facilité les choses.  
  
- Je crois que ça ne sera pas très difficile, vu que je parle fourchelang, vous répondrez automatiquement dans cette langue. A force de la pratiquer, vous la maîtriserai parfaitement, et je commencerais à vous apprendre quelques sortilèges.  
  
- Je veut bien essayer alors.  
  
Pendant toute la demi-heure suivante ils discutèrent en fourchelang, son nouveau professeur était tout de même très sympathique malgré ses airs mystérieux. Il s'averra que Harry réussit parfaitement l'exercice, du moment que son professeur eu commencé.  
  
Lorsque Harry fut sorti pour se rendre dans la grande salle où il allait dîner, le professeur Eliassa se retrouva seul dans la salle, à penser. Enfin, presque seul.  
  
- Tu sais Diya, Harry a un énorme potentiel. Je trouve qu'il est très mûr pour son âge, mais trop de choses pèsent sur lui. Qu'en penses-tu ?  
  
La poche du professeur s'agita un peu, et il en sortit un petit être, pas plus de cinq centimètres, avec de fines ailes transparentes et fragiles, apparemment de sexe féminin, ce petite être était très mignon, des petites oreilles pointus et entouré d'une lueur dorée. C'est une fée, elle s'appelle Diya. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle fée, elle à été envoyée par sa communauté afin d'aider et de protéger Harry, tout comme le professeur Eliassa.  
  
- Oui, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Eliassa fils d'Elkhbir.  
  
Harry, marchait dans le couloir, il se rendait vers la Grande Salle. Il repensait à tout ce que le professeur Eliassa lui avait dit, il repensait à ce cour qu'il avait eu.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Au même moment, quelque part dans le sud de la France :  
  
- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? tu aimes ?  
  
- Ouais, ça va, c'est pas mal.  
  
Deux jeunes filles, d'a peu prés quinze ans, étaient penchés sur une feuille en train de lire. Elles se trouvaient dans une chambre aux murs couleur abricot. Installées à un bureau en bois clair, en face d'une bibliothèque vert pistache.  
  
- Merci, ça me fait plaisir.  
  
- De rien, par contre, vive les fautes d'orthographes.  
  
- Bon ça va, tu sais que j'ai jamais été douée pour ça.  
  
- N'empêche qu'est-ce que je donnerais pas pour que ce soit vrai, je veux dire...  
  
- Ouais, je te comprends tout à fait, qu'est que j'aimerais vivre ça, et...  
  
La jeune fille fut tout d'un coup coupée par son amie qui lui donnait des coups de coudes.  
  
- Mais quoi, qu'est-ce qui as, à quoi tu joues.  
  
- Regarde !  
  
Elle pointait du doigt la feuille qu'elle lisait quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle-ci était entourée d'une vive lumière, et se suréleva un peu, elle flottait à quelques centimètres des adolescentes bouche-bée.  
  
Mais, qu'est-ce que...  
  
Commença l'une d'elle. Elle furent alors toutes deux attirées vers l'endroit où se trouvait la feuille, à la place on pouvait voir un grand rectangle bleu de la taille d'une porte. Le rectangle les aspira, elles passèrent ce qui semblait être une porte, puis, plus rien. 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Apparition surprenante  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Dumbledore était assis au bout d'une grande table, située dans une pièce adjacente à son bureau. Il semblait présider une assemblée, les autres personnes autour de la table n'était pas très nombreuses. On pouvait reconnaître : Mr Weasley, le père de Ron ; Rémus Lupin, ancien professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal assis à côté de Sirius Black, parrain de Harry et « criminel » recherché. Pas loin de lui, était assise Mrs Figg, la voisine d'Harry, à ses côtés le professeur Rogue était installé, il jetait sans cesse des regards dégoûté vers Sirius qui le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Un homme qui devait avoir quarante ans était également assis à la table, on pouvait aussi distinguer le professeur Mc Gonagall. Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore se tenait à côté de son maître.  
  
La si étrange assemblée paraissait en grande discussion, dans leur débat animé il furent interrompus par un phénomène pour le moins étrange.  
  
Soudainement, au dessus de la table un immense rectangle bleu, à coup sûr de la taille d'une personne, se dessina. Deux jeunes filles, en sortirent et tombèrent sur la table.  
  
Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers les deux jeunes filles, âgés de quinze ans tout au plus. Tout le monde paraissait subjugué et étonné par cette soudaine apparition, hormis Dumbledore qui gardait son plus grand sérieux fasse à la situation. Même les deux nouvelles venues donnait l'impression de ne pas comprendre leur présence en un tel lieu, que faisaient-elles ici ? mais surtout où pouvaient-elles bien être ? l'une d'elle ne cacha pas son étonnement, et rompis le silence de plomb qui s'était installé :  
  
- Mais, où est-ce qu'on est ? c'est pas possible je suis en train de rêver c'est ça ?!  
  
Son amie, l'approuva silencieusement, son regard se dirigea vers le chapeau du professeur Mc Gonagall, les robes qu'arboraient tous les gens présents autour de la table, l'étrange oiseau rouge et or, puis le vieil homme qui se tenait à côté de l'oiseau. Un vieil homme, à longue barbe blanche, une robe orné d'étoile et de lune, un chapeau pointu. Elle ajouta à l'intention de son amie :  
  
- Attends, c'est carnaval ou quoi ?  
  
Puis d'un coup elles commencèrent à rire, malgré la gravité de la situation, et la fille qui avait commencé à parler ajouta :  
  
- On sais pas où on est, ni qui sont les gens autour de nous et on trouve encore le moyen de rire.  
  
- Ouais, c'est vrai, admit son amie, mais moi personnellement j'en viens à la conclusion qu'on est en train de faire un de ces rêves débiles qui ont aucun sens et...  
  
Elle fut interrompu dans son élan, par son amie qui lui chuchota :  
  
- Eh, c'est pas possible, regarde, il te font pas penser à quelque chose ces gens ?  
  
- Non à quoi ils devraient me faire penser ?  
  
- Tu vas peut-être me prendre pour une folle mais moi je trouve qu'ils sont habillés, et ils ressemblent à la description des personnages de Harry Potter.  
  
- Ah ouais, t'as raison j'avais même pas remarquer ! ça doit être ces cinglés qui font des réunions de fans, et qui essayent de se mettre dans la peau des personnages. T'sais comme ces personnes qui sont fans du seigneur des anneaux ou quoi qui se déguisent en elfes, et font des rassemblements pour partager leur passion.  
  
- Je crois que t'as raison, mais ça explique toujours pas comment on est arrivées ici.  
  
Tandis que les deux jeunes filles continuaient leur discussion insouciante, l'assemblée continuait de les regarder toujours aussi consternée. Dumbledore décida alors de reprendre en main la situation.  
  
D'un raclement de gorge, il intervint :  
  
- Excusez-moi mesdemoiselles, de vous déranger dans votre discussion qui je ne le doutes pas doit être fascinante, mais je crois que nous nous posons tous la même question : Que faites-vous ici ?  
  
- Eh bien j'avouerais que nous ne le savons pas nous-même, répondit une des jeunes filles.  
  
- Mais pourrions nous savoir au moins ou nous sommes s'il-vous-plaît. Ajouta l'autre jeune fille.  
  
- Oui, répondit le vieil homme, vous êtes à Poudlard école de sorcellerie, dont je suis le directeur. Je me présente : Professeur Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se mirent alors à rire, le reste de l'assemblée semblait outré par ce manque de respect.  
  
- Tu vois qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, c'est bien ces cinglés qui s'identifient à leur idole.  
  
- Ouais, là c'est vrai t'avais raison.  
  
Elle se tourna vers le vieil homme et lui dit :  
  
- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule j'espère. Bon c'est bien drôle mais qui êtes vous réellement s'il vous plaît.  
  
- Je viens de vous le dire, répondit-il calmement.  
  
L'autre fille prit la parole et dit :  
  
- Bon je comprends que vous puissiez être fan et tout, moi-même j'aime bien ce livre, mais quand même à votre âge. Vous pourriez au moins être plus sérieux.  
  
- Mais de quel livre parlez-vous donc, coupa le professeur Mc Gonagall qui depuis un moment bouillonnait sur sa chaise.  
  
- C'est évident non ?  
  
- Non, ça ne l'est pas le moins du monde. Répondit Rémus Lupin.  
  
Elle jeta un regard intrigué vers lui et dit :  
  
- Bien, je sais pas à quoi vous jouez tous, la petite blague était bien sympas, mais vous pourriez être plus sérieux quand même, surtout pour des personnes de votre âge.  
  
Ils se jetèrent des regards incrédules. Et Dumbledore ajouta :  
  
- Bien, pourrions-nous savoir, maintenant de quel livre parlez-vous.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles, confuses, ne comprenaient plus rien à la situation, elles répondirent à l'unisson :  
  
- De Harry Potter, voyons. 


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Pensées  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Ludmilla, était allongée dans un lit. Elle ne dormait pas, elle fixait de ses yeux ouverts le plafond, plongés dans ses pensées. A côté d'elle, Tahessa, sa meilleure amie dormait profondément dans un autre lit, situé à l'extrémité de la pièce, sous la fenêtre.  
  
La nuit était sombre, Ludmilla, dans cette chambre provisoire, repensait à tout ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.  
  
Si quelqu'un lui aurait dit qu'elle vivrait un jour quelque chose comme cela jamais elle n'y aurait cru. Elle était vraiment à Poudlard, et le vieil homme était vraiment Albus Dumbledore. C'était si invraisemblable. Au début, elle n'avait pas voulu le croire, mais après quelques preuves de magie elle était bien obligé de se résigner. Elle ne rêvait pas, elle s'était pincée une bonne dizaine de fois sans résultat. Et tout semblait si réel.  
  
Comment, mais comment ? c'était la première question qu'elle et Tahessa avaient posé à Dumbledore. Apparemment, l'explication bien qu'incroyable était simple. Par le biais du texte qu'elle lisaient, qui portait sur le monde d'Harry Potter, et leur désir, inconsciemment elles avaient ouvert un portail vers un monde parallèle, une autre réalité. C'était l'explication la plus logique qu'on avait pu trouver. Après une longue discussion, il avait été convenu que les deux jeunes filles intégrerai Poudlard, elles seraient présentés comme de jeunes étudiantes venues d'une petite école de sorcellerie quelque part en France. Le jour d'Halloween, elle seront répartis dans une des maisons.  
  
A cette annonce, Tahessa et Ludmilla réagirent de la même manière : mais comment feront-elles si elles n'ont pas de pouvoir magiques ? et dans tout les cas, comment feraient-elles pour rattraper quatre années de cours ? A cela Dumbledore répondit, qu'elles n'étaient pas moldu. Après tout, si elles avaient réussi à activer le portail et à arriver jusqu'ici, elles possédaient des pouvoirs, même si elles ne le savaient pas.  
  
Elle, une sorcière, elle en avait tant rêvé, mais elle pensait que cela resterait un rêve, ça paraissait si inconcevable, et pourtant...  
  
En tout cas, d'ici à Halloween (c'est à dire un peu moins de deux mois), Tahessa et elle-même, devront suivre des cours intensifs afin d'assimiler ne serait-ce que les bases.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Quelques couloirs plus loins, derrière le tableau d'une grosse dame, dans un des dortoirs de la tour de Gryffondor, Harry ne trouvait pas non plus le sommeil.  
  
Avec les ronflement de Neville en fond sonore, Harry était lui aussi perdu dans le pays merveilleux de ses pensées.  
  
A côté de lui, dormait un serpent au contact froid. Elle, car s'était une femelle, avait été baptisé : Mélusine. Elle lui avait été offerte par Hagrid. Le professeur Eliassa, après l'avoir appris par Hagrid, avait dit à Harry que ça « tombait à pic », comme cela il pourra s'entraîner à parler fourchelang. Harry l'avait appelé Mélusine, en souvenir de la sorcière du même nom qui possédait la faculté de se métamorphoser en serpent. De plus, comme Hedwige portait le nom d'un sorcier célèbre, il continuait dans la même idée.  
  
Fred et George, eux, comme promis, lui offrirent également leur cadeau. Ils lui avaient offert des jumelles qui permettaient de voir à travers les murs. « Très utile pour espionner les filles » avaient-ils dit en riant. Harry, lui en voyait une autre utilité. En plus de sa cape d'invisibilité, et de la carte du maraudeur, lors de ses escapades nocturnes il aurait maintenant les jumelles-qui-voient-tout.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Les jours suivant défilèrent à une vitesse incroyable. Entre ses cours, les cours de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal renforcé, ses séances secrète d'animagus, et bien entendu les entraînements de Quididich, Harry n'avait plus le temps de penser à autre chose, comme à Voldemort par exemple. Il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'une bonne scéance de Quididch pour remettre les idées en places et se défouler, d'ailleurs, la nouvelle équipe de Quididch avait enfin était constituée. Et à l'étonnement de tous, Ron avait obtenu le poste de Gardien. Il y avait maintenant dans l'équipe trois Weasley. Bien entendu il y avait toujours des imbéciles jaloux qui criait au favoritisme, vu que Harry était capitaine. Mais on leurs avaient vite rabattu le clapet en leur faisant comprendre que ça avait été le reste de l'équipe aidée par Mrs Bibine, est Mrs Mc Gonagall qui avaient choisi le nouveau membre de l'équipe.  
  
Ron lui était aux anges. Pour une fois, un peu de gloire personnelle ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Pendant ce temps, Tahessa et Ludmilla, elles n'ont plus ne savaient plus ou donner de la tête. On avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de les renvoyer dans leur monde, et elles suivaient des cours à un rythme affolant afin de rattraper le plus de choses possibles.  
  
Le lendemain, c'était Halloween, déjà... le temps passait tellement vite... 


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Halloween  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Une odeur de citrouille emplissait tout le château. Ce soir, le traditionnel repas d'Halloween aura lieu. Tout le château baignait dans une grande excitation. La veille, Dumbledore leur avait annoncé qu'ils accueilleraient deux nouvelles élèves venues de France.  
  
Tous le monde était curieux de savoir qui elles étaient, à quoi elles ressemblaient...  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Dans leur chambre, Tahessa et Ludmilla rangeaient leurs affaires. L'école finançait leur courte période d'étude. Elles étaient, elles aussi impatiente. Ce soir, elles allaient enfin intégrer officiellement Poudlard. Bien sûr aucun élève ne savait que deux jeunes françaises, étaient dans le château depuis bientôt deux mois.  
  
Tandis que Ludmilla pliait une robe, Tahessa commença à parler :  
  
- J'ai hâte à ce soir, je sens que cette courte période à Poudlard sera pas mal.  
  
- C'est clair ! En tout cas, ça ne pourra qu'être mieux que le lycée.  
  
- Je t'approuves entièrement. Les cours de Sciences Physique, de Français et d'Histoire/Géo commençait à m'ennuyer sérieusement.  
  
- Rien à dire, je t'approuves encore et toujours autant. Je commençais à en avoir marre des « x au carré » des « métaphores filée » et des « couleurs qui migrent sur un chromatogramme ».  
  
Elles commencèrent à s'éclater de rire sans raison, comme à leur habitude, et continuèrent, tant bien que mal, à ranger leurs affaires.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione se promenaient dans le parc. Leur journée de cours était enfin achevée, et le banquet d'Halloween aurait lieu dans quelques heures.  
  
- Vous savez, je me demande comment seront les deux nouvelles élèves. Dit Ron.  
  
- Personnellement, leur physique m'importe peu, mais si elles sont à Gryffondor, j'espère qu'elles sont sympathique. Dit Hermione.  
  
Ron se tourna vers Harry :  
  
- T'en penses quoi, toi ?  
  
- Oh, moi je m'en fiche.  
  
Harry était préoccupé par autre chose. Cela faisait quelques jours que sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, il essayait lui-même d'oublier la douleur. Il ne voulait surtout inquiéter personne.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Le soir même, à l'heure du dîner, nos trois amis se rendirent vers la Grande Salle. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà installés.  
  
Après que tout le monde eu intégré sa place, Dumbledore pris la parole :  
  
- Bonsoir à tous, ce soir, exceptionnellement nous recevons deux nouvelles élèves venues de France. Elles seront répartis dans une des quatre maisons, et j'aimerais, quelque-soit la maison qui leur sera désigné, que tout le monde les accueilles gentiment.  
  
Après des hochements de tête de pratiquement tout les élèves (nous ne citerons pas ceux qui ne font pas partis du « pratiquement ») il fit signe au professeur Mc Gonagall, qui ouvrit une petite porte derrière la table des professeurs. Deux jeunes filles apparurent :  
  
- Je vous présente Ludmilla Desieme et Tahessa Lyrelice. Annonça Dumbledore. Mlle Desieme, approchez-vous s'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Ludmilla apparu donc à la lumière.  
  
Elle était brune, ses cheveux mi-longs parsemés de mèches couleur cuivre sur le devant, finissaient par des boucles subtiles et retombaient en dégradé sur ses épaules. Elle était légèrement mate de peau, ces origines orientales ne faisaient aucun doute. Son visage fin était éclairé par de grands yeux vert noisette, comportant de longs cils. Sa petite bouche affichait sans cesse un sourire radieux. Elle était petite de taille, mais possédait un corps gracieux aux courbes généreuses. Ses petites mains aux doigts fins ne cessaient de toucher ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Elle n'arrêtait pas de tripoter ses grandes boucles d'oreilles, des créoles en or qu'elle tournait dans tout les sens. Lorsqu'elle ne souriait pas, elle se mordait les lèvres dans un signe anxieux.  
  
Elle s'assit sur le tabouret que Mc Gonagall avait apporté et passa le choixpeau magique. Après quelques secondes de réflexions celui-ci cria :  
  
- Gryffondor !  
  
Ainsi, elle alla s'asseoir rapidement à la table, où elle fut accueilli par des exclamations joyeuses.  
  
- Mlle Lyrelice, à votre tour. Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Elle pris également place sur le tabouret et se coiffa du choixpeau. On la voyait faire des signes négatifs de la tête, elle devait être en désaccord avec celui-ci. Finalement après une minutes il cria :  
  
Gryffondor !  
  
Toute heureuse elle alla s'asseoir près de Ludmilla.  
  
Elle était très contrastée avec son amie, mais tout aussi charmante, si ce n'est plus. Elle avait les cheveux châtains clairs voisinant le blond, comprenant plusieurs mèches blondes éclaircies par le soleil. Ses cheveux étaient raides et courts, coupés en un léger dégradé. Sa peau, blanche et douce comme du lait semblait fragile. Ses yeux, étaient eux d'un bleu profond, sa bouche rose clair inspirait des pétales de roses et s'agitait sans arrêt dans des paroles adressé à son amie et des sourires qu'elles partageaient. Elle était également petite et fine, mais avait moins de forme et était un peu plus grande tout de même que Ludmilla, quelques centimètres tout au plus.  
  
Les deux amies, était dans une grande euphorie sans raison apparente. Elles semblaient s'amuser de leurs propres paroles. Elles attiraient tout les regards et s'en délectaient. Après leur premier pas dans la salle, et leur étonnement, elles étaient tout à fait à l'aise. Sûre d'elles, elles observaient les élèves et émettaient des commentaires à voix basse. S'en suivait toujours leurs gloussements inexpliqués. Etrangement, Dumbledore paraissait partager leur sentiment. Et un rire, qu'il essayait vainement de cacher, était perceptible au coin de sa bouche. Leur regard étaient si particulier. D'un côté d'immenses yeux verts à la lumière, noisette parfois et de l'autre de profonds et conceptuels yeux bleus. Leurs rires eux, étaient tout aussi singulier. Elles avaient une présence, et une assurance déroutante. Bref on ne pouvait faire autrement que de les contempler. Personne ne parvenait à s'arracher à cette nouvelle vision.  
  
Personne n'essaya d'engager la conversation avec elles, ils étaient bien trop intimidés et n'osaient pas les interrompre. En tant que préfète, Hermione avait reçu l'instruction de conduire les deux jeunes filles jusqu'à la tour puis jusqu'à leur dortoir à la fin du banquet.  
  
Les conversations allaient de bon train, on en était au dessert. Deux Serpentards, des septième années, se levèrent simultanément. Ils firent signe vers la table de Serdaigle, une jeune fille préfète en chef ,de sixième année, se leva également. Puis un Poufsouffle, de septième année aussi, et un Gryffondor de septième année firent de même. Personne ne comprenait rien. Les élèves, surpris les regardaient, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire. Les étudiants, maintenant debout, se retournèrent respectivement vers leur table. Ils bombardèrent les élèves de sort, variant du stupéfix au doloris. Profitant de l'effarement, et du fait que personne n'eu le temps de réagir. Ils se retournèrent alors vers la table des professeurs, et, tout les quatre d'une même voix lancèrent : l'Avada Kedavra, en direction de Dumbledore.  
  
Ils partirent alors en courant, vers la sortie. Arrivés devant la grande porte qui donnait sur le parc, lorsqu'ils voulurent passer, ils furent bloqués entre deux murs invisibles. Ils essayèrent alors de transplaner, en vain. Ils étaient pris au piège, comme des lapins.  
  
La Grande Salle, était, elle, plongée dans une effervescence et un chaos totale. C'était l'anarchie. Le professeur Mc Gonagall, choqué et secoué, pris sur elle, et repris la situation en main. Visiblement, elle se contenait, mais dés qu'elle commença à parler, les élèves se turent pour l'écouter, et mis à part les quelques élèves qui souffraient encore des répercutions des petits doloris encaissé, la Grande Salle fut plongée dans un silence soudain et absolu. 


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 : Première journée de cours  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
NOTE DE MOI (L'auteur quoi) : Donc voilà, le dixième chapitre !!! J'ai essayé de le faire un peu plus long que les précédents. Au départ je voulais faire que Dumbledore tombe dans un profond coma et aille à Ste Mangouste, mais finalement j'ai trouvé que c'était trop méchant. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plait (vous en suppli !!!!), je suis désespéré moi g ps de review !!!!!! (enfin presque pas, dailleurs je remercie encore mes deux premières revieweuse). J'aimerai bien que vous me dites qu'est ce que vous imaginer pour la suite, j'ai déjà une idée de ce que je vais faire mais je suis curieuse de voir comment vous voyez l'histoire.  
  
DISCLAMER : il est inévitable, nous savons tous que les persos ne m'appartienent absolument pas (eh oui ils sont à mme J.K) sauf, exepté ce qui appartiennent à ma très cher et très belle imagination, c a d : Eliassa, Diya, (et Tahessa et Ludmilla qui elles sont inspirées de la réalité)  
  
Au fait quelqu'un à trouvé de qui pouvaient bien être inspirées Tahessa et Ludmilla ?  
  
Stop les blabla presque inutile parce que ça sert quand même à qq chose (jsp tro à quoi mé doi bien avoir une utilité) et place à bon et merveilleux chapitre :  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Le château tout entier était encore offusqué des événements de la veille. Les cinq élèves qui avaient attaqués leurs condisciples et leur directeur, étaient des mangemorts. Juste après l'attaque, les élèves furent tous renvoyés à leur dortoir. Le ministère de la magie ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Dés qu'ils eurent vent de l'attaque, ils vinrent en force : auror, médicomages...  
  
Les élèves pris au piège, furent emmené afin d'être jugés. On avait découvert sur leur bras la marque des ténèbres, et ils n'avaient pas nié être partisans de Voldemort, ils clamaient haut et fort combien leur maître était puissant. Leur plan était bien rodé, mais ils avaient oublié un petit point : la défense de Dumbledore pour sortir du château. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés pris au piège.  
  
Heureusement, les cinq mangemorts, encore étudiant, n'étaient pas très puissant, de ce fait les doloris qu'ils avaient lancés n'avait pas trop fait souffrir et l'avada kedavra qu'ils avaient lancé n'avait pas tué. Par chance, donc, l'avada kedavra n'avait pas tué Dumbledore, il présentait quelques blessures, plus ou moins grave, mais rien d'irréparable. « Plus de peur que de mal » avait-il dit. N'empêche qu'il était obligé de rester inactif pendant minimum deux semaines. Momentanément, donc, le professeur Mc Gonagall, en qualité de directrice adjointe, se chargerait de la direction de Poudlard.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Harry, était dans son lit, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il se sentait si coupable, il était persuadé que c'était en parti sa faute ce qui était arrivé. C'est lui qui avait permis à Voldemort, l'année précédente, de retrouver ses pouvoirs. Et maintenant, tout le monde en souffrait. Pas seulement Dumbledore, l'école toute entière, et tout les gens qui mettaient de l'espoir en Dumbledore. Il y avait aussi tout ces meurtres, des moldus, des « sangs-de-bourbe » ou tout simplement des gens qui s'étaient opposé au seigneur sombre. On avait également remarqué, que toutes les personnes responsables de l'emprisonnement des mangemorts à Azkaban, disparaissaient petit à petit.  
  
Ce soir là, tout le monde se rendit compte, que Dumbledore n'était pas invincible, chacun avait ses faiblesses, et lui qui plaçait une telle confiance en ses élèves avait relâché sa vigilance, il avait été aveugle ou n'avait pas voulu voir en face la réalité. Cette réalité qui était que même certains des élèves étaient partisans de Voldemort, étaient du côté sombre.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Hermione avait accompagné Ludmilla et Tahessa vers leur chambre. Elles avaient une chambre pour elles seules puisqu'il n'y avait plus de place dans toutes les autres. Elle leur donna également leur emploi du temps, leur expliqua certaine choses sur Poudlard. Il était convenu que le lendemain, elle les attendraient dans la salle commune pour qu'elles partent ensemble, ainsi elles ne pourront pas se perdre dans le château. Il était tard, elles étaient toutes trois fatigués et encore ébranlés par les événements passés.  
  
- Hermione ? dit Ludmilla.  
  
- Oui ? répondit Hermione  
  
- Euh. je voulais te dire merci, pour tout ce que tu fais.  
  
- Oh, mais de rien, c'est mon rôle de préfète, et puis en plus ça me fait plaisir.  
  
Ludmilla et Tahessa lui sourirent et toutes deux la remercièrent encore une fois, après tout ce qui s'était passé, Hermione trouvait encore le temps de les aider. Elles se dirent bonne nuit, et Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre (en tant que préfète elle avait le droit à une chambre privée).  
  
Ludmilla et Tahessa, épuisée, se couchèrent, appréhendant déjà la journée du lendemain. Leur premier jour de cour. Et il n'y avait plus Dumbledore maintenant, elles qui étaient jusqu'à maintenant sous sa tutelle.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Le lendemain matin, Tahessa se réveilla la première, il n'était pas loin de sept heure, elle décida donc de réveiller Ludmilla qui était une grande dormeuse.  
  
Il lui suffit de crier son nom pour que celle-ci se lève.  
  
- Je suis crevé, qu'est-ce que je donnerai pas pour pouvoir dormir encore un peu ! dit Ludmilla, émergeant de son lit.  
  
- Moi ça va, je suis en pleine forme ! lui dit son amie.  
  
- Bon c'est pas tout, mais faudrait peut-être s'habiller !  
  
- Peut-être...  
  
- Peut-être, je suis pas sûre !  
  
Elles s'habillèrent donc, rapidement.  
  
- ça craint quand même ce qui est arrivé hier soir.  
  
- Ouais c'est clair, dit Tahessa.  
  
- N'empêche j'ai toujours du mal à croire que ce monde est réel, en qu'en plus on y est !  
  
- Carrément, en plus on se retrouve à Gryffondor ! d'ailleurs le choixpeau a failli m'envoyer à Serdaigle. T'imagines l'horreur, on aurait pas été dans la même maison.  
  
- Heureusement qu'il t'a finalement envoyé à Gryffondor.  
  
- Ouais.  
  
- Quand même le mieux de tout, c'est pas qu'on commence à devenir amie avec Hermione.  
  
- Oui c'est pas mal. Même si on a pas vraiment besoin de se lier d'amitié avec tout le monde. J'aimerai bien aller à la bibli après. T'en penses quoi ?  
  
- Je veux bien, mais que si on lit des livres « intéressants », je crois que tu me comprends.  
  
- Je te comprends parfaitement.  
  
Oubliant un peu leur situation que l'on pourrait qualifier de critique, elles s'engagèrent dans un rire tout en débitant des phrases sans aucun sens, mais qui apparemment les faisaient tout de même rire.  
  
C'est dans cet état qu'Hermione les trouva. Ne les voyant pas venir, et vu l'heure tardive, elle avait pris l'initiative de monter les chercher afin qu'elles n'arrivent pas en retard.  
  
- J'ai du mal à comprendre là ! Dit-elle en arrivant.  
  
En entendant cela elle se mirent à rire de plus belle.  
  
Tahessa fut la première à se reprendre, et essayait difficilement d'étouffer son rire et de le contenir :  
  
- Ehm.pardon. dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à Ludmilla.  
  
- Oui, désolé  
  
- Vous allez être en retard, dépêchez-vous ! Leur dit Hermione.  
  
- Oui, oui on arrives.  
  
Ludmilla et Tahessa prirent leur affaires rapidement, elles repassèrent devant le miroir afin d'arranger un peu leur « aspect général » et suivirent Hermione.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Dans la salle commune, il ne restait plus que quelques retardataires, elles se pressèrent alors de rejoindre la Grande Salle.  
  
Lorqu'elles arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, elles ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer combien l'ambiance était pesante. D'habitude, les conversations allaient de bon train et la salle était très bruyante leur avait dit Hermione. Mais là. tout le monde mangeait calmement, jetant de temps en temps des regards en biais avec méfiance.  
  
Elles se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor, et elles découvrirent un vide autour d'Harry, seul Ron était assis à côté de lui. Tout le monde le fuyait comme s'il avait la peste. Même si cela le gênait un peu, il ne s'en préoccupait pas beaucoup, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait ce genre de mise à l'écart, et puis il les comprenaient. Il était le Survivant, la bête noir de Voldemort, le premier du Top 50 des gêneurs à assasiner.  
  
Tahesssa, Ludmilla et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à côté de lui et de Ron, ignorant les regards apeurés que leur lançaient leur camarades.  
  
Tahessa, voulant remettre un peu de bonne humeur, commença à parler, pour se présenter, jusqu'à maintenant elle et Ludmilla ne connaissaient que Hermione. Ron et Harry étaient donc censés être de parfait étrangers.  
  
- Bonjour. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Ludmilla, suivit son amie et adressa également un sourire à Ron et Harry.  
  
Ron fut le premier à réagir, Harry étant trop déprimé pour répondre. :  
  
- Bonjour, je me présente : Ron Weasley.  
  
- Tahessa Lyrelice.  
  
- Ludmilla Desieme.  
  
Ron donna un coup de coude à Harry, qui sortit de ses sombres pensées :  
  
- Harry Potter.  
  
Il fut étonné de constater que les deux jeunes filles ne firent pas de yeux ronds à l'évocation de son nom, ou ne cherchèrent pas du regard sa cicatrice, ou ne demandèrent pas bêtement si il était Le Harry Potter. Non rien de tout cela, elles se contentèrent de sourire poliment, elles réagirent comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui. Elles ne se sentaient pas en face d'une célébrité, mais d'un adolescent tout comme elle.  
  
Suite à ça, il montra un peu plus d'enthousiasme et participa à la conversation, il commençait à apprécier les deux jeunes filles.  
  
- C'est bien la France ? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Oui, c'est quand même un peu différent de l'Angleterre, dit Tahessa.  
  
- Et vous venez d'où en France ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
- Du Sud-Est, je sais pas si tu connaît : la côte d'Azur.  
  
- Bien sûr que je connais, je suis déjà allé pendant les vacances ! C'est magnifique, vous avez de la chance d'avoir habité là-bas, mais comment ça se fait que vous vous soyez retrouvé ici ?  
  
- Eh bien, nos parents ont dû venir ici à cause de leur travail. Répondit Ludmilla. Elle, Tahessa, et Dumbledore avaient déjà taillé une histoire de toute pièce à raconter au cas ou on leur poserai des questions.  
  
Ne voulant pas étendre la conversation sur ce point, Tahessa demanda :  
  
- Nous avons quoi comme cour après ?  
  
- Cour de Potions avec le professeur Rogue, répondit Hermione sur un ton tragique.  
  
- Quel horreur, dit Ron, vous allez voir le professeur Rogue est horrible. Il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à lui, il déteste tout le monde sauf les Serpentards vu qu'il est le directeur de leur maison.  
  
Tahessa et Ludmilla échangèrent un sourire diabolique, elle se comprenaient très bien toutes les deux.  
  
- Tu ne manges rien ? Demanda Harry à Ludmilla, tout en regardant Tahessa engloutire une quantité impressionnante de nourriture.  
  
- Non, je manges jamais rien le matin, un verre de jus de fruit me suffit. Répondit-elle.  
  
- Mais tu sais tu devrais manger, quelque chose. Lui dit Hermione.  
  
Oui, je connais le truc, c'est le plus important repas de la journée et patati et patata, mais j'y peux rien, j'ai pas faim. Rien que le fait d'approcher quelque chose à manger de ma bouche ça me donne envie de vomir. (N/A : Mmh, Charmante image !)  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Après leur petit déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers les froids et lugubres cachots, où se trouvait la salle de classe du professeur Severus Rogue, maître des potions.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la classe, et s'assirent au fond afin d'échapper au mieux au professeur, mais Ludmilla et Tahessa insistèrent pour s'asseoir au premier rang. Elles furent d'ailleurs les seules Gryffondor à agir ainsi. Les autres pensèrent qu'étant nouvelle elles espéraient faire bonne impression, mais qu'elles se feraient rapidement détesté par le professeur.  
  
L'ambiance dans la classe était tendue, le cour se déroulait, comme les années précédente, entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Vu les événements passés, rien n'était fait pour arranger la situation, habituellement ils se détestaient déjà, mais là ça dépassait l'entendement.  
  
Les Gryffondors regardaient avec méfiance les Serpentards, et ils échangeaient des regards haineux. Tahessa et Ludmilla, étaient donc assises devant, pas loin de Malefoy et ses auxiliaires.  
  
Le professeur Rogue entra comme à son habitude, en jetant quelques regards dégoûtés à ses élèves. Tandis que Tahessa et Ludmilla se jetaient des regards malicieux à son entrée.  
  
Le professeur fit donc l'appel, et commença à écrire les ingrédients de la potion du jour au tableau. Une fois que les élèves eurent pris des notes, et commencèrent à préparer leur potion par groupe de deux, le professeur passa dans les rangs afin de contrôler le travail de ses élèves, et, comme à son habitude, les réprimander.  
  
Arrivé devant la table de Tahessa et Ludmilla, il plongea une louche dans la potion et regarda celle-ci. Ne trouvant rien à dire, il se contenta de leur jeter un regard empli d'antipathie et s'apprêta à retourner à son bureau, lorsque :  
  
- Professeur, est-ce que notre potion est réussie ? demanda, Tahessa en faisant un clin d'?il discret à Ludmilla  
  
- Je ne trouves rien à redire, dit-il avec froideur.  
  
- Donc, elle est réussie ! affirma Ludmilla.  
  
- Puisque vous avez l'air si sûre de vous, nous testerons votre potion sur vous-même avant la fin du cour. Dit-il avec cynisme.  
  
- Mais, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! et si la potion était dangereuse...dit Tahessa horrifiée.  
  
- J'ai tout les droits, par contre vous, vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler avec une telle insolence. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.  
  
- Vous n'avez pas tout les droits, et encore moins celui de nous empoisonner, dit Ludmilla avec calme.  
  
- Bien, puisque des points en moins ne vous suffisent pas, peut-être qu'une heure de retenue refroidira vos ardeurs. Dit-il avec indifférence.  
  
- Quoi ? une heure de retenue pour ça ? s'insurgea Tahessa.  
  
- Peut-être en préférez-vous deux, continua-t-il.  
  
- Mais...  
  
- Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure mesdemoiselles.  
  
Ludmilla, donna un petit coup à Tahessa, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était inutile de continuer. Malgré, tout cela, elles ne s'étaient pas calmé, elles étaient même indifférentes à tout ce que leur avait dit Rogue. Tout les autres élèves, Gryffondor et Serpentard confondus, étaient bouche bées, jamais personne n'aurait osé tenir tête à Rogue.  
  
A la fin du cour, Tahessa et Ludmilla, qui avaient d'ailleurs parfaitement réussie leur potion bien que Rogue ne voulait pas l'avouer, se dirigèrent vers le bureau de leur professeur où il était assis.  
  
- Bien, mettons-nous d'accord, je veux bien comprendre que vous êtes nouvelles, mais vous n'avez aucun droit de me parler sur ce ton. Veuillez vous en rappeler à l'avenir. Alors, pour votre retenue.  
  
- Quelle retenue ? demanda Tahessa.  
  
- Vous êtes tout à fait effrontée et arrogante, mais sachez que ce petit jeu ne marche pas avec moi. Et si vous continuez ainsi, je veillerai personnellement à votre renvoi définitif de Poudlard.  
  
Elles se mirent alors à rire, tandis que Rogue sentait une colère noire bouillonner en lui, jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussi à se contrôler mais là... Lui qui d'habitude, était maître de ses émotions. La dernière fois qu'il avait perdu le contrôle de lui-même ainsi c'était lorsque Sirius avait réussi à s'enfuir avec l'aide de Potter, et que l'ordre de Merlin lui été passé sous le nez. L'imbécile de Fudge l'avait même traité de fou, et ont dédaigna l'implication d'Harry dans la fuite du criminel.  
  
- Vous savez, on m'avez dit beaucoup de chose sur vous professeur, mais on ne m'avait pas dit que vous aimiez faire de l'humour. Dit ironiquement Ludmilla.  
  
Rogue les regardait incrédule, pendant que Tahessa ajoutait :  
  
- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, il est impossible de nous renvoyer de Poudlard, monsieur.  
  
- Vous êtes si arrogante, que vous vous croyiez invincible. Moi qui croyais avoir tout vu avec Potter.  
  
- Je crois que vous étiez présent à la réunion, lorsque l'on a tout à coup débarqué, et même si vous ne savez pas exactement ce qu'il c'est passé, je puis vous affirmer qu'il est impossible de nous renvoyez, et le professeur Dumbledore pourra d'ailleurs vous le confirmer.  
  
S'en était trop, Rogue devenait violet, on sentait qu'il allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, et pourtant Tahessa et Ludmilla étaient sereines.  
  
- JAMAIS DURANT TOUTES MA CARRIERRE DES ELEVES N'ONT OSE ME PARLER DE LA SORTE ! VOUS ETES PEUT-ETRE ASSEZ SOTE POUR VOUS CROIRE INFAILLIBLE, MAIS VOUS NE FEREZ PAS LONG FEU AVEC MOI !  
  
ça va calmez-vous ! dit Tahessa, toujours aussi calme et indifférente.  
  
Rogue n'en pouvait plus, comment des élèves osaient agir de la sorte. Pour une fois, qu'il avait des élèves intelligentes, bonne en potion, et non incapable et sans personnalité, il fallait qu'elles soient impertinentes et qu'elles le fassent tourner en bourrique.  
  
Incapable d'en dire plus, il montra la porte du doigt pour leur faire comprendre de sortir. Ludmilla, voyant l'état dans lequel elles avaient mis leur professeur, et pensant qu'elles avaient dépassé les bornes, ajouta :  
  
- Désolé, professeur. Vous avez raison, on aurait jamais dû vous parlez comme ça je m'excuse.  
  
- Oui, je m'excuse également dit Tahessa, nous méritions cette punition, on vous à provoquer.  
  
Le professeur les regarda incrédule, mais que lui valait ce changement soudain. C'est vrai qu'elles l'avaient pousser à bout, et apparemment ça les avaient bien amusée c'était peut-être leur but.  
  
- Vous savez, le cour de potion, est un de nos cour préféré et on regrette vraiment notre attitude, nous méritons cette heure ou ces heures de retenues.  
  
Alors là, c'était le summum, des élèves dont le cour préféré était le sien, et qui plus est, réclamant une retenue, il en restait muet.  
  
Retrouvant ses moyens et le contrôle de soi-même, il dit :  
  
- Donc, vous serez en retenue ce week-end à partir de huit heures dans cette salle. Veillez à ne pas être en retard. Dit-il sur un ton antipathique et froid.  
  
- Bien professeur, au revoir.  
  
- Oui, au revoir professeur Rogue.  
  
Et elles partirent en laissant un professeur qui ne comprenait plus rien à l'attitude de ses élèves. Après plusieurs années en tant qu'enseignants c'était la première fois qu'il avait à faire face à ce genre de comportement. En général, les élèves se contentaient de se plier devant lui, et de le détester lui et ses cours. Même les serpentards le craignait.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Au déjeuner, Harry Ron et Hermione attendaient impatiemment que leur deux nouvelles « amies » leur raconte ce qu'il c'était passé avec Rogue. Ils n'avaient pas pu en parler avant, ayant un cour de métamorphose.  
  
- Alors ? Demanda Ron, tout en s'asseyant à la table, et en commençant à se servir. Ça c'est passé comment ?  
  
Pendant ce temps les autres s'installèrent, et Ludmilla répondit malicieusement :  
  
- Plutôt bien.  
  
Les autres les regardèrent incrédules, Tahessa jeta un regard à Ludmilla qui lui dit :  
  
- Vas-y je te laisse ce plaisir, racontes-leur.  
  
Avec, toujours, le sourire Tahessa poursuivit donc, elle leur raconta à peu près tout. Et elle et Ludmilla en se rappelant de cette scène partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Elles se rappelaient la fureur dans laquelle était entré Rogue, la façon dont elles l'avaient fait devenir fou... c'était bien évidemment leur but. Elles ne pensaient pas pouvoir le manipuler aussi facilement.  
  
- Bon j'avoue qu'on à un peu dépassé les bornes, mais c'était trop tentant, conclu Tahessa.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, mais quand même le pauvre ! finalement moi je le trouves pas si méchants, au contraire je l'aime bien, il m'éclate. Dit Ludmilla, qui repartit dans son fou rire.  
  
- Quoi ?!! s'insurgea Ron, tu as bien dit que t'aimait bien Rogue !? mais t'es folle !  
  
- Oui je suis folle, mais c'est pas nouveau ça.  
  
Elle et Tahessa se regardèrent et repartirent dans un autre fou rire.  
  
Tahessa, se reprenant un peu en main réussit à articuler :  
  
- Moi aussi je l'aimes bien ce prof, et je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser.  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre plus. elles étaient les seules personnes de toute la Grande Salle à être joyeuse, même les jumeaux Weasley n'étaient pas aussi démonstratifs. Tout le monde étaient encore imprégnés des événements tragique pas si lointain que cela.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
La semaine passa à une vitesse « grand V », et le week-end arriva donc rapidement. Tahessa et Ludmilla s'étaient révélés plus ou moins doués pour tout ce qui touchait à la magie. Inéluctablement, la matière ou elles excellaient était la potion. Ludmilla disait que c'était facile car ça ressemblait beaucoup à la cuisine, même si on manipulait des substances horribles et non alléchantes. Mais, puisqu'elles aimaient bien cuisiner, elles étaient très motivés. Si on ajoute à cela leur dessein de mettre en rage leur professeur, on peut dire qu'elles étaient plus qu'enthousiasmés par ce cour. Dans les autres matières, elles étaient également « parmi* » les meilleurs élèves (*n'oublions pas tout de même que peu de monde à la capacité de pouvoir dépasser Hermione).  
  
Quoiqu'il en soit, Tahessa et Ludmilla quittèrent la Grande Salle, où elles dînaient vers sept heure et demie pour se rendre à leur retenue. Elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur le fait d'arriver un peu en avance juste pour le plaisir d'exaspérer Rogue, en effet il serait très frustré de ne pas pouvoir leur reprocher leur retard. Elles arrivèrent donc avant le professeur et l'attendirent devant sa salle. Lorsque celui-ci arriva il fut très étonné de constater que ses élèves étaient déjà là. Il ouvrit la porte, leur expliqua en quoi consistait leur retenue (nettoyer tout les chaudrons et les ustensiles) et s'assit à son bureau, après leur avoir pris leur baguette, afin de les surveiller.  
  
Il fut particulièrement irrité par le fait qu'elles faisaient ça dans la joie et la bonne humeur, un sourire pendu aux lèvres. Quand elles eurent finis, tout étincelait, le professeur dû se résigner à les laisser partir trop tôt à son goût, mais il n'avait rien trouver d'autres à leur faire faire. Elles souhaitèrent une bonne soirée et un bon week-end à leur professeur et partirent avec toujours cette air gai. Il n'avait même pas pu leur enlever des points.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ 


	11. Extrait du chapitre 11

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE : coucou !!! Voici un petit aperçu du chapitre 11 (déjà achevée mais pas mis en ligne), je voulais juste vous donner un petit avant-goût. REVIEWEZ-MOI PLEASE, si vous me reviewez pas comment je peut savoir que j'ai des lecteurs, ou même si ça vous plait, ce que vous aimeriez ou ce que vous imaginez pour la suite.  
  
Bref, s'il vous plait, écrivez-moi !!!!! Je donne mon adresse e-mail au cas où : sissi1056@caramail.com Sinon j'aimerais également savoir si quelqu'un à trouver qui étaient Tahessa et Ludmilla ??? allez, c'est pas très difficile je suis sûre que quelqu'un trouvera de qui sont inspirés ces persos !!!  
  
Je rappelle également que les persos sont à J.K que nous adorons, sauf Eliassa, Diya, Tahessa, et Ludmilla.Fruit de mon imagination débordante. Ah oui, allez lire mon autre fanfiction, qui est écrite avec Eléa, c'est : le monde à l'envers : Dans cette fanfiction, la personnalité d'Hermione est totalement inversée suite à un incident.  
  
PS : CETTE FANFICTION N'A ETE ECRITE QUE PAR JOHERA !!!  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Harry, revenait d'un cour avec Mr Eliassa. Suite aux événements tragiques d'Halloween, sa formation s'était intensifiée, et en plus du mardi et du jeudi soir il avait également cour avec lui le vendredi soir. Puisque qu'il n'avait plus d'entraînements de Quiddich, il avait plus de temps à consacrer à sa formation. Son entraînement d'animagus avançait à grand pas, il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de passer la deuxième étape de celui-ci. La première étape étant de découvrir notre animal, la seconde consistait, elle, à se rapprocher de cet animal. Harry progressait rapidement avec ce professeur. Il maîtrisait maintenant très bien le fourchelang. Les trois derniers mois de cour avaient portés sur la maîtrise de cette langue. Sauf le vendredi, qui lui était consacré à l'entraînement d'animagus. Bref, maintenant qu'il maîtrisait aussi bien le fourchelang, ils allaient passer à une autre partie de la formation, dédiée à la défense et l'attaque. Harry brûlait d'impatience, c'est ce qu'il attendait le plus.  
  
Ainsi, il marchait le long d'un couloir, lorsque son attention fut retenue par une porte entre-ouverte d'où on pouvait apercevoir une lumière pâle. Après avoir hésité, il se décida finalement à aller voir. Il poussa la porte, lentement et discrètement il entra. C'était une salle de classe désaffectée, et au fond de la salle, on pouvait apercevoir une faible et pâle lumière blanche, virant vers un bleu blafard. C'est cette même lumière qui avait attiré son attention. Il se dirigea donc vers celles- ci. En s'approchant, il compris que ce n'était pas une lumière mais un fantôme. Il décida alors, de repartir, lorsque le fantôme se retourna. Harry fut tout d'un coup pétrifié, pas de peur ni à cause d'un sort, mais pétrifié par le choc. Le fantôme qui se tenait devant lui était...  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
  
  
Je suis cruelle hein ?? Vous avez peut-être deviné qui est le fantôme. sinon vous devez attendre un peu pour avoir la suite !!!  
  
Si vous voulez la suite reviewez-moi !!!!!!!!!! Je crois que le pire c'est que j'ai déjà fini l'écriture de ce chapitre.je dois être un peu sadique sur les bords. 


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 :  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
NOTE DE NOTRE « AUTEUR-ADORE-ET-CHERI » : (Bon j'abuse peut-être un peu, enfin beaucoup, mais j'adore exagérer les choses !!). Bref, bref, bref, voici notre très cher chapitre 11 EN ENTIER, oui oui, j'ai décidé de le mettre intégralement. C'est vrai je vous avez fait un peu de chantage pour avoir quelques reviews, c'est très cruel de ma part, je m'en rends bien compte. désolée. Bon, arrêtons les effusions, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre, normalement le prochain ne devrait pas tarder, j'ai bientôt fini de l'écrire. Voilà, je crois que c'est tout.  
  
DISCLAMER : il est inéluctablement incontournable. Je le sais, vous le savez, nous le savons (tiens je connais bien mes verbes moi !) les persos, appartiennent, ont été crée, sont, à une certaine personne que nous connaissons tous comme l'auteur d'Harry Potter et cie, j'ai nommé Mme J.K Rowling.  
  
PUBLICITE : Oui, oui, je fais un peu de pub. !! et oui, j'ai le droit !! Je voulais juste faire de la pub pour une autre fanfiction. écrite par moi et Eléa, (oui je le dit tout le temps, mais bon, c'est normal !) elle s'appelle : Le monde à l'envers. Dans cette fanfiction, a cause d'un p'tit accident, la personnalité d'Hermione est inversée ! C'est un petit délire, on en avait marre de voir une Hermione gentille et studieuse, alors ont à innové avec une Hermione dévergondée. et je peux vous dire que ça promet !! faut voir le genre de connerie qu'elle fait.(ce n'est d'ailleurs pas un exemple à suivre).bon j'en dit peut-être trop là.conclusion : ALLEZ LA LIRE S'VOUPLAI  
  
REPONSE AU REVIEW : (qui m'ont d'ailleurs fait très très très très très.plaisir) :  
  
Sailor-digitale : Oui, je sais je suis un peu sadique,. je recommencerai plus promit (air angélique) !! bref, t'es assez perspicace, même s'il fallait pas aller chercher bien loin, donc je suis heureuse de te confirmer que tu as raison et encore raison, mais. Il y a un mais, tu t'es un peu gouré sur un point, en fait t'a inversé Tahessa et Ludmilla, donc je ne suis pas Tahessa mais Ludmilla, et Tahessa c'est Eléa. voilà, j'avoue que j'espérai que personne ne devinerai mais bon, j'ai mis trop d'indice. En tout cas, je suis contente que ces deux perso te plaise, parce qu'on est vraiment comme ça !!! même le physique (bon c'est vrai j'ai un peu beaucoup enjolivé et exagéré les choses.)  
  
Julie-Potter : merci, merci, merci, merci, merci.(y'aurai pas assez de place pour mettre tout les merci alors imagines-en plein) t'as été ma première revieweuse, et je suis trop contente que ma fic te plaise, tu peut pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir !!! tu devrai aller lire « le monde à l'envers » si ce n'est déjà fait. en tout cas ça me ferait plaisir.  
  
Henrietta Stackpole aka ChaDo : Sono contenta che provi di leggere la mia storia. Grazie molto molto. E sono realmente contenta che ti piace, spero che capirai tutto. La traduczione di Harry Cerentolo, non é encora finita, ma fra pocco.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
J'arrête mes blabla, je suis même pas sûre que tout le monde a lu jusque là, donc voilà le chapitre comme promis, après tout c'est le plus important.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Un mois était passé depuis la fameuse attaque, le château était encore un peu sous tension, mais l'atmosphère c'était généralement apaisé. Les entraînements et match de quiddich au désarroi de tous étaient désormais suspendu par « mesure de sécurité » Tahessa et Ludmilla, avaient pris pour cible leur professeur de potion. Elles faisaient tout pour le pousser à bout, l'excéder. Harry, qui jusque là déprimait, commençait à aller mieux. Le rétablissement de Dumbledore, et la bonne humeur de Tahessa et Ludmilla l'avait aidé à se sentir plus léger, du moins il en donnait l'impression. Ron, s'entendait très bien avec les deux jeunes françaises, ainsi qu'Hermione. Après tout personne ne pouvait les détester, sauf bien sûr Rogue.  
  
Un Vendredi soir, dans leur chambre, Tahessa et Ludmilla discutaient :  
  
- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Ludmilla à son amie.  
  
- Non je sais pas. Répondit Tahessa en pouffant.  
  
- Je repensais à un truc hier soir. En fait vu qu'on est ici, loin de nos parents, sans autorités, on peut pas nous renvoyer et tout et tout. On devrait en profiter.après tout, on a toujours rêvé d'être ici, et maintenant qu'on y est. et je pensais, que, ces uniformes sont nul ! on pourrait commencer pas les remettre à notre goût. Et tu te rends compte comme ça fait longtemps qu'on c'est pas habillé comme on en a l'habitude. !  
  
- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, j'adorerais.mais, je te rappelle qu'on est obligé de porter des uniformes, et puis même, on est arrivé ici avec pratiquement rien. On a pas de sous, et les habits qu'on a, c'est des uniformes et quelques vêtements ordinaire.  
  
Un sourire malin se dessina sur les lèvres de Ludmilla :  
  
- Oui je sais, c'est là la partie la plus intéressante. Après tout avec de la magie on peut tout faire ! Fini Ludmilla avec un sourire malicieux auquel répondit son amie. Et puis, je trouves qu'ils ont une très belle bibliothèque ici, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Harry, revenait d'un cour avec Mr Eliassa. Suite aux événements tragiques d'Halloween, sa formation s'était intensifiée, et en plus du mardi et du jeudi soir il avait également cour avec lui le vendredi soir. Puisque qu'il n'avait plus d'entraînements de Quiddich, il avait plus de temps à consacrer à sa formation.  
  
Son entraînement d'animagus avançait à grand pas, il sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de passer la deuxième étape de celui-ci. La première étape étant de découvrir notre animal, la seconde consistait, elle, à se rapprocher de cet animal.  
  
Harry progressait rapidement avec ce professeur. Il maîtrisait maintenant très bien le fourchelang. Les trois derniers mois de cour avaient portés sur la maîtrise de cette langue. Sauf le vendredi, qui lui était consacré à l'entraînement d'animagus.  
  
Bref, maintenant qu'il maîtrisait aussi bien le fourchelang, ils allaient passer à une autre partie de la formation, dédiée à la défense et l'attaque. Harry brûlait d'impatience, c'est ce qu'il attendait le plus.  
  
Ainsi, il marchait le long d'un couloir, lorsque son attention fut retenue par une porte entre-ouverte d'où on pouvait apercevoir une lumière pâle. Après avoir hésité, il se décida finalement à aller voir. Il poussa la porte, lentement et discrètement il entra. C'était une salle de classe désaffectée, et au fond de la salle, on pouvait apercevoir une faible et pâle lumière blanche, virant vers un bleu blafard. C'est cette même lumière qui avait attiré son attention. Il se dirigea donc vers celles- ci. En s'approchant, il compris que ce n'était pas une lumière mais un fantôme. Il décida alors, de repartir, lorsque le fantôme se retourna. Harry fut tout d'un coup pétrifié, pas de peur ni à cause d'un sort, mais pétrifié par le choc. Le fantôme qui se tenait devant lui était Cédric Diggory. Etait-ce bien lui ? peut-être que son imagination lui avait simplement fait défaut. Figé, Harry ne savait quoi dire, quoi faire. Et si le fantôme ne s'était pas mis à parler, il serait sûrement resté ainsi très longtemps.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry avait essayé d'oublier tout ce qu'il c'était passé l'année précédente, lors du tournois des trois sorciers. De ce fait, il évitait Cho, il n'avait pas le courage de lui parler ou même de la regarder. Dés qu'il la voyait, sa culpabilité reprenait le dessus, et il repensait à Cédric. Mais ce soir, il ne pourrait pas se défiler. Face à lui, Cédric le regardait, et commença à parler :  
  
- Harry, je suis content de te voir !  
  
- Cé...Cédric ?  
  
- Oui...c'est moi...tu sais on m'a dit ce que tu avais fait, et... et je voulais t'en remercier.  
  
- De quoi parles-tu ?  
  
- Du fait que tu es ramené mon corps, je ne sais pas comment te remercier.  
  
- C'était le moins que je pouvais faire. Dit Harry la gorge serré.  
  
Harry se sentait mal, il sentait les larmes monter peu à peu au fur et à mesure que ces souvenirs ressurgissaient. Un sentiment pesant s'emparait de lui, une boule au fond de la gorge, l'estomac dans tout les sens, la tristesse, il était accablé. Cédric était en face de lui, pas vivant bien sûr, mais il était là.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Harry était devant le tableau de la grosse dame, il dit le mot de passe (« plume en sucre ») et se retrouva dans la salle commune de gryffondor. Il n'était pas loin de onze heures du soir. Il avait parlé longtemps avec Cédric. Ron et Hermione, n'étaient plus dans la salle, il s'étaient sûrement lassés de l'avoir attendu, il leur expliquerai demain si le c?ur l'en prenait. Cédric ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde, Harry avait maintenant le c?ur plus léger, mais ne pouvait tout de même s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.  
  
Il jeta un coup d'?il dans la salle commune apparemment pas si déserte. Dans un coin de la salle, Tahessa et Ludmilla pouffaient « silencieusement », en tout cas plus discrètement que d'habitude. En l'apercevant elles se dirigèrent vers lui :  
  
- Bonsoir Harry, commença Ludmilla.  
  
- Bis, dit Tahessa avec un sourire.  
  
- Oui, bonsoir répondit-il sur un ton un peu mélancolique.  
  
Tahessa et Ludmilla se jetèrent un regard, langage silencieux, et l'entraînèrent vers le canapé.  
  
- Ron et Hermione t'ont attendu jusqu'à à peu prés dix heures, puis ils sont montés se coucher. Lui expliqua Tahessa tout en s'asseyant.  
  
Tahessa et Ludmilla le regardaient maintenant sérieusement, et lui parlaient sur un ton déterminé et posé. Elles qui d'habitude étaient toujours désinvolte il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elles puissent être aussi... modéré.  
  
- Harry, qu'est ce qui ne va pas, demanda Ludmilla.  
  
- Tu sais, on ne se connaît pas encore très bien, mais si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux nous en parler. Ajouta Tahessa.  
  
Ludmilla confirma par un hochement de tête. Harry était gêné, il n'allait tout de même pas leur ouvrir son c?ur, il ne parlait à personne de toutes ses préoccupations, même pas à Ron et Hermione. Pourtant elles lui inspiraient confiance, mais au cas échéant où il leur aurait parlé comment leur expliquer. Remarquant son embarras, Ludmilla dit :  
  
- Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave.  
  
Il ne répondait toujours pas.  
  
- Harry, l'on a jamais vécu les mêmes choses que toi, nous ne pourrons donc jamais te comprendre, mais parler ça t'enlève un poids. A force de te renfermer sur toi-même tu empires les choses. Déclara Tahessa.  
  
- Ca fait un moment qu'on te sens dépressif, et on s'inquiète pour toi. Je sais que ça ne nous regardes pas, mais on te dit ça car on est pas les seuls. Tu sais Ron et Hermione se font beaucoup de soucis pour toi, même s'il n'oses pas te le dire. Ils tiennent énormément à toi, ça se voit. Parles-leur au moins à eux. Continua Ludmilla.  
  
- Je.je verrai. Merci. Répondit Harry.  
  
- Mais de rien, on est toujours là pour toi, dit Tahessa.  
  
- Oui, et en plus j'adore jouer les psy, Dr Desieme, ça sonne bien non ? conclue Ludmilla avec un sourire, pour détendre l'atmosphère.  
  
- Je sais pas vous, mais moi j'ai pas du tout sommeil, il est encore tôt je trouve, et demain on a pas cour en plus. Annonça Tahessa.  
  
- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, je serai incapable de dormir maintenant, on reste encore un peu. Lui dit Ludmilla.  
  
- Tu veux rester avec nous Harry ? Proposa Tahessa.  
  
- Euh...c'est vrai que je n'ai pas sommeil non plus. Après tout pourquoi pas. Répondit-il.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à une heure très avancé de la nuit, ou plutôt du lendemain (trois heures du matin, par là) à discuter. Harry les appréciait beaucoup, il avait passé toutes la nuit à rire avec elles. Elles ne firent plus allusion à son comportement, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. C'était fou le don qu'elles avaient de tout tourner à la dérision. Les choses les plus ennuyantes ou mêmes les plus horribles devenaient avec elles sujets de plaisanteries. Il alla se coucher, en se sentant bien mieux que l'état dans lequel il était arrivé. Elles étaient tout de même bien étranges ces deux françaises. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression, après tout pour lui le professeur Eliassa paraissait également étrange...  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Harry ne revit pas Tahessa et Ludmilla de tout le week-end. Elles s'étaient enfermés dans leur chambre après avoir fait un tour à la bibliothèque. Que pouvaient-elles préparer ? elles étaient tout de même capable de tout, et il ne les sous-estimait pas.  
  
Le week-end, passa rapidement, comme tout les week-ends d'ailleurs. Et le lundi matin arriva joyeusement, signe d'une nouvelle semaine. Harry était assis à la table de gryffondor avec Ron et Hermione, il n'était plus mis à l'écart maintenant que l'atmosphère était plus détendue. L'attaque d'halloween, n'était maintenant qu'un mauvais souvenir de plus pour la plupart des élèves. S'ils savaient ce que ça signifiait réellement, c'est à peine s'il se rendait compte que Voldemort était de retour et ce que ça représentait. Harry enviait leur insouciance. Tahessa et Ludmilla, fidèles à leur habitude étaient en retard. Harry était plongé dans son bol de porridge, lorsque Ron le secoua vivement.  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qu... il s'interrompit.  
  
Il comprit pourquoi Ron s'était empressé d'attirer son attention. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vu de l'image qui s'offrait à lui.  
  
Tahessa et Ludmilla venaient d'arriver. On comprenait maintenant à quoi elles avaient consacré leur week-end.  
  
Tahessa, dont les cheveux était châtain clair, avaient maintenant les pointes bleu clair. Ses yeux étaient entourés de la même couleur, tandis que ses lèvres étaient tartinées d'une couche de gloss rose clair. Sous la robe réglementaire de Poudlard, elle portait l'uniforme (jupe bleu marine, chemise blanche) quelque peu modifié. Sa chemise était ouverte, elle portait dessous un débardeur bleu clair moulant qui embrassait son corps délicatement, et qui laissait entre-voir son nombril auquel il y avait un piercing de teinte analogue. Ludmilla, elle, avait les cheveux rouges vifs et raide au lieu de bruns et bouclés. Elle avait du noir brillant dans les yeux, et sur ses lèvres du gloss transparent qui les faisaient rayonner. Elle portait l'uniforme de la même manière que Tahessa, mais, elle, elle portait un haut rouge décolleté qui laissaient entrevoir ses belles formes gracieuses et subtiles, quand à sa chemise elle n'était ouverte qu'à moitié. En plus de la chaîne en argent qu'elle portait habituellement elle arborait un ras de coup charmant, noir et rouge, assorti à sa tenue. Il fallait avouer que cette nouvelle allure leur allait à ravir, et les mettait en valeur.  
  
Elles se dirigèrent vers la table de Gryffondor, et s'assirent à côté de Ron Harry et Hermione tout en étant suivie du regard par les autres élèves. Une fois assissent elles se mirent à rire et saluèrent leurs amis, tandis qu'Hermione leur dit d'un ton qui se voulait indifférent :  
  
- Ehm, bonjour.  
  
Ron était hypnotisé, il bafouilla :  
  
- Ca vous va bien, euh.tout ça.  
  
- Merci, répondirent-elles à l'unisson.  
  
Harry, lui, étouffait son rire. Il savait très bien que les deux jeunes filles avaient fait ça autant par provocation que parce qu'elles se plaisaient ainsi. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de leur culot. Quand Hermione et Ron eurent fini de manger, ils se levèrent pour partir en cour, Harry leur demanda de partir sans lui, il n'avait sois-disant pas fini son déjeuner.  
  
Il ne restait plus beaucoup de monde dans la Grande Salle, il se retourna vers Tahessa et Ludmilla.  
  
- Pas mal. Alors, vous avez passé tout votre week-end à ça ?  
  
- Pratiquement, lui répondit Tahessa.  
  
Elles avaient réussi à lui redonner le sourire depuis vendredi soir.  
  
- Si tu veux on peut te relooker, ça m'amuserait bien moi. Proposa Ludmilla en riant.  
  
Harry sourit à sa réplique. Ils restèrent ainsi à pouffer, et plaisanter un petit bout de temps avant de devoir partir pour aller en cour. Ils arrivèrent mort de rire devant Ron et Hermione. Décidément elles s'étaient bien lier d'amitié avec Harry. Lui qui d'habitude était quelque peu renfermé et réservé.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
La journée se passa très bien, aucun professeur, bien que quelques uns semblèrent gênés, ne firent de remarque à Tahessa et Ludmilla. Au dîner, avant le début du repas, une fois que tout le monde fut à peu prés installé, Dumbledore se leva pour faire une annonce :  
  
- Bonsoir. Je sais que vous êtes tous affamés, et impatient de manger, je vais donc être très bref. Je voulais simplement vous annoncer, que désormais tout les élèves sans exception suivront des cours de duels. Ceci seront donnés par le professeur Figg, ici présente. Une vieille dame se leva, et d'un signe de tête salua les élèves. - Vos nouveaux emplois du temps vous seront distribués demain matin, lors du petit déjeuner. Continua Dumbledore. Bien, ceci dit, bon appétit.  
  
Et le brouhaha reprit de plus belle.  
  
Ron se tourna alors vers Harry :  
  
- C'est pas la Mrs Figg dont tu nous avait parlé ? Tu sais celle qui t'as donné des cours.  
  
- Oui, c'est elle ! Répondit Harry souriant.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Au petit déjeuner, comme promis, Harry Hermione et Ron reçurent leur nouveaux emplois du temps. Harry était très heureux que Mrs Figg prennent en charge ces cours, qui d'aileurs avaient l'air très intéressants.  
  
Comme il avait expliqué à ses deux amis qui était Mrs Figg, ils étaient tous deux également très impatient de suivre ces cours.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Voilà. s'il vous plait, vous en supplie REVIEWEZ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
je devrais peut-être me calmer moi, ça doit être le manque de chocolat qui me fait ça. j'adore le chocolat. tiens j'ai faim tout à coup. (oui, pace ke ze fait le ramadan, aparement ça doi avoir affecté mon ptit cervo.) vous devez me prendre pour une folle (c'est vrai je le suis) alors j'arrête avant d'aggraver mon cas. 


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
NOTE DE NOTRE MERVEILLEUX AUTEUR : (Faites pas attention, un peu d'éloge ne fait de mal à personne, tant que ma tête tient toujours sur mes épaules...) Alors, je voulais avant tout m'excuser pour le retard. Ce chapitre m'a pris plus de temps que les autres, je suis vraiment désolée, mais j'avais plus trop d'inspiration. D'un coup, plein d'idée me sont revenus donc voilà. Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre, qui est un de mes préféré, j'ai essayé de mettre un peu plus d'humour.  
  
Entre temps j'ai écrits deux autres mini-fics, très très courte. Vous en supplie allez les lire !!! Pour ceux qui sont plutôt humour je conseil « Une soirée de noël », pour ceux qui préfère le tragique allez lire : « Conte moderne ». Personnellement, j'aime bien ces fics (ce qui est très rare, vu qu'en général j'aime pas trop ce que j'écrit) surtout « Conte moderne » je l'adore celle-là. Bref ALLEZ LES LIRE !!!!  
  
Allez bien sûr lire aussi « LE MONDE A L'ENVERS », preuve qu'Hermione peut- être dévergondée, si vous aimez bien rire vous allez être servis, moi-même (et Eléa) sommes mortes de rire à l'écriture de chaque chapitre.  
  
Mis à part ça, j'achève mes blabla sur REVIEWEZ !!!!!!!!. Toute manière, si j'ai pas de review je publie pas la suite !!! (c'est méchant je sais mais je suis comme ça moi) . Bien sûr comme je suis pas ingrate, et que vos reviews m'on fait énormément plaisir je vous dit : MERCI !!!!  
  
Bon, stop, place à la merveilleuse lecture !!!!!!  
  
Oups, j'allais oublier le cher DISCLAMER : abrégeons, tout à J.K. sauf qui vous-savez (non je parle pas de Voldemort, je voulais dire Tahessa et Ludmilla)  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Le soir, Harry revoyait Cédric avec qui il avait de longues discussion sur divers sujets. Il en avait presque oublié qu'il était mort et c'était devenu un très bon ami. Harry avait enfin trouvé à qui se confier. Non pas qu'Hermione et Ron n'était pas de confiance, mais il ne voulait surtout pas les inquiéter. Il parlait donc à Cédric de tout ce qu'il ressentait, des problèmes qu'il vivait.  
  
Dumbledore avait annoncé aux élèves, qu'une soirée allait être organisée pendant les vacances de noël. Etant donné que beaucoup d'élèves allaient rester cette année.  
  
En effet, en raison des meurtres qui se multipliaient en dehors de l'enceinte du collège, la plupart des parents semblaient penser que leurs enfants étaient bien plus en sécurité à Poudlard. Lieu qui était bien connu pour être l'un des endroits le mieux protégé au monde.  
  
Dans la salle commune, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Tahessa et Ludmilla discutaient. Principal sujet de conversation, commun d'ailleurs à tous les élèves: Le bal de noël.  
  
- Alors, tu comptes y aller avec qui toi, Harry ? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Oh, moi, je crois pas que je vais y aller. Répondit Harry, d'un ton mélancolique.  
  
Ron se mordit les lèvres, se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Il avait évoqué le bal, sachant très bien que celui-ci rappelait à Harry celui qui avait eu lieu l'année dernière, et qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas été très fameux. Ainsi, Harry, se rappelait avoir demandé trop tard à Cho de l'y accompagner, et Cédric, qui serait mort quelque temps après, l'avait devancé et s'y était rendu avec Cho. Ce soir là, il alla se coucher la tête bouillonnante de souvenir, il ne réussit pratiquement pas à dormir de la nuit, ses vieux cauchemars le persécutant.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall, entra dans la pièce dont elle fit le tour. Son regard s'arrêta sur nos deux petites françaises. Tahessa et Ludmilla étaient à la bibliothèque, assise à une table noyée sous le poids de grimoire de toutes sortes. Elles furent alors tirés de leur réflexion, en voyant un chapeau pointu émergeant de derrière la pile abondante de livres :  
  
- Encore en train d'étudier.  
  
- Oh, professeur Mc Gonaggal, bonjour. Dit Ludmilla.  
  
- Bonjour professeur, ajouta Tahessa.  
  
- Oui, bonjour mesdemoiselles. Répondit-elle avec un sourire, avant de poursuivre :  
  
- Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau, veuillez me suivre.  
  
Après acquiescement des deux jeunes filles, elle se dirigea vers la sortie, et les conduisit à travers les couloirs jusque devant une gargouille. Arrivée à cette hauteur, elle chuchota le mot de passe, et monta des escaliers qui menaient à une grande porte en chêne. Elle frappa, entra, toujours suivi par les deux adolescentes, et après que Dumbledore l'ai remercié elle repartie avec un dernier sourire pour Tahessa et Ludmilla.  
  
- Bonjour mesdemoiselles, je vous en prie, asseyez -vous. Les invita Dumbledore.  
  
Elle le saluèrent, le remercièrent, et s'assirent en face de lui. Après un petit moment de silence pendant lequel Dumbledore était plongé dans une réflexion, il ouvrit la conversation :  
  
- Préférez-vous que je commence par la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle ?  
  
- Bonne.  
  
- Mauvaise.  
  
Répondirent simultanément Tahessa et Ludmilla.  
  
Elles finirent par se mettre d'accord :  
  
- La mauvaise.  
  
- Bien, commença Dumbledore avec un sourire qui s'effaça vite. Je voulais simplement vous annoncer que nos recherches avancent à petit pas. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons rien pu trouver. Voyez- vous, nous sommes dans un grand dilemme, ce passage n'a pas été ouvert depuis un peu moins de mille ans.  
  
- Mais, vous nous avez expliqué, que lors de l'inquisition, de nombreux sorciers sont venus se réfugier ici, afin d'échapper à la persécution, si bien qu'il n'en resta plus beaucoup d'entre eux.  
  
- Oui, en effet. Les sorciers de cette époque, naviguaient à leur guise entre ces deux mondes, mais c'est un savoir qui c'est aujourd'hui perdu.  
  
Ludmilla et Tahessa, était assez triste, Ludmilla s'adressa alors à Tahessa :  
  
- Je n'y avais jamais pensé avant. On est là à s'amuser, tandis que dans notre monde nos famille doivent être dans un état lamentable. Ils doivent se faire un sang d'encre, nous chercher partout. Si il faut ils croient que nous avons fait une fugue. Ils pourraient même finir par penser que nous sommes mortes, ou que sais-je encore.  
  
- C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas trop réfléchi aussi. Je ne supportais plus ma mère et ma soeur, mais là elle me manquent un peu. Et surtout, je n'oses pas imaginer comment elles vivent ça.  
  
Avec un regard triste, elles se retournèrent vers Dumbledore, s'excusèrent, et le prièrent de poursuivre. Il continua donc, avec un regard à la fois inquiet et compatissant à l'égard des deux jeunes filles.  
  
- Ceci dit, ne vous inquiétez pas nous finirons bien par trouver un moyen. Mis à part ce fait, j'ai été informé de vos progrès scolaire. Il se trouve que vous avez vite surpassé tous les autres élèves, et que vous connaissez déjà tout le programme de cette année. On m'a dit que vous vous ennuyiez en cours. Qui l'eu crût, dire qu'il y a quelque mois vous ne connaissiez pas la magie.  
  
- Nous passons beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, et puis, nous apprenons vite.  
  
- Oui, c'est pour cela que j'avais pensé vous faire passez dans un niveau supérieur. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
  
- Euh... Répondit Ludmilla, qui se tourna vers son amie dans l'espoir d'une réponse.  
  
- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Ajouta, Tahessa.  
  
- C'est une bonne idée, et je suis flattée, mais j'aime beaucoup la classe dans laquelle nous sommes. Déclara Ludmilla. Tahessa hocha la tête pour signifier qu'elle était d'accord avec elle.  
  
- Je comprends que vous ne désiriez pas changer de classe, mais que dites- vous alors de quelques cours supplémentaires d'un niveau plus élevé.  
  
Un sourire se dessina alors sur les visages des jeunes filles.  
  
- Il serait dommage de gâcher ce potentiel. Poursuivit Dumbledore. De plus, vous êtes passionné par à peu près toutes les matières, même les cours de potions. Ajouta-t-il malicieusement.  
  
- C'est vrai que nous adorons les cours de potions. S'exclama Tahessa.  
  
- Oui, s'empressa de confirmer Ludmilla. Mais, malgré que nous soyons les meilleurs élèves de la classe, le professeur Rogue s'entête à ne distribuer des points qu'à Serpentard, il trouve même le moyen de nous en enlever sous des prétextes ridicules.  
  
Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux du Directeur, qui dit: - Je verrais ce que je peux faire à ce sujet. En attendant, vu l'heure qu'il est vous devriez rejoindre vos camarades en cour. Je crois que vous avez un cour de Duel à présent?  
  
- Oui, répondit Tahessa.  
  
- Alors, au revoir mesdemoiselles, en attendant je vais m'arranger pour ces cours supplémentaire, je vous en reparlez d'ici peu.  
  
- Au revoir Mr le Directeur.  
  
- Au revoir.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Le premier cour de duel fut plus ou moins passionnant. Tout les élèves étaient d'accord sur ce fait, ce cour était génial, et sûrement leur préféré. Ils avaient vu les sorts de bases lors d'un duel, tel que : experliarmus, stupéfix...  
  
Malgré que Ron, Hermione et Harry maîtrisaient déjà ses sorts à la perfection, ils avaient beaucoup apprécié le cour. Ludmilla et Tahessa, avaient l'air de bien se débrouiller, et d'en connaître déjà pas mal sur le sujet. Si les cours se déroulaient bien, Mrs Figg avait pour objectif, d'organiser des minis-tournois de duel entre ses élèves, lorsqu'ils auront assimilé assez de techniques. A cela, tous furent très enthousiaste.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Tahessa, Ludmilla, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en train de discuter devant la grande salle :  
  
- Alors, finalement pourquoi tu lui as dit non ? demandait Ron à Tahessa.  
  
- Laissez-tomber, j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur la personne avec qui j'aimerais y aller c'est tout. Répondit-elle malicieusement.  
  
- Moi... Commença Ludmilla.  
  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'elle se retrouva trempée de la tête au pied.  
  
- Ah!! Mes cheveux!!! Cria Ludmilla.  
  
Elle leva la tête et découvrit Peeves, qui lui tirait la langue, et qui s'enfuit en courant. (enfin en volant plutôt).  
  
Tandis qu'Hermione expliquait que Peeves avait l'habitude de faire ça et que ce n'était qu'un imbécile, Ron , en face de Ludmilla rouge de fureur, demanda à Tahessa sur un ton incrédule :  
  
- Ses cheveux ?!  
  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai vous savez pas! Dit Tahessa sur un ton faussement tragique et moqueur. C'est un sacrilège de toucher les cheveux de Ludmilla !  
  
Elle s'arrêta sur un regard assassin de la concernée.  
  
- Je vais le tuer !! Déclara celle-ci toujours trempée, une flaque d'eau inondant le sol autour d'elle.  
  
- Il est déjà mort, répliqua Tahessa en riant.  
  
Après un deuxième regard meurtrier, elle décida de ne rien ajouter de plus. Ludmilla partie en courant, en direction des escaliers.  
  
- Mais, où elle va ? Demanda simplement Harry.  
  
D'un haussement d'épaule Tahessa indiqua qu'elle n'en avait aucune idée.  
  
Ils ne revirent Ludmilla qu'en cour de Métamorphose. Elle arriva pile à l'heure, essoufflée, tenant une bouteille de bierraubeurre sûrement vide. Elle alla s'asseoir directement à sa place, et rangea la bouteille dans son sac. Le professeur commença alors son cour.  
  
Pendant qu'ils s'évertuaient à changer un hérisson en fourchette, le sac de Ludmilla se mit à s'agiter. Sous les regards incrédules d'Harry Ron, Hermione et de Tahessa qui étaient les seuls élèves au fond de la classe, Ludmilla donna un coup de pied au sac, qui ne bougea plus jusqu'à la fin du cour. Surveillés sous l'oeil vigilant du professeur Mc Gonagall ses amis n'osèrent pas lui poser de questions avant la fin du cour.  
  
- Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ton sac ? Demanda Ron avec curiosité, tandis qu'ils se dirigeait vers la salle commune.  
  
Tahessa, Harry et Hermione se joignirent à la question, en jetant un regard plein d'espoir à Ludmilla, ce qui la fit sourire.  
  
- Alors ? Ajouta Harry.  
  
Ludmilla, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne autour, sortie alors la bouteille de son sac, celle qu'elle y avait rangé à peu près une heure plus tôt.  
  
- Laisse-moi sortir! Tu n'as pas le droit !  
  
Les plaintes provenaient de la bouteille. Tous le monde faisait des yeux ronds.  
  
Ludmilla dit avec un sourire à l'intention de la bouteille qui s'agitait toujours dans ses mains :  
  
- Ferme-là, où malencontreusement la bouteille pourrait m'échapper des mains, par exemple, au-dessus du lac.  
  
La bouteille cessa quasi-instantanément de bouger.  
  
- Pourrais-tu nous expliquer ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione à son tour.  
  
Après un autre sourire, Ludmilla décida de répondre :  
  
- Eh bien, disons que ce cher Peeves saura maintenant ce que ressentait le génie d'Aladdin.  
  
Tous se mirent à rire, sauf Ron qui ne comprenait strictement rien :  
  
- Mais c'est qui le génie dalabin ?? Demanda-t-il bêtement.  
  
A cela, les autres redoublèrent leurs rires, et essayant de se calmer, Hermione réussit à lui répondre :  
  
- Aladdin! Conte moldu, je t'expliquerais plus tard !  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Les quelques semaines de cours suivantes passèrent rapidement, et déjà l'excitation des vacances de noël et du bal qui se préparait se faisait ressentir. Peeves, que Ludmilla avait relâché à contre-c?ur en lui faisant promettre de ne plus l'importuner s'empressait de s'échapper dés qu'il la voyait, et se confondait en courbe et révérence respectueuse lorsqu'il la croisait.  
  
- Bon tu va lui demander ou pas ?  
  
- T'inquiètes, je sais déjà comment je vais m'y prendre !  
  
- Et je pourrais savoir comment tu comptes t'y.  
  
Tahessa posa une main sur la bouche de Ludmilla pour lui faire comprendre de se taire. Elles étaient assise à la Grande Salle, et Tahessa se leva rapidement suivie de Ludmilla. De l'autre côté de la pièce Draco Malefoy se levait de sa table et sortait de la salle.  
  
- Observe, et apprend. Déclara Tahessa.  
  
Ludmilla, leva les yeux aux ciels, et étouffa un rire.  
  
Tahessa, apercevait Draco descendre vers les cachots, elle se dépêcha de le rattraper.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
C'était enfin, les vacances de noël. Les premiers jours défilèrent vite, et le soir même le fameux bal aurait finalement lieu. Tout le château baignait dans une effervescence. Hermione, Tahessa et Ludmilla s'était enfermées dans une chambre après avoir déjeuné à la hâte.  
  
Harry et Ron ne les revirent que le soir, à sept heure. Hermione allait au bal avec Ron, qui s'était décidé à lui demander de l'accompagner, les joues flambantes. Tahessa, avait fait un grand mystère de son cavalier. Quand à Ludmilla, elle irai accompagnée d'un élève de sixième année qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, un certain Anthony Daris, que Tahessa avait choisi au hasard parmi de charmants garçons et avec qui elle lui avait arrangé un rendez-vous. Harry, n'était toujours pas décidé à s'y rendre.  
  
Les trois jeunes filles étaient splendides, elles étaient habillés au couleur de Gryffondor (rouge et or) toutes trois. Hermione avait les cheveux raides et lisse portait une robe rouge et charmante, Tahessa avait également les cheveux lâchés et raide, elle portait une robe rouge aux reflets d'or assortis aux quelques fils d'or dont ses cheveux étaient parsemés. Et Ludmilla avait les cheveux, qui d'ailleurs lassée de les avoir rouge leur avait rendu leur couleur originale, en arrière en un chignon élégant quelques boucles lui retombant sur le visage, sa robe était rouge aux manches longues et amples. La robe se fermait devant au niveau de la poitrine par des lacets larges couleur or, qu'elle avait laissé légèrement ouvert sur le haut. Elles étaient maquillés, chacune différemment, mais toutes aussi radieusement les unes que les autres.  
  
Ils dirent au revoir à Harry, et partirent vers la Grande Salle. Ron rouge jusqu'aux oreilles avec une Hermione magnifique à son bras, Tahessa et Ludmilla les suivant et pouffant. Arrivés en bas, ils ne firent pas une entrée inaperçue. Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, découvrant une pièce somptueuse. Ron et Hermione entrèrent après avoir fait un petit signe à Tahesssa et Ludmilla qui attendaient leur cavalier. Tahessa fut vite rejointe par Draco, élégamment habillé d'une tenue sobre d'un bleu glacial qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.  
  
- Hm, bonsoir.  
  
- Bonsoir Draco, répondit sa cavalière.  
  
Il la pris par le bras, en déclarant :  
  
- Alors, nous y allons.  
  
Tahessa jeta un regard à Ludmilla qui lui fit signe de partir.  
  
- A tout à l'heure !  
  
Ludmilla attendait toujours qu'Anthony daigne se présenter, elle vit un garçon blond s'approcher d'elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être Anthony puisque d'après Tahessa il était brun. :  
  
- Sa.Salut. C'est toi Ludmilla ? Demanda bêtement le garçon.  
  
Ludmilla lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de répliquer :  
  
- Qui veux-tu que je sois d'autres ?!  
  
Le garçon la regarda de haut en bas, en marmonnant quelques mots pour lui- même, et lui dit :  
  
- Je m'appelle Christopher, je suis un ami d'Anthony. J'étais venu te dire qu'il, qu'il ne pouvait pas venir.  
  
- Et je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? Demanda Ludmilla un tant soi peu agacé.  
  
- A vrai dire, il a.il a la grippe. Répondit Christopher gêné.  
  
- Il aurait pu au moins trouver une meilleure excuse. Ajouta-t-elle calmement.  
  
Elle se retourna alors vers les escaliers pour remonter à la salle commune, ou au moins elle serait tranquille, lorsque Christopher lui cria en la rattrapant :  
  
-Mais on peut y aller ensemble si tu veux.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, et partit en bredouillant :  
  
-Non merci.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Elle monta rapidement les escaliers, et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor qui serait vide vu que tous le monde était au bal. Une fois dans la salle commune, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule élève à ne pas se rendre au bal et se rappela qu'Harry avait refusé d'y aller. Il était assis près du feu, en train de lire ce qui devait être un livre de Quiddich.  
  
Elle décida d'aller s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
  
- Bonsoir Harry.  
  
- Ludmilla ! Mais tu devais pas aller au bal avec, comment il s'appelle déjà, ah oui, Anthony.  
  
- Il a soi-disant une grippe.  
  
- Oh, je suis désolé.  
  
- Ba, c'est pas grave. Je suis condamnée a t'embêté cette soirée.  
  
Harry sourit et dit :  
  
- Tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout. Au contraire, je m'ennuyais avant que tu arrives.  
  
Elle répondit par un sourire. En fin de compte la soirée n'était pas si gâchée que ça, elle aurait l'occasion de discuter un peu avec Harry.  
  
- Alors, je pourrai savoir avec qui y va Tahessa ?  
  
- T'es sûr que tu veux vraiment le savoir ?  
  
- Oui, répondit Harry avec un regard méfiant.  
  
- Devines alors. Non, je plaisante. Elle y va avec Draco.  
  
Harry faillit s'étrangler :  
  
-Draco?! Draco Malefoy!!  
  
- Eh oui!  
  
- Euh. Question de goût.  
  
- Ca veut dire quoi ? Il est quand même mignon.  
  
- Malefoy, mignon ! Je crois que tu dois être malade toi aussi. Répliqua Harry.  
  
Ludmilla se mit à rire, suivie par Harry.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de bal.  
  
Ron, cherchait une table du regard, et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle Hermione au bras. Ils s'installèrent avec Dean et Seamus qui étaient respectivement accompagnés de Lavande et Parvati. Les deux cavalières se mirent à glousser à la vue de Ron et d'Hermione. Ron leur jeta un regard noir et s'installa. Ils étaient en train de dîner lorsque Ron s'étouffa avec un morceau de rôti.  
  
- Ron ? Ca va ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
Celui-ci faisait de grands signes en direction de la carafe tout en s'étouffant toujours. Après avoir pris un grand verre d'eau, Hermione lui dit :  
  
- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris.  
  
Ron, encore trop secoué pour parler montra du doigt une table à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Tahessa était assise à côté de Malefoy, avec qui elle discutait.  
  
- Alors c'est avec lui qu'elle y allait. Dit Hermione avec amusement.  
  
- Et tu trouves ça drôle ?! Répliqua Ron. Elle est folle, non, ça y est j'ai trouvé. Je suis sûre que Draco l'a ensorcelé pour qu'elle l'accompagne.  
  
- Arrêtes de raconter des sottises, Ron, le coupa Hermione avec un sourire.  
  
Ron avec un air faussement outré, continua a s'intéresser à son rôti. Tandis que de l'autre côté, Tahessa passait une soirée agréable en compagnie de Draco, bien que Crabbe Goyle et Pansy Parkinson, une fille qui lui collait au basque et ne cessait de jeter des regards jaloux à son encontre, ne soient pas d'une présence très intéressante et plaisante.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Ludmilla et Harry, étaient toujours dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en grande conversation.  
  
- Tu sais, je vois pas pourquoi on pourrait pas s'amuser nous aussi.  
  
Ludmilla, d'après sa mine ne semblait pas très bien comprendre ce que voulait dire Harry.  
  
- D'après ce que tu m'as dit de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Anthony, il doit sûrement être en ce moment en train de s'amuser avec les autres au bal. Et puis, finalement moi je veux bien y aller. Je ne raterais pour rien au monde Tahessa dansant avec Draco, Hermione avec Ron. Et, évidemment si on y va, toi donnant une claque magistrale à Anthony.   
  
Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille.  
  
- Oh, une claque ne suffirait pas.  
  
Harry, lui jeta un regard méfiant sans pour autant s'empêcher de sourire et lui demanda :  
  
- A quoi tu penses ?  
  
- Mmm, surprise.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Tahessa dansait dans les bras de Draco. D'un regard elle faisait le tour de la salle depuis bientôt la dixième fois.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? l'interrogea Draco.  
  
- Rien, mais c'est bizarre j'ai pas vu Ludmilla depuis le début de la soirée.  
  
- Et alors ? Demanda Draco.  
  
Elle lui jeta un regard noir, et répondit :  
  
- Et alors rien, c'est mon amie c'est tout. Elle devait venir avec Anthony Daris.  
  
Draco la coupa :  
  
- Anthony Daris ?  
  
- Oui pourquoi ?  
  
- Eh ben, depuis le dîner ce bouffon est dans les bras d'une folle, qui d'ailleurs n'est pas un modèle de beauté, de sixième année.  
  
- Le s****. C'est dégueulasse d'avoir fait ça à Ludmilla, la pauvre.  
  
- T'inquiètes pas elle s'en remettra. Répliqua Draco, en continuant de danser.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Ron et Hermione, eux aussi dansait. Trop gêné pour parler, ils étaient silencieux. Tout les garçons de la table avaient invité leur cavalière à danser, et Ron aussi rouge que la robe d'Hermione s'était lui aussi décidé à en faire autant. Ca faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, quand Hermione fit des yeux ronds (je sais ça se voit pas dans l'obscurité, mais personne ne le remarque c'est juste pour préciser sa réaction) et chuchota à Ron :  
  
- Regardes la porte d'entrée.  
  
- Quoi, la porte d'entrée ? Cria Ron.  
  
Ainsi, tous les élèves se retournèrent vers la porte d'entrée, tandis qu'Hermione réprimandait Ron d'une petite tape derrière la tête. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenaient Ludmilla et Harry. Ludmilla magnifique, suivit Harry, dans l'indifférence la plus totale des chuchotements et des regards que leur arrivée provoqua, et ils allèrent vers le fond de la salle.  
  
Hermione, ainsi que Tahessa qui remarqua l'entrée discrète de ses amis se précipitèrent vers eux, Ron sur leurs talons. Harry et Ludmilla étaient assis à une table et discutaient.  
  
- T'es finalement venu Harry ? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Apparemment. Lui répondit-il.  
  
- Mais où est ton cavalier, Ludmilla ? Demanda Hermione.  
  
- Lui ! Laisse tomber, c'est qu'un imbécile. Répliqua Ludmilla.  
  
Tahessa hocha la tête d'un air entendu :  
  
- Pendant que je te cherchais, j'ai remarqué y'a pas longtemps qu'il était avec une autre fille. Si Draco ne m'avait pas retenu je sais pas ce que je lui aurait fait.  
  
A l'évocation du nom de Draco, Ron toussota et Harry réprima un fou rire. Hermione les regardaient d'un air réprobateur, et à leurs réactions les yeux de Tahessa lançaient des éclairs. Ludmilla cassa cette charmante petite scène en s'éclatant de rire.  
  
En se reprenant un peu, elle dit à Tahessa :  
  
- Et il t'as fallu plus de deux heures pour t'en rendre compte ?  
  
- Non, c'est que, en fait. Cherchait Tahessa une excuse désespérément  
  
- C'est bien ce que je dit il t'as fallu deux heures pour t'en rendre compte.  
  
- C'est que, comment dire, tenta toujours de s'expliquer Tahessa.  
  
- Tu étais dans les bras de ton petit Dracie et tu te rendais pas compte de ce qu'il se passait autour. Acheva Ludmilla.  
  
Tahessa paressa tout à coup gêné, alors que les autres s'éclatèrent de rire en entendant : « petit Dracie ».  
  
- Donc, j'ai quand même raison ! Conclua Ludmilla.  
  
- Oh, ça va ! continua Tahessa.  
  
- Quoi ! Tu sais de toute manière que j'ai toujours raison ! S'acharna Ludmilla.  
  
- Aucun commentaire. Répliqua Tahessa.  
  
- Comment ça aucun commentaire ? Demanda Ludmilla.  
  
Tahessa lui sourit, et n'ajouta rien.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Les cinq amis, étaient assis à une table, Ludmilla se leva brusquement :  
  
- Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai quelques affaires à régler !  
  
Dit-elle malicieusement, Harry la suivant ne voulant par rater le spectacle.  
  
- Mais quelles affaires ? Demanda Ron.  
  
Hermione, leva les yeux aux ciels, et ne répondit pas. Tahessa s'excusa et alla rejoindre son cavalier. En passant devant le buffet, Ludmilla souhaita bonsoir au professeur Rogue qui était agacé d'être forcé d'assister à ce genre de réjouissance, ce qui ne fit que rajouter à son agacement. Elle se saisit de deux bouteilles de bierraubeurre en disant au revoir au professeur qui maudissait toujours ces élèves qui lui gâchaient la vie, et partit en scrutant la salle avec Harry.  
  
- Alors, tu le vois ? Il est où ? C'est lequel ? Bombarda Ludmilla.  
  
- Attends, attends. Lui répondit Harry qui cherchait toujours le pauvre malheureux du regards.  
  
- Ah, ça y est ! Dit Harry, malicieusement.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
- Bonsoir Anthony, Dit Ludmilla à un jeune homme brun et mignon qui était assis avec ses amis à une table.  
  
Lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille devant lui, il lui fit un sourire charmeur tout en la dévorant des yeux, et dit :  
  
- Bonsoir ! Pourrais-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?  
  
Un sourire malicieux se fit voir sur le visage de Ludmilla, qui fit signe à Harry qui lui tendit deux bouteilles ouvertes.  
  
- Ludmilla. Répondit-elle, en déversant les deux bouteilles de bierraubeurre sur le jeune garçon.  
  
Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit, Harry mort de rire la suivant toujours.  
  
- Devant tout ses amis en plus. On peut dire que tu l'as pas raté !  
  
- Ca lui apprendra ! Répliqua Ludmilla en commençant à rire en repensant à la tête du garçon dégoulinant de bierraubeurre.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Ils passèrent tout le reste de la soirée à discuter ensemble, et décidèrent d'aller se coucher plus tôt que les autres.  
  
Ron ne rejoignit Harry dans le dortoir que beaucoup plus tard, de même que Tahessa ne rejoignit la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ludmilla qu'à une heure avancée.  
  
Demain, grâce matinée s'imposait pour tous.  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Alors, vous avez aimé ?? Vous voulez une suite ?? Que pensez-vous d'Anthony ?  
  
Dans ce chapitre, je parle beaucoup de Ludmilla, donc dans le prochain j'essayerais de me focaliser sur d'autres personnages.  
  
Votre auteur préféré (peut-être pas mais j'avais envie de l'écrire) : ~JOH£RA~ 


	14. Chapitre 13

CHAPITRE 13  
  
¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤  
  
NOTE-DE-CELLE-QUI-EST-UNIQUE-ET-ADOREE : (traduction : c'est moi). Alors comment allez-vous ? ça faisait longtemps. Oui d'ailleurs je tient à m'en excuser, ça faisait un moment que ce chapitre dormait dans mon disque dur mais je n'avais pas le courage de le poster. Alors voilà, j'ai eu l'immense courage, et j'ai fourni l'immense effort nécessaire au postage d'un autre merveilleux chapitre. Evidemment j'attends vos commentaires (bon ou mauvais j'en ai rien à battre, reviewez c'est tout !!)  
  
LE-TRUC-QUI-SERT-A-RIEN-ET-QUE-PERSONNE-LIT : J'ai nommé le Diclamer, rien à moi patati patata, tt J.K. blablabla sof tt ce ki sort de mon imagination délirante et plus que débordante. Bla bla bla bla...  
  
Bon, bon, bon il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter l'éternel : Bonne Lecture !!  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
Depuis le bal de noël l'ambiance dans le château était joyeuse. Les cours avaient repris depuis plus de deux semaines. Tahessa, Ludmilla, Ron et Harry prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, ils furent interrompu par des battements d'ailes et des hululements. D'un mouvement commun toutes les têtes se levèrent. Une lettre apparu devant Ludmilla. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir, et d'un geste désinvolte, la rangea simplement dans son sac.  
  
- Tu l'ouvres pas ? Demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de corn flakes.  
  
- Non, c'est sûrement une autre lettre d'Anthony. Répondit Ludmilla tandis qu'Hermione réprimandait Ron d'un : « On ne parles pas la bouche pleine, non mais vraiment ce garçon... »  
  
Depuis le fameux bal, Anthony n'avait cessé d'essayer de prendre contact avec Ludmilla. Puisqu'elle l'évitait dans les couloirs il la harcelait de lettre.  
  
- C'est quand même drôle, c'est toi qui devrais t'excuser, et c'est lui qui le fait en rampant à tes pieds.  
  
- Eh, que veux-tu ! Charisme naturel ! Et aucun commentaire Tahessa. Ajouta- t-elle précipitamment avec un sourire.  
  
Tahessa qui avait la bouche à moitié ouverte, lui dit d'un air qui se voulait innocent :  
  
- Mais j'allais rien dire.  
  
Ludmilla lui jeta un regard sceptique, mais ne dit rien de plus à ce sujet. Elle détourna alors habillement et avantageusement la conversation sur son amie :  
  
- Alors, avec Draco ça marche ?  
  
Elle avait visé juste, Tahessa sembla tout à coup mal à l'aise, Ron n'osa faire aucune remarque, ne connaissant que trop bien les risques qu'il encourrait.  
  
- Oh ! Mais vous avez vu l'heure. On va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas. Affirma Tahessa sur un ton faussement désolé.  
  
- Tahessa ?  
  
La jeune fille se retourna vers Ludmilla  
  
- Tu n'as pas de montre ! Déclara celle-ci.  
  
Sans lui jeter un autre regard, Tahessa rassembla rapidement ses affaires et sorti de la Salle, en criant :  
  
- A tout à l'heure !  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
En arrivant devant le cachot sombre du professeur Rogue, ils trouvèrent Tahessa adossée au mur.  
  
- On a pas l'air si en retard que ça finalement. Assura Harry avec un air malicieux.  
  
Un regard meurtrier de Tahessa suffit à le faire taire. Ludmilla allait ajouter ses propres commentaires lorsqu'un tourbillon de noir débarqua. Le maître des potions ouvrit la porte, et entra sans jeter un regard à ses élèves.  
  
- Eh bien, qu'attendez-vous pour entrer, que le plafond vous tombe dessus ? Déclara-t-il froidement.  
  
Les élèves ne se firent pas prier plus longtemps et entrèrent rapidement, s'installant silencieusement.  
  
- Aujourd'hui, le cour sera consacré à l'élaboration d'une potion de rapidité. Je m'attends à ce qu'aucun d'entre vous ne parvienne à une potion convenable d'ici la fin du cour. Une bande d'incapable tel que vous aurait le plus grand mal à réussir cette potion à la préparation longue et délicate. Le moindre faux geste, le moindre faux petit dosage et vous n'obtiendrais qu'une mixture sans intérêt. Faites attention, certains ingrédients nécessitent une manipulation subtile. Mr Londubat vous êtes dispensé de ce cour, je ne tiens pas à ce que vous fassiez exploser ma salle de cour.  
  
Les rires des Serpentards retentirent gravement après cette dernière phrase du professeur. Celui-ci se retourna vers le tableau afin d'écrire la liste des ingrédients.  
  
Tout le monde était plongé dans l'élaboration de cette « si délicate potion ». Neville était au fond de la classe à composer un devoir long et difficile demandé par le professeur afin de « l'occuper », évidemment noté- ça va de soit. Harry s'efforçait de se concentrer le plus possible sur sa potion afin que le professeur trouve à redire le moins de chose possible, étant une de ses cibles préférées. Hermione, elle, ne tolérait aucun chuchotement et espérait réussir la potion, elle découpait ses ingrédients avec le plus de soin possible, allant presque jusqu'à les mesurer à la règle afin qu'ils soient de même taille, Ron fulminant à côté d'elle. Quand à Tahessa et Ludmilla, ce devait être les seules personnes de toute la classe à avoir l'air de prendre ceci à la légère.  
  
Rogue passait dans les rangs tout en réprimandant et en blâmant les Gryffondors, comme à son habitude, et en donnant des conseils au Serpentards. Il ne put que jeter un regard méprisant à Tahessa et Ludmilla en passant à côté d'elle, auquel elles répondirent avec un sourire insolent.  
  
Ainsi, peu avant la fin du cour, le professeur passa pour inspecter le résultat obtenu par chaque groupe d'élèves, tandis que Neville s'activait à finir son devoir avec des regards paniqués. Personne n'avait l'air d'avoir réussi à obtenir une potion décente.  
  
- La célébrité ne fais apparemment pas tout, Potter.  
  
Il se dirigea vers les premiers rangs. Le dernier groupe qu'il alla voir fut celui de Ludmilla et Tahessa. Il tourna une louche dans la potion bleue, et devint livide. Il s'éloigna à grands pas du chaudron des deux jeunes filles et alla s'asseoir à son bureau sans leur jeter un regard, sans une des remarque cinglantes dont il avait le secret.  
  
- Bien, comme je m'y attendais pratiquement personne n'a réussi à obtenir une potion de rapidité valable.  
  
Tahessa leva la main.  
  
- Monsieur, vous avez bien dit « pratiquement » personne ?  
  
Il lui jeta un regard noir, avant de déclarer d'un ton rogue (N/A : désolé je pouvais pas m'en empêcher !) :  
  
- Je dois bien avouer, que votre potion à vous et Mlle Desieme me semble A PEU PRES acceptable.  
  
Tahessa et Ludmilla échangèrent un regard diabolique.  
  
- Donc, nous sommes les seules élèves à avoir réussi la potion. Conclu Ludmilla.  
  
- Vous êtes bien prétentieuse mademoiselle. Répliqua Rogue.  
  
- Vous n'aviez pas dit au début du cours que puisque vous étiez sûr que personne ne réussirait cette potion, vous accorderiez des points à la maison de, je cite « l'imbécile qui parviendrait tant bien que mal à quelque chose d'a peu prés correct ». Déclara Tahessa sur un ton impudent.  
  
Le professeur de potion la regarda avec mépris, et dû bien se résoudre à hocher légèrement la tête avec un air dégoûté et désinvolte. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il eu toutes les peines du monde à prononcer ces quelques mots :  
  
- Bien, hmm, eu... commença-t-il à articuler difficilement. Euh.. et bien... un...... un point, pour, continua-t-il la gorge serrée, Gry... Gryffondor.  
  
Tahessa et Ludmilla, au premier rang avaient le dos tourné aux autres élèves mais elles pouvaient facilement imaginer leur mine déconfite.  
  
- Et pas un mot, ou j'en enlève dix. Ajouta rapidement le professeur, avant de terminer par : le cour est fini vous pouvez sortir, et en silence je vous prie. Mr Londubat, votre copie.  
  
Les élèves sortirent tous le plus calmement possible. Une fois dehors les remarques fusèrent dans tous les sens.  
  
- J'y crois pas ! Rogue donnant un point à Gryffondor, pincez-moi ! S'enthousiasmait Ron.  
  
- C'est clair, ça relève presque du miracle, bientôt il va se mettre à nous distribuer des bonbons. Continua Harry.  
  
- J'avoue que, c'est difficile à croire. Termina Hermione.  
  
Tahessa et Ludmilla souriaient, et n'en pouvant plus - s'étant retenue tout le cours - elles se mirent à rire. Tahessa ne tenait debout qu'en s'appuyant difficilement au mur, tandis que Ludmilla essayait de trouver un équilibre en se soutenant à Harry tout en se tenant les côtes. Elles en avaient les larmes au yeux. Harry, Ron et Hermione les suivirent.  
  
Ils arrivèrent ainsi au cour suivant, effondrés essayant de garder un semblant de sérieux. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que toute l'école soit au courant. Rogue donnant des points à Gryffondor, personne n'en revenait. Tahessa et Ludmilla devinrent pendant un laps de temps les « célébrités du moment ».  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Le soir même, Tahessa et Ludmilla étaient dans leur chambre.  
  
- Bon, tu va pas tout le temps éviter le sujet. Je le vois bien, tu peux rien me cacher tu le sais. T'en pince pour Draco. Déclara Ludmilla avec assurance.  
  
- C'est frustrant je peux vraiment rien te cacher.  
  
- Eh oui. Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon, je te comprends quand même. Répliqua son amie avec un sourire.  
  
- Pas touche, il est à Moi !  
  
- Je sais, je sais. Bon alors qu'est ce que tu va faire ? Je te rappelle tout de même qu'il est à Serpentard.  
  
- Et alors ?  
  
- Je sais on s'en fiche, mais tu oublies que « Gryffondor Vs Serpentard » c'est le combat mythique et éternelle.  
  
- « Le combat mythique et éternelle » c'est joli ça. Se moqua Tahessa.  
  
- Oh, ça va tu m'a comprises. Je veux dire que c'est soi-disant des ennemis quoi.  
  
- Ouais, c'est vrai mais je m'en fou complètement.  
  
- Moi aussi je m'en fou, mais les autres... Tu vas me dire on s'en fou aussi des autres, mais peut-être que Draco ne s'en fou pas lui. Tu sais très bien comment il est, c'est le « Serpentard-type », étouffé par sa fierté, dont la vie est dédiée à faire souffrir tout les ridicules petits Gryffond-  
  
- Oui, je sais, je sais... T'as vraiment le chic pour voir les mauvais côté partout, qu'est ce que tu peux être pessimiste.  
  
- C'est normal, on vit pas sur un ptit nuage rose quand même.  
  
- J'ai faim tiens.  
  
- Quel est le rapport ?  
  
- Les ptits nuages roses.  
  
- Je vois toujours pas le rapport.  
  
- Y'en a pas. Les ptit nuages roses, ça me fait penser à des chamallow c'est tout.  
  
- Ah ok. T'es grave, quand même.  
  
- Oh, tu peux parler. Et en parlant d'amour, t'en ai où avec Harry ?  
  
- Harry ? S'étrangla Ludmilla.  
  
- Oui Harry.  
  
- Mais t'es folle, y'a rien du tout, où est-ce que t'es allée imaginer ça.  
  
- Ba, je sais pas moi. Vu le soir du bal, et tout. Vous avez l'air proche, et puis c'est ce que tout le monde dit.  
  
- Quoi ??!! Mais ça va pas ! c'est un bon ami c'est tout.  
  
- C'est vrai ?  
  
- Mais bien sûr que c'est vrai. Je te l'aurais dit sinon.  
  
- Si tu le dit alors.  
  
- Oui je le dis. C'est vrai que tout le monde croit que...  
  
- Oh oui c'est vrai. Personne n'a osé te poser la question mais les ragots vont de bon train. C'est plus toi la commère maintenant qu'on est ici.  
  
- Mais j'ai jamais été la commère !  
  
- Tu parles.  
  
- Bref, c'est qui qui as dit ça ?  
  
- Personne en particulier.  
  
- T'es chiante hein. Tu va pas me le dire.  
  
- Mais je sais pas qui est cette pauvre personne.  
  
- « Pauvre personne » ? Je te signale que la pauvre personne ici c'est moi. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je trouverai bien l'imbécile qui as dit ça et je vais bien m'amuser tiens. Tu veux pas m'aider ?  
  
- C'est une proposition intéressante.  
  
- Evidemment.  
  
- Evidemment.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Un rayon de lune éclairait la salle commune de Gryffondor. Harry était assis sur un fauteuil rouge en face de l'immense cheminée d'où des flammes crépitantes s'élevaient. Les séances de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal renforcés l'épuisaient beaucoup. En plus des cours, son emploi du temps étant plus chargés avec les cours de duel ajoutés, sa fatigue s'accumulait. Sa cicatrice le brûlait. Il passa une main sur son front, comme si ce simple geste suffirait à effacer la douleur plus vive depuis quelques jours. Il ne savait que trop ce que cela signifiait. Quelque chose allait arriver. Mais Quoi ? Il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il devait prévenir Dumbledore, mais pour dire quoi ? Il se voyait mal aller voir le directeur pour lui dire qu'il avait une douleur au front.  
  
Et comme s'il n'avait pas assez de soucis comme cela, il avait la sérieuse impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Ça pourrait paraître ridicule, il avait même failli reconnaître à un moment donné qu'il était seulement paranoïaque. Mais non, il en était sûr maintenant. Même Ron était du secret. Les gens chuchotaient et parlaient en regardant de tous les côtés, pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre, et dés qu'Harry approchait les messes-basses s'étouffaient. Il avait essayé de demander de quoi ils parlaient, mais on lui répondait que ça n'avait aucune importance et on s'empresser de changer de conversation.  
  
Il en était à là de ses réflexions, sa main passant et repassant toujours sur sa cicatrice, le feu crépitant, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas. Quelqu'un descendait des escaliers provenant du dortoir des filles. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il se retourna mais n'aperçu qu'une vague silhouette dans la pénombre.  
  
Plus la personne s'approchait, plus son aspect se précisait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Tahessa.  
  
- Tahessa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu ne dors pas ?  
  
- Je pourrais te poser la même question.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
  
- A vrai dire, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Mais je ne savais pas que tu étais là.  
  
- C'est pas grave.  
  
- J'ai jamais dit que ça l'était.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien, Tahessa se mit à rire le plus sobrement possible. Ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver l'expression dubitative d'Harry.  
  
- Excuse moi. Parvint-elle à articuler entre deux rires. Mais si tu voyait ta tête.  
  
Il lui sourit légèrement. Elle se calma enfin après quelques minutes.  
  
- Pourquoi tu te passes la main sur le front ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Il n'avait même pas remarquer qu'il tâtait toujours sa cicatrice péniblement douloureuse. Il retira la main de son front et se tourna vers Tahessa.  
  
- Oh rien, juste comme ça.  
  
- Juste comme ça, hein ? Répliqua Tahessa d'un ton perplexe. Je te signale que ta cicatrice est toute rouge, ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Harry baissa la tête, avant de répondre :  
  
- J'ai un peu mal c'est tout. Ça m'arrive de temps en temps.  
  
Tahessa ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet, mais le mis simplement de côté se promettant d'en reparler à Dumbledore dés le lendemain lors de sa convocation.  
  
- Sinon, tu as une petite amie ?  
  
Harry sembla très étonné par la question, et répondit un peu méfiant :  
  
- Non, pourquoi cette question ?  
  
- Parce que, c'est pas ce qu'on raconte, voilà tout. Répondit-elle d'un ton espiègle.  
  
- Comment-ça c'est pas ce qu'on raconte ?  
  
- Oh, je suis sûre que tu finira par le découvrir toi aussi. Bonne nuit.  
  
Et elle partit, le laissant sur son reste.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Le lendemain, après les cours, Ludmilla et Tahessa s'empressèrent de se rendre au bureau du directeur. Celui-ci les avait convoqué, sûrement à propos des cours supplémentaires qu'il leur avait promis, ou avec un peu de chance aurait-il trouvé un moyen de ramener les deux jeunes filles chez elles. Ce n'est pas qu'elles détestaient ce monde, bien au contraire, mais il fallait bien avouer que leurs proches leur manquaient. Après avoir annoncé le mot de passe à la gargouille, et monté les escaliers, elles frappèrent à la lourde porte du bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
- Entrez. Ah mesdemoiselles, je vous attendait.  
  
- Bonjour monsieur.  
  
- Bonjour, je vous en prie asseyez-vous. Un bonbon à la menthe ? Leur demanda-t-il en leur tendant une petite coupole pleine de bonbons après qu'elles se furent installées.  
  
- Non, merci.  
  
- C'est gentil non.  
  
- Comme vous voudrez. Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je grignote un peu.  
  
- Non bien sûr. Répondit Tahessa avec un sourire, tandis que Ludmilla souriait également au directeur.  
  
- Bien, avant que je commence, je voudrais savoir si vous n'avez pas changé d'avis. Désirez-vous toujours suivre quelques cours supplémentaires ? Les interrogea-t-il pendant qu'il dénudait un bonbon à la menthe de son emballage.  
  
- Bien sûr. S'empressa de répondre Ludmilla avec un regard en biais à Tahessa.  
  
Tahessa hocha la tête.  
  
- J'adore ces bonbons, saviez-vous que ce sont les moldus qui les ont inventés ? Il leur sourit et repris : bref, je suis heureux que vous soyez toujours d'accord. J'ai longuement réfléchi à la question. Il est certain que vous possédez de réelles capacités. Si vous évoluez si vite, c'est que vous avez une grande puissance, même si vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.  
  
Sur les regards interrogateurs des deux jeunes filles, il continua :  
  
- A vrai dire, il fallait beaucoup de puissance pour invoquer le portail qui vous a amené jusqu'ici. Même si vous l'avez fait inconsciemment il est indéniable que vous possédez cette puissance. Vous n'êtes pas les seules sorcières à vivre dans le monde d'où vous venez, mais jamais personne avant vous n'avait ouvert ce portail depuis à peu près mille ans. Si ce portail s'ouvrait aussi facilement que l'on pousse une porte du moment que l'on est sorcier, des centaines de personnes seraient ici accidentellement, comprenez-vous ?  
  
- Oui, je crois à peu prés comprendre. Mais, j'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être au même niveau que les autres élèves. Déclara Tahessa, Ludmilla acquiescent à côté d'elle.  
  
- Pourtant, n'avez-vous pas remarqué que vous réussissiez tout avec plus de facilité que vos camarades. Vous avez même réussi à dépasser notre meilleure élève.  
  
- Oui, mais nous pensions que c'était parce que l'on fournissait beaucoup de travail.  
  
- En fait, la magie est beaucoup plus complexe que cela. Je connais les enseignements moldu, et il est vrai que n'importe quel imbécile qui apprend par c?ur des textes peu devenir le meilleur. En magie, il ne suffit pas de maîtriser les connaissances. La puissance peut un peu augmenter à force d'entraînement, mais il y a des personnes qui sont avantagés dés la naissance.  
  
- Vous voulez dire qu'un sorcier plus puissant qu'un autre, maîtrisera mieux et plus facilement les sorts ? Demanda Ludmilla.  
  
- Pas seulement. Les sorts les plus complexes ne sont maîtrisés que par les sorciers les plus puissants. Il existe certains sorciers qui n'arriveront jamais à réussir un sort comme l'avada kedavra par exemple, ou comme le patronus.  
  
- Si je comprends bien, avec un peu d'entraînement on pourrait devenir des sorcières puissantes ? Demanda Tahessa.  
  
- Très puissantes. Répondit Dumbledore avec un regard grave. Evidemment cela implique des responsabilités, mais je suis sûr que vous comprendrez très bien ceci. C'est pourquoi j'ai longuement réfléchi avant de vous proposer ces cours supplémentaires. Finalement, j'ai accepté, ce seront des cours destinés à augmenter votre puissance et à apprendre à la canaliser et la maîtriser, peut-être même certains dons pourraient ressurgir.  
  
- J'aime assez cette idée. Déclara Ludmilla.  
  
- Oui moi aussi. Ajouta Tahessa  
  
- Par contre vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il vous faudra fournir un immense travail.  
  
- Tout à fait. Mais personnellement le travail ne me fait pas peur. Répliqua Tahessa.  
  
- C'est la même chose pour moi. Dit Ludmilla.  
  
Le professeur Dumbledore s'adossa à son fauteuil, et croisa les doigts. Il les évalua un instant du regard, avant de conclure :  
  
- Tout est réglé alors.  
  
Il leur expliqua alors quels genres de cours il souhaiterait leur dispenser et quels professeurs seraient susceptible de leur donner. Il finit par :  
  
- Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout. Avez-vous des questions.  
  
Ludmilla fit signe que non, Tahessa sursauta.  
  
- Mlle Lyrelice ?  
  
Elle émergea de ces pensées et répondit :  
  
- Excusez-moi. Je viens juste de me rappeler de quelque chose d'important.  
  
- Je vous en prie, nous vous écoutons.  
  
- Eh bien, hier soir je n'arrivais pas à dormir.  
  
- Cela arrive parfois en effet.  
  
- Oui, donc je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je suis descendu dans la salle commune. Et là j'y est trouvé Harry qui se massait le front. Quand je lui est demandé ce qu'il avait il m'a répondu rien. En insistant un peu, il m'a dit qu'il avait un peu mal à la cicatrice et que ça lui arrivait de temps en temps. J'ai jugé que c'était important, normalement il aurait dû venir vous le dire lui-même mais à mon avis têtu comme il est.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous avez bien fait de me le dire. Déclara Dumbledore avec un regard grave. C'est tout ?  
  
- Oui à peu prés. Je suis sûre que sa cicatrice lui fait plus mal que ce qu'il dit. Elle était toute rouge quand je l'ai vu, et puis je suis certaine qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de la douleur.  
  
Dumbledore était soudain plongé dans ses pensées, Tahessa et Ludmilla le regardaient d'un air inquiet.  
  
- Vous...vous croyez qu'il va y avoir une nouvelle attaque monsieur ? Demanda Ludmilla.  
  
- Nous ne pouvons rien affirmer, mais, mes craintes sont fondées.  
  
L'entretien se termina à peu près là. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Ludmilla et Tahessa affichaient des mines préoccupées. Ludmilla se ressaisit et sortit Tahessa de sa torpeur :  
  
- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais vu Harry hier soir. Je t'ai entendu sortir du dortoir, mais je ne savais pas que c'était parce que tu n'arrivais pas à dormir.  
  
- Oh je n'avais pas sommeil c'est tout.  
  
- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?  
  
- Pourquoi est-tu si curieuse ?  
  
- Pour rien, je veux juste savoir, c'est tout.  
  
Tahessa lui sourit, et continua :  
  
- On n'a pas parlé de quelque chose en particulier, je ne suis pas restée très longtemps avec lui de toute manière.  
  
  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. D'ailleurs j'ai quelques questions, si vous vouliez bien prendre la peine de jeter un petit coup d'?il please.  
  
Voilà, en fait j'ai décider de faire le prochain chapitre sur commande. Donc, je voulais savoir, est-ce que vous voulez le prochain chapitre :  
  
totalement déprimant, avec le retour de notre petit Voldie, tout le monde qui fait la gueule à tout le monde, des morts partout, Harry déprimé.  
  
chapitre à l'eau de rose, couple au choix (encore sur commande vous choisisez), histoire d'amour déjantée, taquinerie  
  
plein d'magie partout, développement de pouvoir, découverte de nouveau pouvoir et bla bla bla.  
  
Grande remise en question, et déprimation.  
  
Délirage total, blague en effusion, alliance George Fred/ Tahessa Ludmilla.  
  
Réconciliation, Rogue se met à apprécier nos deux héroïnes.  
  
Ect. etc, vous pouvez bien sûr proposer d'autres suggestions, qui ne figurent pas dans la liste ci-dessus, donc review review please.  
  
Je tiens à signaler que si je n'ai aucune suggestion de la part des lecteurs pour le prochain chapitre il se pourrait que je décide d'arrêter la fic. !!  
  
Johera, toujours là pour le meilleur et pour le pire (biensûr, parce que je le vaut bien !) ;-p 


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
NOTE : Voilà le chapitre 14, qui j'espère plaira au peu de monde qui lit cette fic. C'est désespérant j'ai l'impression que personne ne lit cette p***** de fic !! Le chapitre a été long à venir, mais puisque de toutes manières personne ne lit ça vous est égal ! Sinon, si par un hasard hasardeux quelqu'un lisait ce message je lui suggére d'aller jeter un coup d'?il à « Et Demain ? » fic écrite par moi (Johera) avec la coopération de Gilceleb.  
  
DISCLAMER : on s'en fiche, je sais, vous savez, nous savons, tt à J.K ke dalle pour moi !  
  
°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°  
  
- Attends-moi deux secondes s'il te plait.  
  
- Mais où tu vas ? S'enquit Ludmilla.  
  
- T'occupes, je reviens. Répondit Tahessa.  
  
Ludmilla lui jeta un regard soupçonneux, avant de s'adosser au mur et de poireauter.  
  
- Dépêches-toi au moins.  
  
Mais la réplique de Ludmilla fut bien vaine, Tahessa était déjà partie en courant vers un lieu inconnu. En réalité, Tahessa avait aperçu une tête blonde sortir de la Grande Salle, elle avait donc décidé de ne pas laisser passer cette occasion d'avoir une discussion importante avec son « blondinet » préféré.  
  
- Draco !  
  
Le jeune homme se retourna, interloqué par cette voix féminine qui l'interpellait et sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre un visage.  
  
- Tahessa ? Susurra-t-il, une lueur d'étonnement encore empreinte sur son visage.  
  
Tahessa reprit un peu son souffle, son air droit et sa contenance, et répondit quelques secondes après :  
  
- Oui c'est moi.  
  
~ Non jure on aurait jamais cru ~  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
  
- Comment-ça qu'est ce que je viens de te dire ? Répliqua Draco.  
  
- Euh, excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée. Continua Tahessa toute déboussolée. Et voilà que j'entends des voix maintenant. Pensa-t-elle.  
  
~ Non, t'entends pas des voix. J'existe vraiment. Quoiqu'on aurait pu se poser la question avec ton léger attardement mental ~  
  
- Quoi ?! Mais ça va pas. S'écria Tahessa horrifiée.  
  
- Euh, Tahessa ? Tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda prudemment Draco.  
  
- Quoi ? euh, oui, oui.  
  
- Bon sinon, tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
  
~ Perspicace le blondinet ! Bien sûr qu'elle veut te demander quelque chose sinon pourquoi elle t'aurait appelé, bouffon ! ~  
  
Tahessa ferma les yeux deux secondes, se passa la main sur le front, et souffla un bon coup.  
  
- Tu es certaine que ça va ?! Demanda Draco qui commençait réellement à s'inquiéter du comportement étrange de la jeune fille.  
  
- J'ai un peu mal à la tête là. On reparlera une autre fois. Excuses-moi.  
  
- Pas de problème. Je te conseille quand même d'aller voir Pomfresh. Dit- il.  
  
~ Mais non, même Pomfresh n'aurait pas de remède pour ce qu'elle a. Elle est tellement atteinte la pauvre ! ~  
  
Tahessa avait maintenant les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. Elle expirait et inspirait lentement.  
  
- Bon, euh, je crois que je vais y aller. J'espère que tu te rétabliras vite. Au revoir.  
  
- Oui, au revoir.  
  
Il se retourna et partit rapidement, laissant une Tahessa toute décontenancée derrière lui. Malheur ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau que ça, pensa-t-elle, en plus quel beau *** il a.  
  
~ Ca tu peux le dire ma vieille. ~  
  
Tahessa lança un cri de rage et se massa le front, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était en plein milieu d'un couloir. Elle se retourna alors dans tous les sens, mais il n'y avait personne.  
  
- Ouf ! Personne ne m'a entendu c'est déjà ça.  
  
~ Ouais c'est mieux que rien, déjà que t'a l'impression de devenir folle. Bien que j'ai toujours pensé que tu l'étais depuis un bon nombre d'années. ~  
  
Tahessa se retourna et repartit vers l'endroit où Ludmilla l'attendait depuis bientôt plus de dix minutes, c'est-à-dire devant la Grande Salle, tout en chuchotant :  
  
- Tu n'existes pas, tu n'existes pas, tu n'existes pas, mon imagination c'est tout.  
  
~ Mais si j'existes ! ça va d'ailleurs bientôt faire plus de quinze ans. ~  
  
Tahessa fit le vide dans sa tête, tentant de ne plus rien entendre et continua à marcher. Arrivée devant la Grande Salle, elle trouva Ludmilla assise par terre, se tenant les côtes, et riant comme une baleine.  
  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda-t-elle.  
  
Les rires de Ludmilla redoublèrent.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Tahessa poussa violemment le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui masquait l'entrée de la Salle commune des Gryffondors. Ludmilla sur ses talons. Ludmilla poussa à son tour le portrait d'un geste brusque. Celui-ci protesta d'ailleurs vivement, et menaça de se plaindre à la société protectrice des ?uvres d'arts magiques.  
  
- Mais Tahessa, excuses-moi.  
  
- Quoi ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Tu te rends comptes de quoi j'ai eu l'air à cause de toi ! Il a dû me prendre pour une tarée totale. J'ai failli croire moi-même que je devenais sérieusement atteinte.  
  
- Sérieux, excuses ! T'aurais fait quoi à ma place ? C'était trop tentant, je pouvais pas m'en empêcher quoi ! Et puis si t'aurais vu ta tête.  
  
- Ouais c'est vrai, j'aurais fait pareil. Admit Tahessa.  
  
- Alors tu me pardonnes ? Demanda Ludmilla d'une petite voix, la tête baissé, feignant un air sérieux.  
  
- Mais bien sûr ! Répondit Tahessa en éclatant de rire, bientôt suivie par son amie. Mais faudra quand même que tu m'expliques comment t'as fait.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione sortaient de la Grande Salle. Ils entendirent des cris qui provenaient du couloir à droite.  
  
- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Ron.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça à l'air d'être à ton avis ? Répliqua Hermione agacée.  
  
- Oh, ça va je demandais c'est tout.  
  
Harry les interrompit alors en commençant à rire. Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vers lui, un air outré leur barrant le visage, et devant la scène qu'il offrait il ne purent s'empêcher de sourire à leur tour. Depuis le retour de Voldemort (ou la mort de Cédric, ça revient au même), il était très difficile de le voir de bonne humeur, ou avec un sourire, alors encore moins en train de rire. Au moins, lorsqu'il riait comme cela on ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux à son tour. Ils avançaient de plus en plus vers l'origine des cris, lorsqu'ils découvrirent Tahessa et Ludmilla se disputant. C'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs.  
  
- J'arrives pas à croire que c'était toi ! S'exclama Tahessa, avant de partir précipitamment.  
  
Ludmilla parti rapidement à sa poursuite.  
  
Une fois arrivés devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, Ron Harry et Hermione donnèrent le mot de passe.  
  
- Mais pourquoi il s'ouvre pas ce p***** de tableau !  
  
- Ron, soit plus poli ! Le rattrapa Hermione.  
  
La Grosse Dame tourna la tête, vexée par l'insulte de Ron.  
  
- Eh voilà ! T'aurais pas pu tenir ta langue. Bon excuse-toi maintenant. Ordonna Harry.  
  
- Quoi ?! Moi ?!  
  
- Oui, toi ! Qui d'autres ?! Allez Ron on n'a pas que ça à faire.  
  
- Ron il a raison. Ajouta Hermione.  
  
- Oh ça va ! Bougonna Ron.  
  
Après dix minutes d'une tirade d'excuse de Ron passant de : « je suis désolé » à « je ne suis qu'un imbécile qui ne mérite pas de vivre pour traiter aussi mal un si joli tableau », et une vingtaine de promesse de : « je traiterais toujours les tableaux avec respects, je ne suis pas un adolescent ingrat ni violent, et d'ailleurs énormément reconnaissant de l'immense travail fourni par les ?uvres d'arts magiques. » Ainsi que : « Je souscrirais à la société protectrice des ?uvres d'arts magiques, afin de pouvoir aider cette société et de me rendre utile » et finalement : « Je ne deviendrais jamais un délinquant, je ne volerais donc ni abîmerais jamais aucune ?uvre d'art existant sur cette terre ». La Grosse Dame consentit enfin à les laisser entrer, tout en marmonnant :  
  
- A la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui !  
  
Hermione, frappa Ron derrière la tête.  
  
- Aïe !  
  
- Ca c'est pour que t'apprennes à fermer ta bouche la prochaine fois. Je ne m'amuserais pas à passer vingt minutes tous les jours à m'excuser devant tous les tableaux du château. Dit Hermione.  
  
Ron lui lança un regard noir, tandis qu'Harry allait s'asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche, où Tahessa et Ludmilla étaient déjà installées, jacassant. Harry leur jeta un regard mêlé d'étonnement :  
  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?  
  
- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répliqua Tahessa.  
  
- C'est pas grave laisse tomber.  
  
Tahessa haussa les épaules, alors que Ludmilla se mit à rire.  
  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
  
A l'écho de cette phrase les rires de Ludmilla revinrent en force doublées. Tahessa fit signe à Harry de ne pas chercher à comprendre et lui chuchota au passage quelque chose qui ressemblait à :  
  
- Tu l'as connaît, c'est son état normal. C'est pas de sa faute la pauvre, ils ont pas voulu la prendre à l'hôpital psychiatrique faute de manque de place.  
  
Harry et Tahessa jetèrent un regard à Ludmilla qui s'était à peu prés calmée et qui discutait maintenant avec Ron et Hermione, et éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
- Vous pouvez sortir. Déclara Mr Eliassa, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, marquant ainsi la fin du cour.  
  
Tout les élèves se précipitèrent vers la porte, affamés ils se dirigèrent de vive allure vers la Grande Salle.  
  
- Vous n'allez pas déjeuner ? Demanda Mr Eliassa à Tahessa et Ludmilla qui étaient plantés devant son bureau, tout en leur dédiant un de ses nombreux sourires.  
  
- Nous voulions vous parlez monsieur. Répondit Tahessa.  
  
Le professeur se leva, fit signe à ses élèves de s'asseoir et leur dit avant de lui-même s'adosser à son bureau :  
  
- Eh bien, je vous écoute mesdemoiselles.  
  
Tahessa jeta un coup d'?il à Ludmilla, celle-ci prit la parole :  
  
- En fait, c'est que... Vous voyez, le professeur Dumbledore nous avait dit que si nous avions un problème, enfin quelque chose d'inhabituel concernant nos pouvoirs magiques, nous devions vous en parlez. Elle regarda son professeur, qui lui répondit :  
  
- Oui, en effet, il m'en avait parlé. Ainsi que de certains éventuels cours supplémentaires.  
  
Tahessa acquiesça. Ludmilla poursuivit :  
  
- Voilà, alors il s'est produit quelque chose de... comment dire... bizarre. J'attendais Tahessa, et alors que je demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, j'ai entendu l'écho de sa voix. Je sais ça peut paraître fou, au début je croyais même que je rêvais, mais en me concentrant un peu, j'ai entendu plus distinctement sa voix, et la voix d'une autre personne avec qui elle parlait. Et, quand j'ai pensé à une réplique que j'aurais dit si j'étais avec elle, je me suis rendue compte qu'elle m'entendait et que je pouvais entendre moi aussi ses pensées. Depuis j'ai réessayé mais je n'y arrives plus.  
  
Le professeur l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, il dit enfin :  
  
- Je vois.  
  
Puis avant de pouvoir continuer il se retourna vers Tahessa qui le regardait avec une expression d'étonnement.  
  
- Y'a t-il un problème mademoiselle Lyrelice ?  
  
- Euh. Bafouilla Tahessa sortie de sa torpeur. Qu'avez-vous dans votre poche ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air tout à fait sûr d'elle à présent.  
  
Le professeur la regarda surpris, et l'interrogea avec un air prudent :  
  
- Pourquoi, qu'avez-vous vu ?  
  
- Laissez tombez ça devait être mon imagination.  
  
- Non, je suis sûr que vous ne rêvez pas éveillé. Dit-il.  
  
- Eh bien en fait, je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai vu, mais je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais que c'est vivant.  
  
- Pouvez-vous être plus précise ?  
  
Tahessa se lança alors dans de grandes explications :  
  
- Voyez-vous, avant que je sache que j'étais sorcière. Dit-elle prudemment, songeant que son professeur penserait seulement qu'elle est issue d'une famille moldue, ce qui soit dit en passant n'était pas du tout un mensonge. Je...J'étais très curieuse disons, et j'adorais tout ce qui avait attrait à la magie. J'avais essayé quelques « trucs », mais ça n'a jamais marcher. Je me rends compte maintenant en découvrant réellement la magie que ce n'était que des formules idiotes inventées par des moldu. Bref, le fait est, que la seule chose que je parvenais à faire, c'était de voir les auras des personnes m'entourant. Ça m'amusait beaucoup, et je passai mon temps à me concentrer sur les auras de tout le monde, jusqu'à ce que je m'en lasse. Par contre je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre la signification des différentes couleurs. Donc, il y a deux minutes, lorsque je vous regardais j'ai aperçue votre « aura », mais il y en avait une deuxième entourant votre poche. C'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de vivant dedans.  
  
- Ce n'est que ma baguette. Mais je suis beaucoup plus intrigué par ce que vous venez de me dire. Peu de personnes ont la faculté de voir les auras magiques.  
  
La poche du professeur s'agita, attirant le regard de Ludmilla et Tahessa. Une petite chose en sorti. Un petit être pas plus grand qu'une main, avec des petite ailes. Le petit être se posa sur l'épaule du professeur.  
  
- Que ma baguette hein ? Imita-t-elle.  
  
Tahessa et Ludmilla s'approchèrent curieuse, de plus prêt elles remarquèrent que le petit être avait des traits féminins. Celui-ci se percha sur l'épaule du professeur et se présenta après une petite révérence :  
  
- Bonjour, je m'appelle Diya. Fée de mon état. Clama-t-elle avec un sourire.  
  
- Bonjour. Répondirent poliment les deux jeunes filles.  
  
Tahessa se retourna vers son professeur.  
  
- Vous voyez qu'il y avait bien quelque chose ! Je le savais.  
  
Le professeur lui sourit et opina de la tête, pendant que Ludmilla fouillait dans ses poches. Ludmilla charmée par la petite fée, lui demanda :  
  
- Est-ce que vous aimez les sucreries ?  
  
- Oh oui ! J'adore ça ! Répondit la petite fée, les yeux soudain brillants.  
  
- Tenez. Souffla Ludmilla en lui tendant une petite friandise.  
  
Diya se précipita sur la friandise, et délaissa l'épaule du professeur pour celle de Ludmilla. Tandis que le professeur regardait la scène d'un air amusé.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Tahessa et Ludmilla étaient assise dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Elle n'étaient pas aller déjeuner après l'entrevue avec leur professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, et avaient préféré retourner directement à la salle commune.  
  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Tahessa ?  
  
Tahessa releva la tête, détournant son attention de la plume qu'elle fixait.  
  
- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
  
- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ça doit bien faire cinq minutes que tu fixes cette plume !  
  
- Oh, ça !  
  
- Oui, ça.  
  
- Eh ben, comme il paraîtrait que nous ayons des dons pour la magie qui se manifestent de temps en temps, j'essayais la télékinésie.  
  
- Quoi ?! S'insurgea Ludmilla d'une voix étranglée.  
  
- Oui, j'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir en faire.  
  
- A mon avis c'est pas comme ça que tu va y arriver. Se moqua Ludmilla, en commençant à rire par la même occasion.  
  
- Oh, ça va !  
  
Ludmilla se concentra à son tour sur la plume. Et marmonna :  
  
- Laisse-moi réfléchir, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de faire bouger cette p***** de plume sans baguette ou sans la toucher.  
  
Après dix bonnes minutes le regard dans le vide, Tahessa commençait à désespérer de trouver une solution, quand Ludmilla la sortie de sa réflexion en s'exclamant brusquement :  
  
- ça y est ! J'ai trouvé !  
  
- C'est vrai ?! Bon alors explique !  
  
- Bon. Tu es d'accord avec moi que la magie est en nous et partout autour de nous. OK ?  
  
- Oui, oui.  
  
- Bien, en fait ce que nous voudrions c'est lancer des sorts sans baguettes magiques.  
  
- Hmm.  
  
- Et la baguette magique ne sert qu'à... on va dire... « canaliser la magie », ça nous aide à mieux nous concentrer.  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai.  
  
- Eh bien, c'est simple, il suffit de nous concentrer assez, et d'utiliser autre chose pour canaliser notre magie comme notre doigt par exemple.  
  
- Ouais ! Mais par contre y'a un ptit prob là !  
  
- Lequel ?  
  
- Ben, c'est pas que tu sois pas intelligente. Mais je pense qu'il y a bien eu quelques imbéciles avant toi pour y avoir pensé. Et si aujourd'hui y'a pas tout le monde qu'y fait ça c'est que ça doit pas être facile.  
  
- Ouais t'as raison. Mais n'oublies pas que nous on n'as le potentiel, contrairement à d'autres. A mon avis on y arriveras pas du premier coup, et peut-être même que les sorts perdront en puissance mais autant tenter le coup quand même.  
  
Oui, oui. Mais par contre, je pense qu'avant de pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette, il faudrait pouvoir maîtriser tout les sorts avec baguette, ensuite se spécialiser.  
  
Oui, mais on a pas le temps.  
  
Le portrait pivota, et les élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron se rendirent vers Tahessa et Ludmilla, toujours assise sur un canapé.  
  
- Pourquoi vous êtes pas venue déjeuner ?  
  
- Oh, on avait pas faim ! Répondit Tahessa à Ron.  
  
- Tenez, on vous a ramener quelque chose à manger. Dit Harry en tendant une serviette pliée contenant deux sandwich à Ludmilla.  
  
- Merci.  
  
- Où est Hermione ? Demanda Tahessa la bouche pleine.  
  
Comme pour répondre à sa question, Hermione fit irruption dans la salle à ce moment là, coupant par la même occasion Ron qui allait répondre.  
  
- Ah, je vous cherchais. Déclara Hermione.  
  
Elle se dirigea vers ses amis, s'assit sur un fauteuil et reprit la parole :  
  
- Tahessa, Ludmilla vous êtes convoquées chez le Directeur. Déclama-t-elle d'un ton officiel, comme à chaque fois qu'elle remplissait une tâche due à sa fonction de préfète.  
  
Ron et Harry étouffèrent un rire, et leur sourires s'effacèrent bien vite après le coup d'?il meurtrier que leur adressa Hermione.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
Ludmilla et Tahessa étaient assise dans le bureau du Directeur. Celui-ci marchait de long en large dans la pièce, tout en réorganisant ses pensées. Il revint vers sa chaise, et s'assit en face de son bureau, enfin, en face des jeunes filles. Il s'adossa à son siège, réfléchissant en se tournant les pouces. Ludmilla et Tahessa, attendaient patiemment que le vieil homme veuille enfin prendre la parole. Après cinq bonnes minutes leurs v?ux furent exaucés.  
  
Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, et commença :  
  
- J'ai eu une discussion avec le professeur Eliassa, ils sembleraient que...certaines « particularités » se soient manifestées dans vos pouvoirs. Je vous avouerais que je n'attendais pas cela si tôt...  
  
- Attendez une minute... comment ça, « je n'attendais pas cela si tôt ? L'interrompit Tahessa.  
  
- Vous voulez dire que vous le saviez ?! Enchaîna Ludmilla.  
  
- Calmez-vous, mesdemoiselles. Pour répondre à vos questions, oui je le savais. Du moins, je m'en doutais. Je savais qu'il y avait une possibilité pour que se soit vous, ces événements me le confirment.  
  
- Mais que ce soit nous quoi ? S'insurgea Tahessa.  
  
- Eh bien, par où commencer ?  
  
- Peut-être par le début ? Proposa finement Ludmilla.  
  
Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire indulgent, pris un bonbon dans une coupole de cristal sur son bureau, et après en avoir proposé poliment à ses deux élèves, poursuivit :  
  
- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas le choix. Maintenant que vous avez découvert vos « dons particuliers » je suis obligé de vous révéler certaines choses : Après votre arrivée, j'ai dû faire quelques recherches. C'est ainsi que je suis tombé par hasard sur une ancienne prophétie assez obscure (incompréhensible). Je ne pouvais pas vous en parler avant d'avoir confirmation, vu que je n'étais pas sûr que vous étiez concernées. Le fait est que, vous n'êtes pas là par hasard. Voyez-vous, il se trouve que vous êtes investies d'une « sorte de mission » dirais-je.  
  
Au haussement de sourcil interrogateur, et à la mine perplexe respective des adolescentes, il se lança dans des explications plus approfondies :  
  
- Tout d'abord vous devez me promettre de ne révéler ceci à personne, tout ce qui sera dit aujourd'hui et ici-même devra rester un secret absolu. L'avenir du monde sorcier en dépend.  
  
- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Répliqua Tahessa. hmm... je voulais dire bien-sûr, monsieur.  
  
Ludmilla hocha la tête après un coup d'?il réprobateur à son amie.  
  
- Voilà, il se trouve qu'Harry serait l'héritier de Gryffondor. Et...  
  
Les deux jeunes filles s'éclatèrent de rire, coupant le directeur par la même occasion. Elle durent se rendre compte de leur attitude impolie car elle se ressaisirent rapidement et expliquèrent leur réaction soudaine :  
  
- Excusez-nous, professeur...enfin directeur... je m'embrouille là. Donc, je voulais simplement dire : excusez-nous, ne prenez pas notre réaction comme impolie. A vrai dire vous savez le rire ne se contrôle pas vraiment.  
  
- Il n'y a pas de mal à rire, Mlle Desieme, au contraire j'apprécie les gens qui prennent le temps de profiter de la vie.  
  
- Oui, enfin notre rire n'est pas vraiment un hasard.  
  
- Oui, je m'en doute, expliquez-moi. Mlle Lyrelice tiens, pourquoi donc riiez-vous ?  
  
- En fait, c'est quand vous avez dit : « Harry est l'héritier de Gryffondor », c'est tellement cliché et classique, que... elle ouvrit les bras dans un signe fataliste.  
  
- Comment-ça « cliché et classique » ? Questionna patiemment le directeur.  
  
- ça serait trop compliqué à expliquer, mais on l'a entendu tellement de fois.  
  
Dumbledore haussa un sourcil interrogateur.  
  
- Enfin, personne n'est censé le savoir...  
  
Après avoir expliqué pendant au moins dix bonnes minutes le système des potterfictions au professeur Dumbledore, qui d'ailleurs sembla très intéressé, Tahessa demanda :  
  
- Hum, alors c'est quoi cette histoire de prophétie ? Quel est le rapport entre nous et le fait qu'Harry soit l'héritier de machin truc ?  
  
- Gryffondor. Rectifia Ludmilla.  
  
- Ouais, ouais si tu veux.  
  
- Eh bien, il se trouve que vous êtes investie d'une sorte de rôle. Vous seriez les gardiennes de l'héritier.  
  
- On aura tout vu ! Répliqua Ludmilla.  
  
- Vous voulez rire ? s'exclama Tahessa.  
  
- Non j'en ai bien peur, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.  
  
- Et, qu'elle serait la mission de ces « gardiennes » ?  
  
- Vous devez protéger l'héritier. Qui lui-même, je vous le rappelle, doit affronter l'héritier de Serpentard.  
  
- Qui est Voldemort ! Conclu Tahessa.  
  
- Exactement.  
  
Ah oui, et vous seriez entre-autres considérés comme « gardiennes de Poudlard ».  
  
Rien que ça ?! Se moque Tahessa  
  
- Attendez, alors, si je comprend bien, nous, c'est-à-dire deux gamines de quinze ans, devons protéger un jeune adolescent héritier de ché-pas-quoi qui a pour mission de détruire le mal absolu et de sauver le monde, et qui simultanément et poursuivi par un psychopathe avec une baguette magique accompagné d'une trentaine de ses fans tarés encagoulés. Résuma Ludmilla.  
  
- Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux. Finit Dumbledore, tandis que Tahessa étouffait un rire.  
  
¤ ° ¤ ° ¤ ° ¤  
  
- Ludmilla !!  
  
Ludmilla, à l'appel de son nom, se retourna brusquement tout en se demandant quel était l'idiot qui criait ainsi son nom a travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Anthony arriva vers elle...  
  
~ Tient en parlant d'idiot...~ Pensa-t-elle.  
  
Elle s'arrêta tout de même, piqué par sa curiosité, se demandant bien cette fois de quelle manière allait-il s'y prendre pour tenter de l'amadouer. N'avait-il pas déjà essayé toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le jeune homme arriva vers elle légèrement essoufflé.  
  
- Bonjour. Dit-il d'un ton joyeux.  
  
- Bonjour...Anthony. Répondit-elle avec froideur.  
  
- Ca va ?  
  
- Ca t'intéresse vraiment ? Continua-t-elle d'un ton indifférent.  
  
- Bien sûr ! Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.  
  
- Viens en au fait, s'il te plaît. S'expliqua Ludmilla d'un ton neutre après un haussement de sourcil perplexe.  
  
- Tu as entendu parlé du bal...tu sais pour la St Valentin...  
  
- Et... ? Interrogea la jeune fille.  
  
- Et, je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais un cavalier.  
  
- Non, je n'ai personne. Répondit-elle honnêtement.  
  
- On pourrait peut-être y aller ensemble alors. Proposa toujours aussi gaiement Anthony, et en approchant sa main du visage de Ludmilla dans le vain espoir de lui caresser la joue.  
  
Celle-ci, après avoir brusquement détourné la tête lorsque la main du garçon avait été trop proche de son visage, répondit, avec toujours autant de délicatesse :  
  
- Tu souhaites réellement que je réponde à cette question ?  
  
- Oui, évidemment.  
  
- Non. Dit-elle simplement.  
  
Anthony a présent, s'approchait lentement de la jeune fille, qui elle reculait au fur et à mesure jusqu'à ce qu'elle senti un contact froid dans le dos. Collée au mur, Anthony en face d'elle posa ses mains sur le mur de part et d'autres de sa tête de façon a ce que le contact soit le plus proche possible.  
  
~ Oups. Pitié, à l'aide. Please. Maidé. Please help !! ~ Se dit Ludmilla intérieurement.  
  
~ Tahessa ? youhou ! t'es là ?, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie ! Tahessa ?? TAHESSA !!! ~  
  
- Tu es sûre ? Demanda Anthony approchant dangereusement son visage du sien.  
  
~ Tahessa !! eh mince ça marche jamais quand on en a besoin ce truc !!! Tahessa !! eh !! HELP !! SOS!! TAHESSA!! ~  
  
~ Ouah! Mais ça va pas de gueuler comme ça, tu m'a donné mal à la tête pour au moins trois jours !! ~  
  
~ Enfin, ça marche !! T'en a mis du temps à régir, je croy... ~ La réplique mentale de Ludmilla s'interrompit brusquement.  
  
~ Qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Pourquoi tu m'parles plus ?? Ludmilla ?? Ludmilla ? Mince qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est grave ?? Tu me fais peur, arrêtes ! Ludmilla ? Ludmilla ? LUDMILLA ! ~  
  
A présent les mains d'Anthony n'étaient plus sur le mur. Ludmilla essaya de se dégager mais le jeune homme était bien trop fort pour elle, « satané quiddich ! ».  
  
- Anthony ?  
  
- Oui, ma belle ?  
  
- Lâche moi tu veux. Suggéra la jeune fille.  
  
Anthony dirigea ses mains sous le chemisier de la jeune fille, qui répliqua par une belle claque bien placée. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa petite entreprise, quand.  
  
- Laisse la tranquille !  
  
Une voix venait de retentir dans le couloir, une voix familière à Ludmilla. Anthony s'arrêta net, et se retourna pour faire face à cette personne qui osait l'interrompre. 


End file.
